


Unexpected

by tlynnwords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlynnwords/pseuds/tlynnwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan AU: Pirate & Princess - No Dark Curse<br/>Emma is raised by her loving parents until she’s ten when they are killed. King George takes back his throne and becomes Emma’s guardian. He married her off to Prince Hans when she was sixteen. Emma’s husband is cruel and controlling and she suffers his wrath frequently.  She escapes the confines of the castle in disguise whenever she can.  One night she draws the attention of a pirate captain and she is accidentally rescued.  Captain Hook has no idea what he has gotten himself into ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with Captain Swan Pirate and Princess AUs recently so I started a multi-chapter fic of my own. Warning, this chapter is mostly setting up Emma’s predicament and does include marital rape.

* * *

 

Emma pulled the large hood up over her head as she entered the tavern. She had worn her chestnut colored wig and dirtied her face with soot to disguise her appearance but she couldn’t be too careful. If she was recognized she would be hauled back to the castle and punished. Worse, she would probably be kept under even more strict guard and she would never have the chance to sneak out. Emma was watched closely and finding ways to escape was not easy but to her it was well worth the risk.

_Her life had once been filled with love and joy but all that seemed like a faraway dream now. Ever since her parents had been killed she seemed to be living in a nightmare. When King George took back his castle she had half expected him to kill her but instead he declared himself her guardian. He had explained that the kingdom would be at peace if they knew that she was still the rightful heir. He promised her that the kingdom would be hers when she turned eighteen and he saw to it that she was raised to be a proper princess._

_Her parents had always made sure to prepare her to rule but they also allowed her to enjoy her childhood. King George saw things differently. Gone were her days of frolicking in the courtyard with her friends and taking long rides on her horse through the fields; instead each day was filled with lessons and each night she was tested on those lessons. If her results were unsatisfactory she was disciplined harshly. Emma learned quickly that perfection was her only choice. She excelled at everything she was taught and she actually started to believe that King George cared for her. Until the week before her sixteenth birthday._

_He told her that the kingdom needed her to perform her duties as a princess and marry Prince Hans who came from a wealthy kingdom. Hans had an older brother that was heir to his kingdom so he was willing to marry Emma to have a throne of his own. In exchange her kingdom would receive considerable wealth. She would go live with Hans in his family’s castle until King George was no longer able to rule; then Hans and Emma would return and be King and Queen._

_“But I thought I was to rule on my eighteenth birthday?” Emma quietly asked._

_“Circumstances have changed,” King George replied curtly. “See this as an opportunity, Emma. You will have a chance to practice what you have learned. You will be doing a great service to our kingdom.”_

_And with that the topic was closed. A week later Emma found herself marrying a man she had just met. She had been exchanged for riches, traded like she was property. She had prepared herself for her wedding night and when her husband entered her chamber she faced him bravely._

_“I won’t be bedding you tonight, princess,” Hans told her. “My brother couldn’t attend the ceremony but it is important to him that he sees proof of our consummation so we will have to wait until we arrive in my kingdom.”_

_“Proof?”_

_“He will want to have a witness and see the evidence,” he went on. Emma’s jaw dropped but she quickly shut her mouth. “A bloody sheet, Emma. That is the evidence. You have been told that you will bleed, I assume?”_

_She shook her head and lowered her eyes._

_“Well, every virgin does but usually only the first time,” he said. With that he left her bedchamber. In the morning Emma said goodbye to the castle that had held her last memories of her parents and set off on a boat bound for Hans’s kingdom. It was a three week journey and Emma found that life at seas suited her. She enjoyed walking about on deck and listening to the shouts of the crew. She liked tasting the salt air and feeling the wind and sun on her face. At night she slept easily as the waves rocked her to sleep. She shared meals with her husband but they didn’t speak much. She wondered if he was shy or perhaps nervous as she was._

_When they landed in his kingdom it was already late and she was quickly introduced to her brother-in-law, King Edward, and his wife. She was shown to her rooms and she was happy to find a tub filled with hot water waiting for her. She bathed and was helped into her bedclothes before her lady in waiting excused herself. Emma was exhausted from the journey and she was eager for a good night’s sleep. As she was getting into her bed there was a knock at her door. She was shocked to see her husband and the king entering her chamber without a response from her._

_“Your highness,” she said, curtseying for the king. “My lord, is everything alright? “The brothers chuckled and exchanged a look that raised a warning in Emma’s head._

_“Emma, it’s time to consummate our marriage,” Hans said, pulling her robe from her shoulders. She stood still in nothing but her nightgown, momentarily shocked at the situation._

_“My lord, I had thought that would wait for another night,” Emma sat on the bed and her arms went protectively around herself._

_“My apologies Emma but after seeing you I just can’t believe that my brother spent the last three weeks with you and didn’t have his way with such a beauty. I’m going to need to have proof that he followed my orders,” Edward advanced on her and hiked up her gown. She tried to clamp her legs shut but he easily overpowered her. His hand found her most intimate spot and the thrust two fingers inside her. A yelp escaped her as the pain registered and she pushed him back with all the force she could muster._

_“Satisfied, Edward?” Hans asked his brother calmly. Emma’s head snapped around to look at her husband. She was appalled that he was so calm after his brother has just accosted her. King or not he should defend her!_

_“Indeed,” Edward replied. “She’s a virgin for sure. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so tight a cunt before.“ Emma cringed at the word and she still found herself unable to speak._

_“Then may I proceed to deflower my wife?”_

_“By all means,” Edward replied, waving his hand toward Emma._

_Before she knew what was happening Hans was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He quickly undid the laces on his trousers and pulled himself free. Emma had never seen a naked man before and she was grateful that his body was smothering hers and she couldn’t see anything. She knew that royal wedding nights sometimes had an audience but she had never dreamed that audience would be the king. She turned her head away and braced herself for what was to come, reminding herself that this was her duty as a princess and her kingdom needed the riches that Hans had provided._

_He plunged into her unceremoniously and she cried out in pain. She had never felt pain like this before, nor had she felt so violated. As he began to furiously rut into she felt like her whole body was protesting the intrusion. A minute or two passed in agony until Hans groaned and spilled his seed into her. He rolled of her and fastened his trousers._

_“Well worth the wait,” he said; standing and smoothing his shirt. “Someone will be along to collect the sheet momentarily.Welcome to your new home, Emma.” The two brothers left the room without looking back at her. Emma curled up onto the bed and let the tears she had been holding back fall onto her pillow._

_As promised, her lady-in-waiting arrived a few minutes later. She handed Emma a towel that had been soaked in hot water._

_“Here, this will help a little with the pain,” she said, “Just hold it where it hurts. “Emma did as she was told and tried to wipe the tears away but she couldn’t stop crying. The woman stopped her task and came to put her arms around Emma. The two women sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence, Emma letting the stranger comfort her._

_“Thank you,” Emma’s voice was quiet and sounded foreign to her ears. She finally pulled out of the embrace and found that her tears had stopped._

_“My name is Josie,” the woman said. “I’ll be taking care of you while you stay here.”_

As the years passed Emma found that Josie was the only one in the castle that she could trust. Everyone else feared the king and prince too much to offer her any support but Josie was smarter that they knew. Hans would visit her whenever it pleased him to do so but Josie was able to keep him away whenever Emma wasn’t feeling well – or if she had managed to sneak out.

Josie kept up on the castle gossip and she was always looking for opportunities to help Emma escape her confines for a night or two. She procured a wig to cover Emma’s blonde curls and taught her to change her accent so people wouldn’t suspect that she was high born. Emma lived for these opportunities where she could flee the castle and pretend she wasn’t a princess.

On this particular night Josie has surprised her. King Edward and Prince Hans were entertaining a visiting duke that Emma had decided that she would visit a tavern that she had longed to go to for quite a while. It didn’t have a good reputation but every time Emma passed it she heard raucous laughter from within. Before leaving she had armed herself with a sword at her side, hidden by her cloak and a dagger in her bodice. Her father had trained her as well as he could before he died and she had secretly kept practicing all her life. She was unafraid of the dangers within the tavern; she suspected nothing could be worse than the hell that was her life.

Emma surveyed the room and found an empty booth hidden in the corner of the room. She had become quite good at staying unnoticed and she slipped quietly into the booth and blew out the candle on the small table. She pulled her hood closer over her face as a barmaid approached and took her order for a mug of ale. When it arrived she swallowed half of it in one gulp, eagerly anticipating the effect alcohol always had on her. She liked the way her senses dulled and her mind clouded. She couldn’t allow herself to indulge in the wine at the castle because she needed her senses sharp to avoid saying or doing something that would anger her husband. But outside of the castle walls no one knew who she was and no one paid her any attention so she could do whatever she wanted. It was exhilarating.

She finished off her second mug and was starting a third when the door to the tavern banged open and a rowdy crew walked in. By the look of them they were pirates and Emma found herself fascinated by the way they walked familiarly through the tavern and greeted people by name. There was a freedom to the way they each sauntered through the crowded room that Emma envied. She had never seen pirates this close before and her hand went to her hip to reassure herself that her sword was readily available, if needed.

"Where’s the captain?" she heard one of the men ask.

"He was right behind me," another answered, "He must have had his head turned by a pretty wench again." The men burst out laughing.

"Indeed, Martin," a voice boomed through the door, "And I’d almost charmed my way up her skirts until her father practically dragged her away from me." The men’s laughter rang even louder and Emma caught sight of the man the voice belonged to. He was tall with dark features and the bluest eyes Emma had ever seen.

The candle on the table suddenly lit. Surprised, she jumped back slightly before blowing it out again.

* * *

Killian Jones entered the familiar tavern to the laughter of his crew. The room was crowded, as usual and Killian saw many of the familiar faces that frequented there. As he glanced around the room his eyes darted to a small table in the corner of the room to see a hooded woman jump back and blow out the candle on the table. Her abrupt movement was what caught his eye and her hood slipped off for a brief moment before she pulled it back up but she wasn’t quick enough. Killian had seen a mess of chestnut curls but he had also seen a tendril of blonde hair before she was able to cover herself again.

He called for a mug of ale and he leaned into the barmaid that brought it to him. “Tell me, love, who is sitting alone at the table in the corner?” he whispered into her ear. She glanced slightly to where he indicated and shrugged her shoulders.

"It’s a woman I’ve never seen in ‘ere before," she replied. "If you’re lookin’ for company I’d be happy to oblige. It’s been a while, captain." She slid her hand down the length of his chest and gripped his belt.

"I’ll keep that in mind, darling," he said, removing her hand. It had been a while since he was last in this port and he remembered the barmaid to be quite adventurous but he was too curious about the stranger in the corner at the moment. He continued conversation with his crew and drained his mug.

He regarded the figure at the table in the corner and wondered what sort of woman would have to disguise her appearance. He watched her as she drank and tried to avoid drawing attention to herself and decided it was a mystery that he wanted solved.

"Well, I’m off mates. Gonna have another go at the baker’s daughter," he winked. The men laughed again and Killian beckoned to Martin, his first mate. "There is a woman in a hood with chestnut curls underneath drinking alone in the corner of the room. Bring her to my cabin, I need to speak with her."

"Aye, captain."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Emma is accidentally rescued by Captain Hook but he doesn’t realize who she is …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this fic going a bit so here’s the second chapter. I have kind of a sweeping epic planned here so stay tuned, it may be a slow burn for a while just like Hook and Emma are. I should probably say that Hans is only very loosely inspired by the character we know - basically I couldn’t get the name out of my head. Warning: some brief marital rape described.

Twenty minutes later Killian heard a knock at his cabin door. He opened it to find Martin standing there with the woman in the hood slung over his shoulder, a cut on his cheek gushing blood and a very worried expression.

"Bloody hell, Martin," Killian exclaimed, "You couldn’t handle a woman?" He ushered him down the steps into his cabin and Martin laid the woman down on the bed.

"There was a problem, captain," he began. "She had a sword with her and she knew how to use it. She almost took my head clean off. I didn’t want to hurt her so I knocked her out."

"A feisty wench," Killian said.

"Aye, sir. Feisty indeed but she is no ordinary wench," Martin cleared his throat. "When she fell unconscious I barely had time to catch her so her dress ripped a bit. That’s when I saw this." He pulled aside the torn fabric to show the captain what he had found. On her back was a small tattoo of the king’s coat of arms.

"Bloody hell."

"Aye, captain. She belongs to the king or the prince and if we’re caught with her …"

"Did anyone see you take her?" Martin shook his head in reply. Killian considered for a moment.

"Well, we won’t be caught then. Go back to the tavern at once and gather the crew. We set sail tonight," Killian ordered.

"And what of her?"

"Martin, look at these bruises," he said, running his hand lightly over the girl’s neck where there were noticeable fingerprint marks on her skin. "No woman deserves this, not even a whore. We’ll take her with us away to a port far from here, outside their grasp and she can make a safer life for herself. She might even be able to make some money while she’s on board." He winked at Martin and sent the first mate to gather the men.

It only took a few short hours before the crew was reassembled and they were headed for open water. They hadn’t been happy about being pulled away from their revelry but no one ever wanted to stay in King Edward’s port for too long anyway. His reputation for brutality was well earned. Most of the men had visited the brothel or found a tavern wench to service them. Those that didn’t might likely find their pleasure with the whore that Killian had lying in his bed and he would see to it that she was well paid for her services.

He had always had abhorred any mistreatment of women and he was particularly defensive of whores. Just because they accepted payment for their favors didn’t give any man the right to abuse a woman. He felt especially angered to see damages on this beauty. He knew that the royal brothers liked to mark their territory by branding their whores with a tattoo of their coat of arms as a warning to others who might want their services. Unfortunately their tastes were rather dark and they often didn’t pay. Since no one dared to touch the women they claimed they weren’t able to make money any other way. Killian thought she might be grateful not only for him sailing her out of the reach of Edward’s kingdom but also for the chance to make some decent coin to set herself up comfortable in whatever port she chose. This poor girl probably didn’t know what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to go to bed with one of the royal brothers, or both. No wonder she was in disguise, she was probably trying to escape or at least stay hidden for a night.

He laid her on his bed and removed her cloak. She would wake with one hell of a headache but for now she looked like she was resting peacefully. He removed her wig and her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders. For a moment he forgot to breathe as he gazed upon her. She was a beauty with the dark wig but her blonde hair made her look positively angelic. He unlaced her corset and removed the heavy skirts she was wearing. He found that she was wearing boots and when he removed them a dagger clattered to the ground.

"Clever girl," he smiled. Once he had her down to her chemise he undressed himself and crawled into the bed next to her. Her soft, slender body fit nicely against his lean, muscular frame and Killian tried to ignore the twitch of arousal that he felt. He would never dream of taking advantage of an unconscious woman but he didn’t think he had ever shared a bed with a woman as beautiful as this one. Shaking the thought from his head he covered them both with a blanket and drifted to sleep.

/

Emma woke in a panic. She sat up and grasped for her sword only to find nothing by her side. She was alone in a bed in what looked to be a ship’s cabin wearing only her chemise. She felt a jolt of pain and remembered that a man had tried to lead her towards the docks. She had fought him and just missed killing him before her world went black.

She looked around the room and saw the sunlight streaming through the windows. She got out of the bed and looked out one of them and saw nothing but the open sea. She surveyed the rest of the room and spotted her dress draped over one of the chairs and the wig resting on top of it. Her heart sank; she must have been discovered. She moved to pick up her dress when she heard the door open and a man came down the ladder into the room. She recognized him as the pirate with the blue eyes that she had seen in the tavern the night before.

"Ah, you’re awake," he said. "You slept well, I trust. I must apologize for my first mate. He isn’t accustomed to dealing with a woman who knows how to use a sword."

Emma eyed him distrustfully. His eyes raked over her body and she was suddenly aware how thin her chemise was. She clutched her arms to her chest.

"Really, darling, there’s no need for modesty," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. Killian Jones, at your service. You’ll find that most of the men call me Captain Hook." He waved his left arm and she noticed for the first time his hand was missing and in its place was a brace with a metal hook attached. How had she not noticed that when she saw him the night before?

"What do you want with me?" she asked, taking a step back and finding there was nowhere else to go.

"I simply recognized a damsel in distress and felt moved to perform a dashing rescue," he smiled. "Now I have introduced yourself but you have yet to tell me your name."

"My name?" she asked, perplexed. How could he not know her name? It dawned on her suddenly that he didn’t know who she was.

"Yes, darling, your name," he repeated. "I would like to know what I should call you."

"My name is …. Leia," Emma lied. "Leia Swan." She wasn’t sure where she had heard the name Leia before but the Swan Princess was one of her favorite tales as a girl.

"Enchanted to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan," the pirate bowed slightly but with flourish. She was used to people bowing before her but this was different. It was almost mocking but not quite. "I’m sure you’re wondering how you came to be my guest aboard the Jolly Roger?"

She nodded.

"I spotted you sitting alone in the tavern last night," he motioned to one of the chairs and Emma hesitantly sat down as he continued. "Something startled you and when your hood fell I saw a flash of that stunning blonde hair underneath your wig. You intrigued me so I asked my first mate – a man by the name of Martin – to invite you aboard my ship. Unfortunately for him he wasn’t prepared for a wench that was armed and able to handle a sword. He is quite the swordsman himself so instead of challenging you he simply knocked you unconscious and brought you to me."

"Do your men usually bring unconscious women to your cabin?" she snapped.

Killian chuckled and lowered his voice. “No, Miss Swan, but I have been known to make women swoon once they are alone with me.”

Emma shuddered and rolled her eyes. Killian just smiled and went on.

"You have a brand on you that I would recognize anywhere. It’s the brand that King Edward and Prince Hans place on the whores that they claim as their own," he explained. Emma tried to hide her surprise. She recalled the time that Hans had brought in the man to permanently ink his coat of arms onto her skin. She had no idea that the brothers used the same mark on their whores and she couldn’t explain why but she felt ashamed.

Killian’s face changed suddenly. The smile was gone and he looked sincerely into Emma’s eyes. “I’ve heard the rumors of what they do with the women they claim and I saw the bruises on your neck. I couldn’t leave you to that fate so I gathered my crew and we set sail away from that place hours ago. By the time they realize you’re gone you will be out of their reach.”

Emma closed her eyes and remembered the pain when Hans had pushed her face down and bent her over the table two nights before. He was again furious that she wasn’t pregnant and he was even more rough than usual with her. She had screamed out in pain but no one could help her. When he finally left her alone she had crawled into bed and sobbed. Josie was there moments later to comfort her and Emma had clung to her and asked over and over again what she had done to deserve this.

"And where will you take me?" Emma asked slowly, her eyes still closed.

"We will sail to a distant port where no one will recognize you or know what that brand means," he explained. "You can start a new life. One that is safer."

Emma was silent, still not opening her eyes. She was imagining a far away, exotic port where she could be an ordinary girl. A smile crept on her lips and Killian took that as a cue to go on.

"While on board my ship you will find that the men will be grateful for your presence and they will not mistreat you," he continued. "I will see to it that you are well paid for your services so you can establish yourself comfortably wherever we land."

Emma eyes flew open. She knew it was too good to be true. “You expect me to allow your men to pass me around like a common whore?” she asked, her green eyes flashing.

"I, I - ," Killian was speechless. Most whores would be pleased with an offer like he had just made. Every wench he had ever encountered was more than willing for the right price. "It is more than a fair offer for a common whore, as you say." He looked suspiciously at her and Emma realized her mistake. If she was going to get away with her plan to disappear she would have to play the part. This pirate had a soft spot for a damsel in distress.

"I’m sorry, captain," she began, "Your offer is fair. It’s just that the prince … he was cruel. I fear it might take me some time to recover after what he has done to me. Is there any way you can guarantee that I can remain untouched until I have had sufficient time to recover?"

"I told you that my men will not mistreat you but they are pirates," he replied. "I can’t guarantee your safety anywhere on this ship except here in my cabin. With me."

"You will promise my safety if I stay here with you?" she asked.

"I assure you that you are safe with me, Miss Swan," Killian promised. She searched his eyes and found the truth within them.

"Then I shall stay here as your guest until I am recovered. If we have not made port by then I may take you up on your offer of trading my favors to your crew," she said. Killian found that a strange sense of anger flared within him at her last words. He didn’t know why but suddenly he didn’t like the idea of his men using her for their pleasure. He banished the thought from his head.

"Excellent. I will tell the men that you are my guest and not to be touched by anyone. It would be best if you remain in my cabin while we are at sea. As I said, these are good men but they are also pirates and long days at sea can make a man desperate," he said. "I wouldn’t want anyone touching you against your will."

"Thank you for the advice, Captain."

"As long as you stay here you have my word that no one will touch you," he went to climb the ladder but something stopped him. He turned to face her. "Unless, of course, you want me to." He gave her a devilish smile.

"I can assure you, Captain Hook, that is something I will never ask."

"As you say, Miss Swan. I will return after dark. There is food and water on the table and plenty of books if you feel inclined to read." With that he went up the ladder and locked her inside the cabin.

Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her. The pirate believed her story and he was going to sail her away from her troubles. She felt a pang of guilt about her lie. It was one thing for a pirate to steal a whore but another thing entirely to steal a princess. Hans would not take kindly to the news that Emma had disappeared but she didn’t think there could be any way that he could find her. This was her only chance to get away from the hell she had been living in and she was going to take it!

The hours passed and Emma searched through the cabin. She nibbled at the food but didn’t find that she was very hungry. She read and looked out the windows but as the sun set she found that she was very tired. She lay down in the captain’s bed and before long the waves had rocked her to sleep.

It was dark when she woke and it took her a moment before she realized that she wasn’t alone in the bed. She heard the pirate’s steady breathing behind her but she felt something, too. A cold fear suddenly took over her as she realized that she felt _him_ pressing against the back of her thigh. Panic took her and she screamed and tried to scramble away from him.

Her scream woke Killian from his sleep and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"No!" she cried. "Please, please, please don’t hurt me! No, no, no, no…."

He could feel her trembling and he tried to shush her.

"No, get it away from me!" she was struggling to get free and Killian was fully awake and he let go of her. She sprang out of bed and went around to the other side of the room, placing the table between them. She looked terrified. "You promised me," she hissed at him.

"Leia," he said, sitting up on the bed, beckoning her to come to him. "I think you had a nightmare. Come lay down."

"No," she snapped. "You promised me I would be safe but I _felt you_. You were going to hurt me.” She stepped back further until she was against the wall and could get no further away from him.

Killian suddenly realized that he was naked and erect. Either he had a dream or just the proximity of her body had made him hard in his sleep. “I’m sorry, Leia. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I wasn’t trying to do anything to you. It was just a natural reaction that my body had.”

She didn’t move any closer but she seemed to relax slightly. “I felt you pressing against me,” she said again.

"I know, love," he said gently. "I’m accustomed to sleeping without clothing but I can keep my pants on while you stay with me. I can’t guarantee that I won’t get hard but they should help so you can’t feel me."

"Can you put them on now?" she asked. Killian complied and pulled his pants on but left them unlaced. He beckoned for her to come back to the bed again. This time she took a few tentative steps forward.

"What did he do to you, darling?" Killian asked. Emma froze.

"He hurt me."

"Well, love, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m taking you away from that."

Tears filled Emma’s eyes and she suddenly missed Josie. She had been the only person that ever comforted her since her parents and she felt so empty without her. Emma crumpled into one of the chairs and let the sorrow wash over her.

Killian was there before she even realized that he had gotten up from the bed. He gently placed one of her arms around his neck and picked her up. He carried her back to the narrow bed and laid her down on the soft mattress. He pulled the blanket over her but he remained on top of it, letting it act as a barrier between their bodies.

"May I hold you, Swan?" he asked. Emma nodded and Killian pulled her into his arms and held her. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her as well as a flare of rage at the prince that had done something so terrible to her that to elicit a reaction like the one she had just had.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to pretend that it was Josie comforting her and not this stranger that she had just met. But no matter how hard she shut her eyes she couldn’t forget that it was a pirate that was holding her so gently and soothing away her fears. Emma didn’t know why but she felt safe and she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke the next morning she found the cabin empty again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian takes Emma into town and she is recognized despite her disguise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter. I couldn’t keep Emma stuck in the cabin any longer!

The next few days passed without another incident. Emma spent her days either reading or gazing out the window to watch the sea. Killian would spend most of his time on deck but he would join her for the occasional meal. He always entered the cabin at night after she had fallen asleep and he woke with the dawn and left the room before she woke each day. As he promised he maintained the barrier between them with his pants as well as the blanket. But also as he had promised he could not help the way his body responded to her.

Every night when he slid into the narrow bed next to her he would try and keep space between them but she would inevitably end up curling herself into him and pulling his arm around her. Her breathing always remained steady so he knew she was only doing this as a subconscious act in her sleep but he couldn’t help the desire that he felt as he held the beauty night after night. Even through the blanket her body felt warm and inviting to him. The way she pulled his arm around her brought his hand around to her breasts. He could feel the weight of them rise and fall with each breath and it took every last ounce of control not to stroke the nipple that he could feel through the thin fabric that covered her.

Her reaction to him on the first night had put a stop to any thoughts Killian had of coaxing her into giving herself to him. Whatever the rumors about the royal brothers were Killian feared that the reality was far worse. The beautiful woman that lay in his arms had been through something horrific and Killian has given her his word that she would be safe from harm as long as she was under his protection. Despite being a pirate Killian was a man of honor and he would keep his promise to protect her. But sleeping with her in his arms night after night was maddening. The bruises on her skin were beginning to fade but Killian suspected that the internal torment wouldn’t fade so easily.

It had been nearly a week since they had abruptly left port and Killian knew they had to make port soon because supplies were running low. He had consulted his maps and decided that there was a small port nearby where they could dock for a couple days and restock the ship. His men needed a break and many of them were growing anxious about having a woman on board. Only Killian and Martin knew why they had taken her but having a woman aboard a ship was considered bad luck so the crew was more eager than usual to scatter into the brothels and taverns as soon as the Jolly Roger had been properly docked.

Killian went to his cabin to find his guest fully dressed and the wig covering her golden locks.

"Where is my dagger?" she asked.

"I have it somewhere safe," he replied. "Where do you think you are going?"

"We’ve docked," she said waving her arm in the direction of the window. "The men are off the ship. I hoped that I would be permitted to leave this cabin. But I’ll need my dagger and my sword."

"Your sword never made it to my ship, I’m afraid," he said, crossing the room and settling into a chair. "And your dagger is somewhere safe, as I said. I can’t very well leave it lying about and run the risk of you slitting my throat while I sleep, now can I?"

"And why would I do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I’m your guest, not your captive, right?"

"Aye, but one can never be too careful," he said. "And careful means that I can’t have you exploring this port by yourself at night. You of all people should know how dangerous it can be for a woman alone at night. I took on a considerable risk when I decided to save you from your unfortunate position and I don’t intend to have anything happen to you the first night we set foot on land again!"

If he only knew the real risk he had taken … that she had let him take. “I can take care of myself,” Emma grumbled. She sighed and plopped herself down on another one of the chairs. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"All evidence to the contrary, Swan," he said, this time he raised his eyebrow as she glared at him. He almost laughed because she looked downright adorable when she was angry. "But you have been locked in my cabin for several days and you deserve to stretch those gorgeous legs of yours. If you want to leave the ship you can accompany me to a local establishment to get some food and ale."

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile. She leapt out of the chair and swung her cloak over her shoulders.

"And I can have my dagger?"

"I think not," he said and her face fell. Before she could protest her held up his hook and gripped the hilt of the sword on his hip. "I will protect you from any danger that may come our way." Most women he knew would swoon at the idea of his protection but this woman was far different from any he had ever known.

"Then thank you, but, no," she said, sitting back down in her chair. "I learned long ago that I can only rely on myself and I won’t step foot out of this cabin if I can’t protect myself."

"Very well, then," he conceded. He reached up and revealed a hidden compartment in the wall and pulled out her dagger. "You’re a tough lass."

She didn’t reply but took the dagger that he handed to her and slid it into her boot.

"After you, milady," Killian motioned to the ladder and she crossed the room and started up the stairs. When she got to the top she breathed in the salt air and pulled the hood over her head. She was glad to be out of the cabin. It was small and cramped and she had longed to be able to feel the wind on her face.

Killian took her arm and guided her off the ship and into the town. They reached a tavern and Emma’s spirits rose considerably when she heard the laughter and shouts coming from within. She had spent years sneaking out of the castle and staying hidden in the corner of taverns just like this one but she had always had to try to be invisible. This was the first time she would actually be able to have company and the pirate was able to carry on decent conversation. She knew that she still couldn’t draw any attention to herself, she was no longer in Edward’s kingdom but she was far from safe yet. But it was unlikely that the sort of people that would frequent this establishment would recognize the reclusive princess.

He led her inside and they found a table to themselves on the opposite wall from the entrance. Meat and ale were brought to the table and Emma found that she was starving. She hadn’t eaten much the past few days but her appetite had returned. Killian watched her eat with a smirk and she finished her mug of ale while his was only half drunk.

"Care for another?" he asked. She blushed prettily and nodded. Her second mug was brought to the table and she drained it just as quickly as the first. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the feeling that her freedom was within her grasp but Emma was feeling exhilarated.

"Thank you for taking me off the ship," she said; a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You are welcome, love," he replied. "My cabin may not be spacious but it is the only place I know you will be safe."

"There are worse cages to be held in," she said, lowering her eyes. She fell silent and Killian couldn’t think of anything to say. He wanted to ask her what she meant but he didn’t want to upset her. He was relieved when the barmaid brought two new mugs of ale to the table. His second, her third.

She took another gulp of the liquid and realized that she was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. “Thank you for keeping your promise,” she said.

"And which promise is that?" he asked, startled.

"To give me time to … recover," she said. "I know how difficult it is for a man to … control himself. Why do you hold me at night?"

He paused. He had thought she was sleeping and wouldn’t remember his embrace. “I hold you because you pull my arms around you,” he answered honestly. “And because you seem to need comforting.” Her eyes searched his and she saw only the truth there.

"I apologize," she said. "I must have done that in my sleep without knowing. I had a lady- uh, a friend that would always comfort me after the prince would …." Her voice trailed off. "When he was gone she would just hold me. She is the only part of my life that I will miss."

"I’m sorry that happened to you," Killian said. Her pain was etched on her face and he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to take away her sorrow. He far preferred the delighted smile he had seen when he agreed to take her off the ship to the wistful expression she wore now. He thought about a way that he could get that smile back. "We will be setting sail tomorrow. I have some business to attend to in the morning but perhaps when we are away from the port you would like to come up on deck?"

"Is that wise?" she asked. "I thought I was supposed to stay away from the crew."

"I don’t see the harm. They already know you’re staying aboard the ship and I won’t leave your side," he said.

"Then yes, I would love to be on deck," she said and Killian got a smile as he had hoped. It wasn’t quite the one he had seen before but her already stunning features were enhanced even more when she smiled. "I haven’t been aboard a ship since Hans brought me to the castle and I loved the open water."

"You sailed with the prince?" Killian asked. The smile dropped from her face and Emma realized her mistake. She looked down as her half full mug and regretted that she had let herself indulge in the alcohol.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"When was this?" he asked, his tone decidedly darker.

"It must have been two years ago," she lied. She didn’t offer any more information. Emma had learned that when she lied it was better not to get bogged down in details that might be forgotten later. She kept her answers simple.

"The prince must have taken a liking to you to steal you from your home and bring you to his kingdom," Killian said in a low voice.

"Evidently," she snapped. Her eyes flashed and she glared at him, challenging him to keep questioning her if he dared.

Killian leaned back in his chair and considered what he should do next. She hadn’t been honest with him, she wasn’t just another whore that the prince had branded she was special to him. Killian had thought that it would be days or maybe even a week before anyone would notice her absence and they would be far away by then. But if she was his favorite it was likely she was already missed.

He glanced around the room and saw what he had been dreading. A man at a nearby table was paying far too much attention to them. Killian met his gaze briefly before the man looked away but he knew that something was not right. It could possibly be that the man was just admiring her beauty but something about the way he had looked away so abruptly didn’t sit right. Killian dropped some coins on the table and hauled his companion to her feet. He had been so distracted by her that he had turned a blind eye to any potential danger.

"Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Why, I’m taking you back to my cabin, of course. I expect to get what I’ve paid for," Killian picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the tavern to the hoots and calls of the men inside. Before she knew it they were back out in the cool night air and he had brought her into an alley across the street from where they had just left.

"Please, please put me down," she beat her fists against his back and tried to kick him but she wasn’t able to land any blows. She felt the panic start to take over her and just as she went to scream he dropped her to her feet in front of him and covered her mouth with his hand. His hooked arm went around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Shhhh… be quiet," he whispered urgently, "There was a man inside that was looking at you as though he recognized you. I took you out to see if he would follow us."

Emma’s eyes widened but she stopped resisting him. They both peered around the corner and saw that a man was exiting slowly from the entrance to the tavern and he looked around. “Is that him?” she whispered.

"Aye."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the man. To her horror she recognized him, too. She didn’t know his name but he had worked in the King Edward’s stables for about a year. Emma couldn’t remember how long it had been since she saw him last but she knew if he was following her that she had been recognized.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Follow my lead, love," Killian said. His hand went to the back of her neck and his mouth came down on hers.

Emma tensed at the sudden action and she moved to push him away but he only held her tighter. His tongue swept intimately into her mouth and Emma realized that this was the first time she had been kissed. She had overheard servants gossip and she had read descriptions but nothing had prepared her for this experience.

His mouth was warm on hers and his tongue teased her as he slanted his mouth over her and deepened the kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair and she held him close, afraid that this unexpected moment would end too quickly. It may have been the alcohol but Emma felt light headed and dizzy and she was grateful that he was holding her so tightly. All trace of the fear she felt seemed to drain from her body as his hand moved from the back of her head and traveled down the side of her body. When he reached her hip he pulled her leg up and patted her dagger.

Emma understood. The kiss was meant to be a distraction. She pulled her fingers from his hair and slowly moved her hand so she could grab the dagger quickly. She felt Killian’s hand leave her body and grip his sword. A moment later she heard the boots in the dirt not far from where she stood in his arms. She couldn’t explain why but somehow the realization that Killian had only kissed her as a ruse disappointed her.

"Foolish pirate," the man said when he was upon them. "Prince Hans won’t just kill you for this, he’ll torture you first."

Killian ended the kiss almost leisurely but didn’t release his hold on Emma. He turned to face the man and saw that he was holding out his sword.

"Unless you have a wish to die tonight I suggest you go back inside and forget what you think you saw," Killian threatened.

"Oh, I think not," the man said with a smile. "The prince is generous with rewards. I wasn’t sure at first but when I saw you haul her out of the bar I knew it was my lucky day."

"Well, as you can see she prefers my company," he said, indicating the way that she clung to him. "So again, I suggest you leave us alone."

"It’s not really her choice, she belongs to the prince!" the man said. He lunged forward and tried to grab Emma’s arm but Killian was quicker and he deftly placed himself between them.

"I’ve seen the way the prince treats his whores so I think I’ll be keeping this one for myself," Killian drew his sword and swiped at the man. He darted out of the way just in time and laughed.

"I knew you were a foolish pirate," he said. "This is no whore." The man was close enough to her. Without thinking Emma grabbed the dagger from her boot and slashed at his throat. A spray of blood covered her hands and the man clutched his throat. He sank to the ground as blood continued to spurt from his neck and soaked the ground.

For a moment neither of them moved they just stared at the crumpled body in the alley. Killian remembered himself first and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, lass," he urged. "We need to get back to the ship before anyone sees you covered in blood."

Emma looked down and saw the dagger clutched in her right hand. She also saw that her hands were red and she wasn’t sure why. Blood, it must be blood. She looked from her hands to Killian’s face and his words sunk in. They needed to get out of here. No one was around to know they were responsible for this but they had to get away from the body before they were seen. Emma quickly covered her hands with her cloak to hide the blood and she walked swiftly and silently next to Killian back to the Jolly Roger.

When they were safe inside his cabin he removed her cloak and threw it aside. He held out his hand for the dagger and she realized that she was still gripping it tightly. She dropped it into his hand and he quickly wiped it off and returned it to the hiding place in the wall. He brought her a basin of water and washed the blood from her hands while she just stared. Emma felt as though she was watching this happen to someone else.

"We’ll have to take the dress off," Killian said gently. Emma stood up wordlessly and let him unlace her bodice and remove her skirts. The blood had sprayed over her dress but thankfully it had not soaked through. Killian began to remove his clothes until only his pants remained. She watched him quietly as he stuffed her bloody clothes into another hiding place in the room.

"What if they come for me?"

"They won’t. We left before him, remember? I made a point to announce that I would be taking you directly to my cabin," Killian explained. "Men are killed in the streets often in ports. There is no reason to think we had anything to do with it."

"What about my clothes?" she asked.

"I will send Martin to purchase a dress for you before we leave tomorrow," he told her.

She nodded and hugged her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold.

"Come to bed, Leia," Killian said, holding out her hand to him.

She cringed when she heard the fake name she had given him. He had no idea the danger that she had let him take on and she knew that she owed him the truth. But she couldn’t tell him, not yet.

She crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. He pulled back the blanket and she laid her head back on the pillow. This time he didn’t put the blanket between them but instead pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her lips still tingled with the memory of his kiss and feeling his arms around her again was too much for her. Emma felt a tear fall down her cheek and she sniffled as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"It’s okay, darling,” Killian placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I promised to protect you and I am a man of my word. But tomorrow you will tell me who you really are.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma struggles with whether she can trust the pirate. Will she tell him the truth?

Emma slept surprisingly well and, not surprisingly, woke up alone in the cabin. As soon as she opened her eyes she remembered Killian’s words from the night before.

_Tomorrow you will tell me who you really are._

He had said he had some business to attend to before they sailed this afternoon and Emma was relieved that she had some time alone to think about her predicament. Killian knew that she was not just a whore that had been unfortunate enough to attract the attention of the prince. She had killed the man before he could reveal her true identity. Emma looked down at her hands and remembered how they had been covered with blood. There was no trace of it now but she couldn’t get the image out of her mind.

She had killed a man. And Killian had protected her … again. He hurried her back to his cabin, cleaned her up and comforted her. All he asked in return was her honesty.

Emma paced the cabin and thought about all the possible scenarios that could happen if she revealed her true identity. Killian might be furious with her and sail her right back to her husband to try and minimize the damage he had unintentionally done. In his anger he might also turn her over to his crew as punishment. She shook her head to banish that thought. She might not know the pirate very well but she couldn’t imagine him being that cruel.

But she also couldn’t imagine that he would knowingly help a princess escape permanently from her kingdom. He was a pirate after all and that meant that he would probably see the opportunity in the situation and try to ransom her. Any way she imagined it she would end up back with her forbidding husband and that was a fate worse than death. She looked out the window at the overcast sky. Without the sun she couldn’t tell how early it was and how much time she had before Killian returned. She had to come up with a story … fast.

She had barely begun to think when a knock sounded at the cabin door.

"Are you decent, Miss?" she heard a voice and relief washed over her. It wasn’t Killian.

"Yes," she answered. She heard the door unlock and one of Killian’s men came into the cabin and put a package on the table.

"The captain asked me to bring these to you," he said. "I’ve never purchased women’s clothing before. I hope they are acceptable."

Emma untied the package and revealed two simple dresses, one green and one blue. “The captain asked you to bring these to me? When?”

"Just this morning."

"And do you know when the captain will return?" she asked.

"I expect he will be back to the ship within the hour." An hour. That was enough time to concoct a believable story.

"Thank you Mister …."

"Martin," he replied. "Jack Martin." Jack Martin was a sturdy man with kind eyes who looked to be in his forties. He wasn’t particularly attractive but there was something about him that Emma liked.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin," she smiled. "I should apologize. I know it’s considered bad luck to have a woman aboard a pirate ship."

"No need to apologize to me," he said, shaking his head. "I’m not very superstitious about that sort of thing. It’s nice to have something pretty to look at. Besides, you’re not the first woman that the captain has brought on board the Jolly Roger."

"Really?" Emma’s eyes widened and she felt something tingle in her stomach. She laughed it off. "Does he make a habit of rescuing women?"

Martin chuckled. “No, miss, there was only one other woman. She came to the captain and asked him to take her away from her miserable life … said she couldn’t bear another day with her husband.”

"And Captain Hook didn’t have any qualms about stealing a woman away from her husband like that?"

"Nah," he shook his head again. "He didn’t steal anything, she begged him to take her away. So he did … and he wasn’t called Captain Hook then … just Captain Jones."

"When was this?" Emma asked, intrigued.

"Oh, a long, long time ago," he laughed again as if he had some private joke.

"And what became of her?"

"She died," the laughter left his voice. "Her husband found them. He killed her and took the captain’s hand."

"Oh."

"I probably shouldn’t have told you," he said.

"I won’t let on to the captain that I know anything," she said gently. "Thank you again for the garments. They are lovely." She smiled at him.

"He also wanted me to tell you to get dressed. He’ll be taking you on deck as soon as we are far enough away from port." Martin went back up the ladder and locked the door to the cabin behind him.

Emma was surprised that Killian still planned to let her up on deck after what happened last night. She busied herself with getting dressed and thinking about what she would tell him when he asked her to tell him the truth about who she was. Martin’s story wasn’t what she had expected to hear. Pirates were known for pillaging and plundering, not rescuing desperate women.

The hour passed quickly and she heard commotion on deck and assumed that Killian had returned. He didn’t come for her right away, she assumed that he was anxious to leave as soon as possible. She had to admit she want to get as far away as she could from this place, too. It seemed Emma was destined to have bad memories wherever she went now.

Of course, she had one good memory that she brought with her from this port. Despite the unfortunate circumstances this was where she had her first kiss. She touched her lips and closed her eyes, lost in the memory. She remembered the astonishment she felt when his mouth covered hers and how her natural reaction was to try and push him off. He had been forceful but gentle and her mouth had opened easily for him. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she thought about the way his tongue had slid across her lower lip. More than any detail of the kiss she recalled the way she felt as though she was melting into him.

The jolt of the ship brought her wandering mind back to the present. She went to the window and saw that they were leaving. She watched as the buildings of the port town became smaller as they sailed back out to sea and she felt ashamed. She should be thinking about the horrific murder she had committed, not about the way the captain’s mouth had burned a memory onto her lips. And she should be thinking about him as a pirate, not just a man. She should be thinking of a way to make him believe her story. Self-preservation should be her only thought.

The door unlocked and Killian descended into the cabin. She had put on the blue dress and though it was simple she looked radiant. Her long blond hair tumbled over her shoulders and she greeted him with a smile.

"I told you, I’m a man of my word," he held out his hand. "Would you like to accompany me up on deck?"

She took his hand and let him lead her up to the deck of the ship. She closed her eyes and the wind swirled in her hair. She could taste the salt air on her tongue and she breathed it in deeply. The sun was peeking through the clouds and Emma realized that she hadn’t felt the sun on her face in longer than she could remember. She’s been stuck in the captain’s quarters for the better part of the last week and prior to that she had been kept in her rooms in the castle. She wasn’t often permitted to walk in the courtyard and she usually only managed her escapes at night under cover of darkness.

Killian watched as the smile crept over her face and brightened all of her lovely features. When she opened her eyes and looked at him he marveled at the way the sun made her seas green eyes shine like emeralds. He couldn’t help but smile, too when he saw how the open sea breathed life into her. She was made for a life on the water, he had no doubt.

"I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to wear my wig," she said quietly as he led them towards the bow of the ship.

"I much prefer you like this," he said, capturing a lock of her golden hair and running it between his fingers. "After all, you will be telling me who you are. It’s only fitting that you are not in disguise when you do so."

Her face fell and she turned away from him. Her hair slipped out of his fingers as she walked to the edge of the ship and placed her hand on the railing. He hadn’t expected this to be easy but he would not be swayed. He stood behind her and placed his hand and hook on either side of her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he felt her body tense.

"Please, don’t," she whispered. Killian immediately complied and removed his hook and instead leaned against the railing next to her. Whatever the truth was he could tell that she had been through an ordeal and the last thing he wanted was to cause her any more pain.

"I’ve kept my promise to you," he began. Emma didn’t look at him but continued to look out at the waves in front of her. "Now you owe me the truth."

She turned and faced him defiantly. “I don’t owe anything to anyone,” she said sharply. “I didn’t ask to be where I was and I didn’t ask to be here now. Decisions are always made for me and I never have a say. You brought me on board your ship knowing that you were taking a risk, Captain Hook. All you need to know is that you underestimated the risk you took and I suggest you proceed with caution but I will tell you no more.”

Killian’s eyed darkened and Emma feared she had gone too far. “I would kill a man who spoke to me that way,” he cautioned. He stood up straight and titled her chin up so she could observe the warning in his expression.

"I am no man, Captain," she said, not backing down. "If your choice is to punish me then get on with it, I’ve endured much, I’m certain I can handle it."

"Don’t be so sure," he growled.

"My secrets are mine," she said. "Nothing you can do will make me reveal them."

"Martin!" Killian yelled. The man rushed to them and stood ready to hear his captain’s order. "Take Miss Swan back to my cabin. I fear the sea air has been too much for her."

"Yes, sir," Martin said. Emma turned on her heel and let the sailor guide her back below deck. He locked the door as he left, not saying a word to her. Emma sat and waited, expecting the pirate wanted to threaten her in a more private setting.

But it was hour before anyone came into the cabin. Martin returned just as the sun was setting and brought in two plates of food and a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and poured two glasses.

"What is going on, Mr. Martin?" she asked.

"The captain will be joining you shortly," was all he said.

Moments later Killian entered and closed and locked the door behind him. He removed his coat and sat down wordlessly, indicating that she should do the same. They ate in silence and Emma was careful not to let herself indulge in the wine too much. She eyed him cautiously as she sipped but he seemed to be quite at ease, not at all angry.

"Do you have any complaints about your treatment aboard my ship?" His voice broke into the silence and startled Emma.

"No."

"But you don’t trust me," he stated.

"Not entirely."

"So I have gained some trust?" he asked.

Emma wasn’t sure where he was leading her. She suspected he was trying a different tactic to get her to reveal her secret. “You haven’t given me any reason to doubt you. You have kept your word to me but I don’t know you well enough to trust you completely.”

"Then let’s get to know each other, shall we?" Killian poured another glass of wine for himself. He offered her some but Emma shook her head to decline. "Let’s start with your name. You gave me a fake one I presume?"

"Yes."

"I won’t call you by a fake name."

"Then call me Swan," she suggested. "The name is from a favorite story of mine growing up and sometimes my parents would call me that."

"Fair enough," Killian said. "Can I expect honest answers to my questions, Swan?"

"I will not lie to you, Captain," she answered. "But I am being honest when I say that I cannot tell you what you want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I must protect myself."

"I can protect you," he said. Emma heard the sincerity in his voice but she wouldn’t waver. She took another sip of the wine.

"The only one who can protect me is me," she said.

There was silence for a few minutes. Killian watched her and considered his next course of action. The woman was infuriating.

"You are high born," he stated. She opened her mouth but he waved her off. "Don’t bother denying it or saying you can’t answer me. It’s obvious. I noticed it the first day you were aboard. You try to hide it but everything about you gives it away."

"Can I ask you a question, Captain?"

"Killian will do."

"What do you plan to do with me, Killian?"

"Well, Swan, I plan to keep my word and sail you as far from King Edward’s kingdom and I can possibly get. From there it is your choice," he told her.

"Even if I won’t tell you who I am?"

"Aye. You first caught my eye because I saw your blond hair beneath your wig and you were a mystery that I wanted to unravel. I have always loved a challenge and you have presented one that I can’t resist." He picked up the wine bottle and crossed the room to her side of the table. He went to pour her more wine but she covered the glass. "Do you not care for the wine? I had Martin bring a good bottle."

"I don’t think I should be drinking," she said.

He sighed. “Swan, I saw how much you enjoyed the ale last night. I’ve told you that you will be safe with me. If you want to indulge I can assure you I won’t take advantage of you in any way.”

Emma removed her hand and let Killian fill her glass. She took a long sip and let the red liquid pool in her mouth and wash over her tongue. She had stood her ground and won and she felt immensely pleased with herself.

"I’m curious, Swan," Killian said, sitting in the chair next to her instead of the one he had occupied across the table. "Are you a virgin?"

Emma almost choked. “Why would you ask me that?”

"Are you?"

"No."

"My apologies, I didn’t think so based on the brand you have on you but I was just remembering the way you kissed me last night," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You didn’t seem very … experienced."

"You caught me off guard," she began. Without thinking she blurted out the truth. "I am not a virgin but that was my first experience with kissing."

Killian didn’t say anything but she saw his eyes darken and his expression looked menacing.

"I’m sorry that my lack of experience angers you," she mumbled, casting her eyes down and watching the ruby liquid shimmer in her glass.

"No, love, that is not what angers me," Killian spoke in a low, controlled voice. "What angers me is the idea that any man would take you without first kissing you senseless. It angers me that I have felt your body tense in fear when you feel I have gotten too close. What angers me is that you have been abused when you should have been cherished."

A tear fell down Emma’s cheek. She wanted to sink into his words but she had heard pretty words before that only disappointed her in the end. “It’s not your concern.”

"It is now."

She wiped the tears from her face and raised her eyes to meet his gaze. “None of this is going to make me tell you who I am.”

"Bloody hell, woman," Killian sighed. He threw his head back in exasperation. "I’m not trying to pry your secrets from you, I just want to help!"

"Why?"

"I’ve already answered that."

"You’re willing to help me with nothing in return because I’m a challenge and a mystery?" she asked skeptically.

"In return I get the pleasure of your company and a charming bed mate," he said.

"If you are looking for more companionship I think I’ve been clear that I am not inclined to offer myself to anyone," she snapped.

"I wasn’t suggesting that, Swan," he said, trying to control the frustration in his voice. This woman was testing him more than any had before.

The conversation halted again and for several long minutes they sat in silence. She stared at her wine glass in between sips and he stared at her.

"Did you like when I kissed you?" he asked her finally.

The question surprised her and she searched his eyes to try and decipher his reason for asking. She couldn’t find anything alarming so she chose to answer honestly. “Yes, I liked it.”

"Would you like me to kiss you again?"

She sighed. “Yes, but please don’t.” She felt the heat in her cheeks.

Killian rose from his chair and walked to stand beside her. She could feel her heartbeat racing as he leaned down and she froze with … what? Fear? Anticipation? He placed a kiss gently on her forehead and without another word he put his coat back on, exited the cabin and left her alone.

* * *

 

Killian returned to his quarters well past midnight. Emma had been sitting by the window watching the clouds pass in front of the moon. She turned her head and they locked eyes in the dark room. Without a word Emma went to the bed and lay down. Killian removed all his layers of clothes, save his pants, and lay on his back next to her. He smelled strongly of rum and salt air. Emma turned and laid her head on his chest and draped an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and he felt her body relax in his arms. They fell asleep like that and when the dawn woke him he found that she hadn’t let him go.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma get a little closer … this chapter is mostly from Killian’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get into Killian’s head for a while, shall we?
> 
> I should say that those waiting for the smut will not be disappointed … eventually … but the slow burn of their sexual tension is one of my favorite things about them so I’m trying to recreate that here. I meant to have more scenes in this chapter but when Emma and Killian are alone I just get carried away … Enjoy!

Killian looked down at the mysterious woman lying on his chest, her arm clinging to him as she slept and his heart swelled. It had been a long time since his black heart had felt anything but emptiness and then the aggravating blond had tumbled into his life and he felt like he was waking up. There was nothing he wanted more than for her to trust him with her secrets but this girl had been forced into too much in her life. He was a patient man; he could give her the time she needed but then what? Who was he to give anyone hope that the world had anything more than pain and disappointment.

He had survived for hundreds of years in Neverland waiting to find a way to exact his vengeance on the man that killed his love. When he finally returned to the Enchanted Forest he learned that Rumpelstiltskin had manipulated the Evil Queen into cursing the land. But her curse failed, thanks in part to his own intervention, and Killian saw how miserable the Crocodile was knowing that his centuries of planning had failed and Killian knew that leaving him alone to live with his own cowardice was more of a punishment than death. Baelfire had managed to escape Neverland and was free from the clutches of both Pan and Rumpelstiltskin. Killian had felt a sort of peace knowing that Milah’s son would be able to grow up a world away and move on.

Moving on was something that Killian has never been good at. He may have let his vengeance die unrequited but an immortal life of misery more than made up for it. But one thing that Killian couldn’t let go was the pirate’s life. After Liam’s death he swore that he would never serve another king and their corrupt causes. Royalty had a habit of making decisions and not caring how it affected those that had to carry them out. He had spent hundreds of years in Neverland and he had traveled through many realms. He found that Neverland wasn’t the only place where time stood still and he couldn’t even begin to guess his actual age. He turned his head and looked at the spot on the floor where Liam had died in his arms and sighed. This ship had seen so much death.

The beauty in his arms stirred and the arm that had been around his waist drifted down to rest where he was quickly becoming aroused. He cautiously slid out of the bed and dressed without making a sound. He had made a promise to her and he didn’t intend to break that promise. He was not a randy young lad who couldn’t control himself – although if anyone could make him feel that way it was her.

He looked back at her slender form lying peacefully in his bed. She was on her stomach and one long, shapely leg was exposed where she the blanket had been pulled away. She was perfect; her pale skin practically glowed in the meager light that filtered into the room. He had to get out of there.

Killian found that the best way to keep his promise was to limit his time alone with her. Days passed and Killian kept himself busy throughout the ship. Occasionally she would spend some time walking about the deck during the day and he always kept a close watch not just on her but on the crew. He was well aware of the affect she had on him and wanted to make sure that none of his mean got any ideas. She spent most of her time in his cabin, though. He had plenty of books and she said that they kept her entertained.

Keeping himself busy with maintaining the ship was the best way Killian knew how to occupy his mind. When there was nothing to be done he stood at the steering wheel and let his mind wander. His thoughts always went back to her and he would inevitably think about the way she felt as she lay against him in the dark. Ever since the night that she fell asleep on his chest each night she waited up for him to return to the cabin. She never said why and Killian never asked. They just got into bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

On the third day since leaving their last port Killian was listening to Martin report the status of their supplies. They would have to stop into port again soon, they had meant to take on stores enough to last at least a month in King Edward’s port but in their haste they hadn’t been able to stock up. The last port they stopped in was much smaller and they weren’t able to procure everything they needed despite Killian’s best efforts. Unless they came upon a ship soon they would have to stop in another port big enough to provide them with what they needed. Killian consulted the maps and they agreed that there was a port about a day’s sail away that would suffice.

"See to it that my guest is brought a tub and hot water," he ordered Martin. "And see to it that you oversee the delivery and removal of it. I don’t want anyone getting any ideas."

"Aye, Captain." Martin went off to see that the captain’s orders were followed.

When Killian entered his cabin that night he found her sitting in the dark room, absentmindedly running a comb through her wet hair; staring out at the reflection of the moon on the calm water. They had developed a routine of not speaking before climbing into bed so Killian said nothing and started to remove his clothes.

"Thank you for the bath," she said. "I washed my chemise but it hasn’t dried yet. I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed one of your fresh shirts."

Killian had been shrugging off his vest but he paused at her words. She stood up and faced him and she was indeed wearing one of his black silk shirts. The hem of it brushed her mid-thigh and the collar was a deep V and exposed more of her chest than he was accustomed to seeing.

"I never thought I would say this to anyone but my shirt looks far better on you than it does me," he smiled and continued to undress. Emma grinned and rolled her eyes at his compliment. "You may wear it whenever you wish so long as you only wear it in here. You may look stunning but you are quite exposed and I can’t have my crew being any more distracted by you than they already are. I can also have someone wash your clothes for you."

"I feel more comfortable cleaning my own undergarments, thank you," she said. "And your crew barely even notices me."

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"No one ever talks to be except Mr. Martin," she said. "They all just ignore me when I’m on deck and they don’t even respond when I greet them."

"That’s because they are afraid of me," he explained. "Most of the men can only think of one thing when they see a woman as beautiful as you so it’s easier to just ignore you than deal with the torture of being near you without being able to have you."

"Is that why you ignore me, then?" she asked. "Is being near me torture?"

Killian wished he could take back his words. “Let’s go to sleep,” he said. “We’ll be sailing into a larger port tomorrow afternoon so we can get the supplies we need to sail far from here.”

Killian sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him. She looked at him expectantly and he knew she was not going to be satisfied with him dodging her question.

"Yes, darling, that is why I avoid you. Holding you in my arms each night, feeling you holding tightly to me is maddening. I gave you my word that you will be safe with me and I can promise you that there is nothing to fear from me. Unlike many men I know how to be patient and I can control myself," he paused. "But if you knew the desires that ran through my head each night you would probably be afraid of me."

He half expected her to try and run or scream. The reaction he got was the last thing he ever expected. She stared at him for a moment and then walked slowly to where he sat on the edge of the bed. When she stopped she was practically standing between his legs.

"Will you kiss me again?" she asked him. Her voice was clear and sure and Killian didn’t hesitate. His hand went up to caress the side of her face and he closed his eyes as his lips met hers.

Her lips were soft and as they pressed against his Killian felt a surge of warmth course through his body. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and breathed in the smell of soap that still lingered on her skin. Both of her hands went to either side of his face and she timidly opened her mouth to him. He had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless. He ached to make this moment unspoiled for her.

She slanted her mouth over his and he could almost hear his heart beating faster as her fingers raked into his hair. His own hand went to her damp locks and kneaded the nape of her neck. He felt his body respond to her and he cursed himself for his weakness. He hoped she wouldn’t press herself into him and be frightened by his arousal. He had to stop this before it went too far but all he could think about was her mouth and her lips and the way her tongue tentatively played with his.

When she moaned softly into his mouth he knew he had to put an end to the moment. He was dangerously close to letting his passion for her take over and ignoring the voice in his head that warned him not to get close to anyone. He slowly untangled his hand from her hair and gently pushed on her shoulder to break the kiss. Their mouths no longer touched but she stood there with her forehead against his as they both tried to slow their heartbeats and steady their breathing.

"I’m sorry," she finally whispered as she pulled back and he was able to look into her eyes. They were darkened with what he knew was lust and he could only imagine what his own looked like.

"You never need to apologize for acting on your wants with me, darling." Killian said, giving her a smile.

She returned it with a small one of her own and Killian felt a tug at his chest to see how lovely she looked in the dim light of the lantern, her lips swollen from his kiss. He brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to ignore the longing that coursed through him. He also tried to ignore that he could see the evidence of her own desire by the way her nipples could be seen poking against the thin fabric of his shirt. He didn’t know how he would fall asleep with her pressed against him but he knew this could go no further tonight.

The way she had kissed him made him think that if he was slow and gentle enough he could probably seduce her. She was certainly responsive to him. But even though he didn’t know the whole story he knew that she had been through far too much for him to take advantage of her damaged state. She was craving comfort and something to make her forget and Killian even now knew that wasn’t enough for him. This maddening woman was consuming his thoughts. If he allowed himself to care anymore than he already did he would surely lose his heart.

"Blow out the lantern, love, and come to bed," he requested.

"I don’t even remember lighting it," she said, crossing to where it hung on the wall and blowing it out.

"Our kiss made you forgetful, lass?" he teased. But he seemed to recall the room being dark when he entered.

She climbed into bed and tried to curl herself against him and pull his arm over her but Killian stopped her with a chuckle.

"I’m sorry, Swan but I found myself quite overwhelmed by you and my body seems to have a mind of its own. Maybe it’s better if you don’t sleep so close tonight," he suggested.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a confused expression but then she seemed to quickly realize what he meant. She gave him a sly smile. “Is this the torture that you were referring to?” she asked.

"Indeed it is, my dear," he replied.

She leaned in and placed a tender, chaste kiss to his lips and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m no longer afraid of the way you … react to me,” she said. She lay down and pressed herself back into him and Killian had no doubt that she could feel his hardness.

He groaned and pulled her tightly against his chest. “Perhaps you should be more wary,” he growled into her ear. “A man can only take so much enticement.”

She just sighed and pressed herself back again. Killian’s breath hitched as he felt her rub against him.

"Careful, Swan," he warned. She was tempting him and his warnings weren’t discouraging her. What had gotten into her tonight? First the unexpected kiss and now she was wantonly pressing herself against him.

His hand splayed across her taut stomach and with his fingers he traced lazy circles upward until he reached the exposed skin in the valley between her breasts. He slipped his hand inside the shirt and cupped her breast, his thumb brushing over the sensitive peak. She drew in a sharp breath at the intimate touch and Killian paused to see if she was alarmed.

"Do you like the way I touch you?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to keep touching you?"

"Yes," she breathed. His thumb moved again and this time she pushed forward into his fingers.

Killian wanted to forget his reservations and give in to the passion that was sparking between them. He wanted to place his mouth over her breast and tease her until she writhed beneath him and begged for his tongue to taste a more intimate spot. He wanted to chase away the darkness that she had come to expect when she lay with a man and introduce her to all the pleasures he could coax from her body. He wanted to hear his name fall from her lips as she came undone.

But he was a patient man. The enchanting temptress had brought light back into his dark heart and he would settle for nothing less than her heart in return. He knew that this path would probably lead to devastation and torment but he wanted to be more to her than just a distraction from her pain.

This was why he avoided her. This was why he left the bed they shared every morning before she woke. She was becoming increasingly more impossible to resist and he couldn’t handle the causal morning intimacy of waking up together. Killian knew that he would not be capable of resisting her forever and she would likely never want to open her heart to a reprehensible pirate. But he at least knew where he could start.

"If you desire my touch I will give you everything you want and more," he said. He removed his hand and kissed her cheek. "All I ask is your name."

He heard her scoff but she didn’t say anything but she stopped moving. They both lay completely still and listened to the sound of the waves against the hull of the ship. Before long he heard her breathing become even and he knew that she had, as usual, drifted easily to sleep. He lay awoke for what seemed like hours until he finally fell into an uneasy sleep of his own.

The dawn seemed to come earlier than usual and Killian quietly left the cabin without waking her. When he emerged on deck he saw the storm clouds forming in the distance. He shouted orders to the crew and he readied the Jolly Roger to outrun the storm.

"Looks like a bad one," Martin said to him.

"Aye," he replied. The clouds did look menacing but he was confident that they would be able to sail into port before the worst of the storm overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Most of the story has been from Emma’s perspective thus far so I really wanted to clear up what Killian was thinking. I hope I’m not disappointing anyone with my characterization. Obviously they had different life experiences than on the show but I’m trying to capture their personalities while adding in how my story has changed them. I’ve always felt that Killian was putty in Emma’s hands and after seeing Snow Drifts last season it was clear to me that even at his worst he would drop everything for her.
> 
> I have a hard time deviating from canon so in this AU I picked up from Regina’s curse failing and everything is fair game for me from there. I tried to explain away any lingering storylines from the established story but don’t expect Rumple or Regina to show up because I just don’t feel like I have any grasp on portraying them correctly. So just assume from here on out that they faded into obscurity – or found their happy endings, whatever you prefer.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma weather the storm …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering what’s going on with Emma (which you probably must be) then read on and see what is going on in her head. There is some light smut in this chapter and a little bit of violence. 
> 
> I have a clear path for this story but I am writing as I go so I am just as anxious as all of you to see what the characters are going to do. Sometimes the chapters just don’t go as planned and I have to follow where my muse takes me. This is one of those chapters.

Killian had sent Martin to warn her that there would be bumpy seas ahead. Emma watched the waves rise higher around the ship from the relative safety of the cabin and she knew she should be afraid but she found it exciting. Over the past week she had found that what she had expected to feel about a great many things wasn’t the way she felt at all.

Her behavior from the night before should have filled her with shame but she didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed. She felt curious and frustrated but mostly she felt like she had some control over _something_ for the first time in her life. Emma give up hope that she would ever feel anything other than fear and loneliness but over the past few days Killian had introduced her to a new feeling and she was addicted to it. She knew she had pushed him to the brink but never once did she feel the fear that she had grown accustomed to. She hadn’t planned for any of it to happen but now she felt as though she was the one who had power over him and that was intoxicating.

The only thing she regretted was that she had inadvertently given him more leverage over her in discovering the secret she was hiding from him. She wanted more of the sensations that his touch provided, she wanted these new feelings to block out all the pain that she carried with her but he had been clear that he wouldn’t let her use him without giving him her name. She knew the pirate was beginning to care for her and she selfishly craved his affection. She didn’t know who he thought she was but if he knew the truth she knew that he would be furious at her trickery. She had to maintain her secrets and be careful not to let her own developing fondness for him get in the way of her chance at freedom.

The rain began to fall just as land came into view. By the time they docked it was pouring and Killian burst into the cabin dripping wet. He looked exhausted but exhilarated and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw him.

"Enjoying the weather?" she teased.

He grinned and pulled out a small trunk. “Get your things. The storm is going to be worse than I thought. It’s not safe for you to stay here.”

"And where will I stay?" she asked as she folded her dress and placed it in the trunk with a few items she might need.

“ _We_ will stay at an inn that’s close to the docks,” he said. He closed the trunk and threw her cloak over her shoulders. It had been washed but the blood stain was still noticeable although once it was drenched she doubted that anyone would be able to see it. She pulled the hood over her head and followed him out into the rain.

The inn was a short walk away but Emma found that the torrential rain had already soaked through her clothes. She could only hope that the clothes in the trunk had remained dry as she stood dripping on the floor while Killian arranged for a room. She kept her head low so not to be recognized and Killian returned to her side quickly and guided her up the stairs and down a short hall to a room at the end of the building.

Once inside he went to the window and pushed aside the drapes. He could see the Jolly Roger from their room and it was still light enough outside to see the ship bob up and down in the water with the force of the waves.

"Are you worried about your ship?" she asked.

"She’ll be fine," Killian said, turning away from the window. He saw that Emma was shivering in her wet clothes. "It’s you I’m worried about, love. I’m going to get this fireplace lit and you are going to get out of those wet garments and put on something dry."

He opened the trunk and Emma was relieved to see that the contents had stayed mostly dry. “It will take all night for these to dry,” she indicated her dripping clothes. “But these should be wearable in an hour or two.” She draped the damp clothes from the trunk on the bed facing the fireplace.

"Go ahead and undress and get under the blankets," he said with a wink. "I promise I won’t look."

She rolled her eyes and started removing her soaked layers as he lit the fire. The room filled with light and warmth and Emma slid into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Aren’t you going to take off your wet clothes?"

"Well, if I do that then you and I will both be in the same room without clothes on until something is dry enough," he said.

"What’s the matter, scared?"

"Actually, yes," he said giving her a meaningful look. Emma had been teasing but his gave her pause.

"Well, I promise I won’t bite," she said, shaking her head as though he was talking nonsense. "You must be cold and I won’t have it be my fault if you become ill."

"If the lady insists," he said. He first removed his sword and pulled the flask from his belt. He handed it to her and she took a sip, making a face as the liquid burned down her throat. She watched as he removed his coat and draped it over a chair and started deftly unbuttoning his vest. She often forgot that he only had one hand when she saw how easily he performed tasks that she thought would be challenging.

She took another drink from the flask and felt the liquid spread warmth into her stomach. Killian pulled his shirt hem from his pants and she watched as he peeled it off his shoulders, mesmerized by the way his muscles flexed with his movement. She had seen her husband naked on many occasions but her only reaction to him had ever been revulsion. Killian was different, his body was hard and lean much like her husband’s but she had never seen him use it for anything but protection and … pleasure. His hands went to the laces on his pants and he stopped.

"Fair is fair," he said. "Avert your eyes."

Emma blushed and looked away. A moment later she felt the bed movie and Killian slipped in beside her, placing a blanket between them to avoid their naked skin inadvertently touching. She was grateful but also a little disappointed. Her fingers itched to touch him.

"And don’t drink all my rum," he said, snatching the flask from her with a smile. He took a swig and settled on his side, leaning on his elbow and looking up at her.

"So, what do we do now?" Emma asked, looking around the small room. It didn’t have much to offer.

"Well, I can think of plenty of enjoyable activities we could be doing if you would just tell me your name," he said with a wicked grin. "But since you insist on being so stubborn we will have to settle for some pleasant conversation while we wait out the storm."

Emma smiled at him and marveled at how much she felt at ease with the pirate. She had spent most of her life keeping her guard up, especially the last six years, that she had almost forgotten how to relax. But here in this small room with the rain pounding on the roof above them, the crackle of the logs in the fireplace and the pleasant way the alcohol was making her body tingle she felt more at peace than she could ever remember.

"Tell me about you parents," she said.

"Not much to tell, I’m afraid," Killian replied. "I don’t remember my mother and my father left me aboard a ship when I was just a boy. He was a fugitive and he escaped one night and didn’t bring me with him."

"What became of him?"

"I never heard from him again. He was probably caught and killed," Killian said. He took another swig of the rum and offered it back to her. "What about your parents? Or am I asking you to reveal too much?"

"My parents loved me very much," she began. "But they were killed when I was ten. I was raised by a guardian after that and he saw to it that I was brought up accept nothing less than perfection. He wasn’t exactly cruel but he didn’t love me…" Her voice trailed off and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Should we change the subject?"

"Please do!" she laughed as she took another sip of the strong liquor.

For the next couple hours Killian told Emma stories about his adventures traveling the realms. She listened to his voice and acted appropriately shocked at the right moments and laughed more than she probably should. The rain continued to beat on the window pane as it grew dark outside. She lay in the bed drinking and listening to his tales and thinking how much happier her life could have been if she wasn’t a princess. Killian had the liberty to choose to be a pirate and explore the far reaches of the worlds. She envied his freedom and she was thankful that he was giving her a chance at her own.

Night had fallen and they had emptied the flask. Killian’s lack of sleep the night before and his morning spent battling the storm had exhausted him. As he started to doze Emma laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart as they both fell asleep.

_The stone floor was cold on her bare feet as she moved silently across her room._ _She pushed open the door that brought her into the room where Hans lay sleeping and she gripped the blade of her dagger._ _She approached the bed and raised the dagger in the air._ _Before she could plunge it into his heart a hand gripped her wrist and spun her around._ _She looked into her husband’s cruel grey eyes and she watched a smile spread across his face._

_“_ _I knew you’d be back,” he said._ _“_ _How stupid of you to think you could get rid of me so easily.”_

_Emma shouted for help but as usual no one came._ _He turned her around so she faced the bed and held the dagger to her throat._ _She was perplexed to see that the bed was empty._ _He pushed her down and pulled up her skirts._

_“_ _You are my property and I’ll kill any man that touches you,” he growled. “And you clearly need reminding where you belong.”_ _She could hear him loosening his belt and she shut her eyes and screamed when he thrust inside her._

"No! Get off me!" Emma screamed as she bolted up in the bed. The room was dark and she was panicked, not remembering where she was. She pushed away from the arms that tried to envelop her. "Don’t touch me!"

"Swan, what’s going on?" she heard a voice say. A cold fear settled in as she realized that she didn’t have any clothes on. She clutched the blanket closer to her and tried to scramble to the edge of the bed.

"What do you want with me?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Please, let me go!"

"Shhh … Swan, it’s me, it’s Killian," the man said.

"Killian?" she repeated. She blinked and her eyes adjusted to the room. Her eyes focused on him sitting up next to her in the bed, his hook had been taken off and his stump was at his side. His other arm was held out defensively, no doubt trying to show her he meant no harm. His blue eyes were filled with concern. It all came back to her and she remembered why she was lying naked in this strange bed. The dream came back to her, too and she let out a broken cry and buried her face in her hands.

"Come here, darling," he said gently. "It was only a nightmare." He moved closer to her but he was afraid to touch her. Sobs wracked her body for a few moments and Killian couldn’t stand it anymore and he pulled her into his arms, the blanket still wrapped around her.

She didn’t resist and he didn’t ask her what the nightmare was about. He just held her as she cried. He felt her body tremble with each breath she took and all he could do was stroke her hair and whisper that everything was okay now. Finally her fear seemed to subside a bit and she wiped off her tear stained cheeks and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I’m sorry," she said. "You must think I am so sill-"

"No, Swan," he put his finger on her lips. "I think nothing of the kind."

For a long moment they stared into each other’s eyes until suddenly Emma threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was nothing like the tender on they shared the night before. This time she kissed with a desperation and hunger that she had never felt before.

Their mouths opened to each other and Emma clung to his neck as she repositioned herself to straddle him as he sat up on the bed. The blanket was still between them but it had fallen to her waist and she reveled in the way the dark hair on his chest tickled her bare breasts and she pressed herself into him to feel more. All she wanted was more of him, more of the hungry way he returned her kiss, more of the way he made her feel pleasure instead of pain.

"Please, Killian," she whimpered. "Please make it go away." His arms went around her waist and his lips left her mouth and kissed a line to her throat and his tongue started to do something wicked to her neck that sent a jolt of pure pleasure through her body.

She threw her head back to give him better access and his hand moved up her waist to cup her breast. She moaned as his mouth went to her other breast and captured her nipple between his teeth. He licked a nipped at her until all she could feel was what he was doing to her. She felt a warm ache begin to grow at her core and she started to grind her hips into his and he continued to lavish attention to one breast and then the other.

She fell back onto the mattress and pulled him with her. “Please,” she said again, bucking her hips into his. He wanted only to please her, to give her what she desired and take away the pain but he couldn’t ignore a nagging voice in his head that this wasn’t right, that they would both regret this, that he should stop.

Emma yanked the blanket away and Killian took in the sight of her naked body lying beneath him and the voice in his head went silent. She looked like a goddess with her blond hair spread over the pillow and he could barely remember how to breath. Everything about her was beautiful from her rounded breasts to her slender waist to her luxurious legs that stretched to the blond curls between her supple, inviting thighs. Killian wanted to stop time and gaze at her spread out before him like this forever but she was already pulling him down to her.

"Please," she whispered. She spread her legs and tried to wrap them around him and pull him into her but he held himself firmly a few inches away from her entrance. His cock was straining with desire and his mind was practically screaming at him to take what she was offering but Killian still held back. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Swan," he said. "Not like this." He said, trying to push himself off of her.

She lifted her head to kiss him again and when she did she caught him off guard was able to pull him close enough that he was positioned at her entrance. Killian could feel her arousal coat the tip of his cock and he tore his mouth from hers to look her in the eyes.

"Stop, Swan. Is this what you really want?" he asked. It took every ounce of his control not to thrust forward and bury himself within her and carry them both into ecstasy but he had recognized the trepidation in her eyes and he knew she was only acting on impulse and the desire to replace the fear with lust.

"You must be able to feel how I want you," she replied angrily. "Just take me. What are you waiting for?" She tried to buck her hips into him and relieve the ache she felt. She wanted him to fill the emptiness within her and this seemed the best way.

"I can feel that your body is ready," he said gently, holding her hip firmly against the mattress to prevent her from drawing him inside. "And if you tell me that this is what you want then I will do whatever you wish but I ask again … is this what you really want?"

A tear fell down the side of her face and Emma let out a fractured sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Killian pushed himself off of her and moved to lay behind her and pulled her into his arms again. He knew that his hardness was pressing into the back of her thigh but it was clear she was no longer frightened of him in that way so he didn’t bother placing the blanket between them this time.

"I just wanted to feel something good," she said weakly, the tears falling freely. She gripped his arm and curled her body into his embrace. "I am tired of only feeling afraid and lonely. I wanted…"

Killian pulled the blanket over the both of them and hugged her tightly. “I know, Swan.”

He held her like that in the darkness of the room for a long while. They listened to the rain falling outside and watched the flashes of lightning that would periodically brighten the room. So much time passed in silence that he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Emma," she said finally. "My real name is Emma."

"Goodnight, Emma," Killian whispered into her ear. He placed a kiss on her neck and they both fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I hope you are all still with me and enjoying what is happening between the pirate and the princess. You might have noticed in these last two chapters that I am not a fan of the idea that a real man can’t control himself around a beautiful woman no matter what the level of temptation is. Killian has had hundreds of years of experience and he probably has more patience than anyone.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has to check on the ship and Emma escapes. Special appearance by Red!

Killian woke to a thin ray of sunshine that stretched across the room and found its way into his eyes. Emma still lay in his arms but they had shifted as they slept and he found that he was on his back with one of her legs thrown over his. The blanket had been pushed away so he was treated to quite the view of her naked body and he gave himself a few moments to let his eyes wander over her flawless beauty. He felt content to lay there for a few moments but he had woken already aroused and taking in her curves was only making him harder. For two nights he had resisted the temptations that she had offered – last night she had practically begged – and Killian thought that as soon as he returned to the ship he would have to take care of himself and find a quick, if not wholly satisfying release if he was to withstand round three with Emma.

Emma. He liked the way her name felt on his lips. It was a simple name but it belonged to the most intriguing woman he had ever known and she had trusted him with it. Killian smiled to himself and thought of the fortuitous events that had brought him to this room with this woman. He hoped that she had given him her name not to get something out of him but to offer it as a sign that she trusted him.

When he did finally move he took great care not to wake her. Now that the storm had passed he had many tasks to attend to, the first being to check and see how the Jolly Roger weathered the storm. He carefully untangled their bodies and placed the blanket over her. The fire and the hours that passed had dried their clothes so he got dressed quietly. He had almost finished when he felt her fingers encircle his wrist.

"Were you just planning on leaving me here in this room?" she asked.

"Good morning, Emma," he turned and saw her stretched out in the bed, the sunshine illuminating her hair. She was covered by the blanket but Killian’s eyes had memorized what lay beneath the fabric.

She smiled when he said her name. “Good morning,” she replied. “Should I expect to be alone in here all day?”

"Only for a few hours," he said. "I need to check on my ship to determine if there was any damage from the storm. And I need to see a contact I have in this port to arrange for supplies to be delivered when we are ready to sail."

"Of course," Emma said. "And I should probably stay out of sight, right?"

"Aye," he said. "I can’t risk someone recognizing you like in the last port. This port is much larger than the last so it attracts people from all over. It’s not an ideal spot for you at the moment."

"A large port means lots of people to blend in to," she said. "I have lots of practice at being invisible."

Killian sat on the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I will return to you as soon as my business is concluded. Will you promise that you will stay in the room?”

"Am I supposed to starve here all day waiting for you?" she asked dramatically.

"I will have them send up a girl with something for you to eat," he said.

"I could go to the ship with you and just stay there," she suggested.

"I don’t know the condition of the ship yet," he said. "Emma, I am not trying to confine you I am trying to keep you safe. Will you promise me that you won’t leave the room until I return?"

Something flashed in Emma’s eyes and she leaned in and placed her lips gently on his. The kiss was brief but soft and tender and it reassured him that she understood why she had to stay hidden.

"I will return as quickly as I can," he promised. He kissed her hand and pulled on his coat. "I’ll see you soon, Emma."

"Goodbye, Killian," she said as he exited the room.

His first stop was to arrange to have food and a basin of water brought up to the room. After grabbing something to eat for himself he walked to the docks to see how the Jolly Roger had fared in the storm. As he approached he could already tell that there was some damage. Despite being tied down one of the sails was ripped and something had slammed into the deck and caused the wood to be torn up.

He was in a hurry to get back to Emma but he spared a moment to go to his cabin. When he closed the door he swiftly unlaced his pants and gripped his cock. With the fresh memory of the way her arousal had felt against him it was only a few seconds before he had stroked himself fully erect. Killian pumped furiously as he thought of the way her nipple felt in his mouth and how her body pressed into him. He came quickly and although it wasn’t completely satisfying it was a relief to release the sexual frustration that had been building within him since she came into his life.

He cleaned up and went back to the deck and found Martin inspecting the damage to the deck. He told him that he would be visiting Hobbes to arrange for the supplies they needed. Martin was to complete the inspection and meet him there to give him a full report and estimate when they would be able to leave.

Killian then made his way to meet with Hobbes. He could always be found at his office near the docks since he also lived there. He didn’t always procure things legally but he was always the quickest way to obtain what was needed so Killian was happy to bring his business to him.

"Captain Hook!" Hobbes cried when Killian entered the small office. Hobbes stood up from his desk and greeted Killian with an enthusiastic hug. "I was wondering what time you’d saunter into my office this morning. It’s a bit later than you usually stop in … you must have found something to entice you while waiting out the storm last night." He winked at Killian.

"You know me too well, Hobbes," Killian smiled. "The only things that keep me in bed past dawn are a raging hangover or an accommodating woman."

Hobbes laughed at the remark. “Since you don’t look the worse for wear I’ll assume this time it was the latter,” he said. “But you always come in for a reason. What can I do for you today?”

"I came in to arrange for supplies to be delivered to the Jolly Roger when we set sail," Killian explained.

"Of course, I can get you whatever you need," he said. "Just tell me the supplies and quantity and let me know when you need it by."

"Thanks, Hobbes," Killian said. "Martin will be by shortly to give you the details. The Jolly Roger was damaged a bit in the storm so I need you to hold the supplies until she’s ready to sail."

"Not a problem," Hobbes said. "Storms always cause some destruction but they’re always good for my business so I can’t complain."

"Business has been going well then I take it?"

"It has," he said. "The last couple days have been interesting around here. I’ve had a lot of people coming through my door looking to see if I had any information on a missing princess. Some birds arrived in town apparently with a message that a prince lost his wife. I guess people think that I am good at finding things that are not easy to find but a princess? Ha!"

"Where did the birds come from?" Killian asked, already knowing the answer.

"King Edward’s land. Apparently that brother of his couldn’t keep track of his wife," Hobbes laughed. "Pretty thing she is, based on what I’ve heard. Princess – "

"Emma," Killian said. "I’ve heard of her. They say her beauty is unmatched."

"Well, if she’s been taken and there’s no ransom then she’s probably already dead," he guessed.

"Aye," Killian agreed. "I can’t imagine that anyone would want to be caught with a princess."

"Especially not from that kingdom. Those brothers have a reputation for punishing those that cross them in the worst possible ways," he said. "If you hear anything let me know. I’m sure if she is alive it would be a hefty reward to the person that returns her.

"That I will, Hobbes," Killian said, shaking his hand and going to the door. "Martin will give you all the information you need and arrange payment."

He left the office in a rush. A bloody princess, how could he not have known? How the hell had she even been in the tavern in the first place? He knew Martin was supposed to meet him but he had to get back to the room. If anyone saw her and recognized her …

He burst into the door of the inn and took the stairs two at a time. He reached the room and opened the door to an empty room. She was gone.

* * *

 

Emma had made her decision before Killian had even closed the door behind him. She couldn’t let him take the risk any longer. The port town was large enough that she could easily disappear into the crowd and avoid being noticed. She would have to make her way out of town quickly. Once she was free from the crowds she could find a rural town where no one would have any reason to recognize an escaped princess.

She dressed quickly and gathered her things. A knock at the door made her freeze. She didn’t say anything but the knock sounded again.

"Is anyone in there? I was told to bring up breakfast," a girl’s voice called.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. The girl left the food and a basin of water in the room and left without a word. Emma was famished so she ate quickly and washed her hands and face. She has to move quickly, she knew that Killian would be back as soon as he could.

He had promised he would come right back and Emma knew that he would keep his promise. He had kept his word to her all along and she had only deceived him and tried to use him. She looked at the bed and remembered how he had held her as she wept and her heart ached. She had thrown herself at him and he had resisted, not because he didn’t want her, Emma knew that he did, but because he wanted her to be sure.

He cared for her and Emma cared for him back. She no longer thought that Killian would ransom her or return her to Hans. She knew that he would continue to protect her and that was why she had to leave. She remembered the strange, terrifying dream from the night before. Hans would definitely kill him for taking her but he would see to it that he experienced pain before he ended his life. And if he suspected their feelings for each other he would make Emma watch every step of the pain he inflicted. She could withstand any punishment he had for her but she couldn’t bear the thought of Killian suffering because of her.

She threw the blood stained cloak over her shoulders, pulled the hood tightly over her head and left the room.

* * *

 

"Martin!" Killian bellowed as he climbed aboard the Jolly Roger. "How long till she’s ready to sail?"

"At least a week, Captain," Martin reported. "Maybe two. I was just leaving to meet you at Hobbes’."

"See to it that she is ready as soon as possible," he said. "I’ve spoken to Hobbes and he is waiting for you to give him the details. He’ll get us whatever we need. I may be delayed. If I’m not back by the time she’s repaired then take the ship to the next port and I will meet you there."

"Captain?" Martin asked. "Where are you going?"

"That’s not your concern," he said darkly as he. "Your concern is to follow my orders."

Killian glanced back at his ship and set off to find the one person he knew could help him find Emma.

* * *

 

"Get out!" Killian heard her say as he walked into the tavern.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" he asked.

"We’re not friends, Hook," she replied. "I said get out."

"I need your help, Red," Killian said. "I wouldn’t have come to you if it wasn’t important."

"And why would you think I would want to help you?" she asked. She stood behind the bar and raised her eyebrows. She looked to be in her forties now but the she wolf was still beautiful as she was when Killian first saw her decades ago.

"You look good, Red," he said with a sly smile and knowing look.

"Compliments won’t work on me this time, Hook," she snapped. "I’ve already made that mistake with you and I’ve learned my lesson. You want to tell me why you don’t look different?"

"Well, I’ve found that Neverland isn’t the only realm where time stands still. Through my travels I have discovered many ways to retain my youthful glow. Nice of you to notice," he said suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. “If you think flirting will work on me, you’re sadly mistaken.”

"It’s worked before," he reminded her.

"Yes, but every time it worked you whispered promises to me and each time I foolishly believed you only to find you had left without so much as a goodbye," she said. "So I’ll ask again … why would you think I would _ever_ want to help you?”

The smile left Killian’s face. “Because I need your help to find someone who is in danger.”

"I’m not interested in helping you," she said. "Now get out."

"I think you will change your mind when you know who I’m trying to find," he pulled the torn piece of the blanket out of the bag he was carrying and tossed it to Red.

She looked at him skeptically but raised the fabric to her nose, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. Her brow furrowed and Killian watched as the realization hit her. Her eyes flew open. “Come, we need to talk in private.”

She led him into a small room behind the bar and slammed the door.

"What have you done with Emma?" she asked.

"I rescued her," he said. "I didn’t know who she was when I did but I found out who she was this morning. When I went to warn her that people are looking for her she was gone."

"Was she taken?"

"There was no struggle in the room and Emma would put up a fight," he said. "She left on her own."

"And who could blame her, Hook?" Red said. "You think I can’t smell her all over you? She’s the daughter of my best friend. What have you done to her?"

"I’ve done nothing," he glared at her. "She’s been through hell and I’ve only given her the comfort she asked of me."

"Your idea of comforting is not what she needs, Hook!" Red cried. "She’s been through a lot and you’ve taken advantage of her."

"Well, love, you can lecture me about that later," he said. "Right now we need to find her before someone else does. Can you help or am I wasting my time?"

"Of course I can help," she said. "Take me to the last place you know she was and I’ll follow the trail."

They went to the inn and Red was able to pick up the scent. Emma was clever; she had found a back entrance that led into and alley. She had headed away from the docks.

"What would you have done if you couldn’t find me?" Red asked as they followed the trail.

"I don’t know," he admitted. "But I was glad to find that you hadn’t moved on from here. You are my best chance at finding her."

"The scent is getting stronger which means we are getting closer to her," she said. "Tell me, when we find her what is it you plan to do with her?"

"I gave her my word that I would keep her safe," he said. "I thought she was just a whore that had been mistreated by the prince. I promised her I would sail her as far from his kingdom as I could and she could start a new life somewhere."

"You thought Emma was a whore?" Red asked incredulously. "I haven’t seen her in over a decade but I can’t imagine anyone mistaking her for anything other than royalty. How did she fool you?"

"She didn’t. I assumed when I saw the bloody tattoo the prince has placed on her body. It’s the same one he uses to brand his whores," he said darkly.

"Oh."

"How could you just leave her to that monster?" he asked. "You said it yourself; her mother was your best friends. Where the hell have you been?"

"There was nothing I could do," Red told him. "After Snow and Charming were killed we tried to hold their kingdom but most of my allies were executed as traitors when George took back the throne. As you well know, that is why I fled here. I still have contacts in George’s kingdom and they reported to me that she wasn’t mistreated."

"Perhaps she wasn’t then but she has been by the prince."

"Stop!" Red said, putting her hand up. "She went in here."

Killian looked up at the sign. It was a stable; she was looking to steal a horse to ride out of the town. A stolen horse would only draw more attention. He hurried inside with Red close behind him, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

 

Emma led the horse out the stable as quietly as she could. She surveyed the large room and saw saddled hanging on the opposite wall and she hurried over to get one. She heard a noise and paused. Before she could tell where it had come from she felt an arm grab her around her waist and a gloved hand covered her mouth. She tried to wrench herself away but the grip on her was too strong.

"Trying to steal one of my horses?" a man’s voice spoke menacingly into her ear. The man spun her around and yanked her hood off her head.

"Must be my lucky day," he said, smiling at her. "Such a pretty little thief."

"Let me go!" she cried, spitting in his face. He struck her across the face with the back of his hand and Emma felt the blow rattle her teeth. His hand then gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and Emma didn’t hesitate a moment but bit down on it. He yelped and Emma took advantage of his shock to wrestle herself away from him.

"You bitch," he said, spitting blood out of his mouth. She wasn’t fast enough and he was able to grab ahold of her cloak before she could get out of his grasp. He pulled on it and dragged her back toward him. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

Emma looked around frantically and saw a shovel lying in the corner just out of her reach. She pulled on the laces of her cloak and lunged for the weapon leaving him holding on to nothing but the cloak. She raised the shovel over her head and let is crash down on his head. He staggered for a moment and then fell to the floor, unconscious. She collapsed back against the wall and inched away from him.

"Emma!" she he heard a familiar voice call out from the entrance to the stable.

"Killian!" she responded. Without thinking she jumped over the body lying at her feet and ran towards Killian’s voice. When she saw him she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his neck, clinging to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not letting her go. She nodded but just held him tighter. They stood holding each other for several moments until Emma opened her eyes and saw a dark haired woman was standing near them in the stable.

"Dammit, Hook," the woman said. "You didn’t tell me you were in love with her."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma have to escape …. in the morning ;) This chapter definitely is rated "explicit"

Emma pulled back from the embrace but she didn’t let go of Killian.

"Who are you?" she asked, deliberately ignoring the ridiculous statement the woman had made.

"You don’t remember me, Emma?" she asked.

Emma looked at the dark haired woman and thought that she did look a bit familiar. She tried to recall where she knew her from when a memory flashed into her head of her mother laughing with a much younger woman that had the same captivating brown eyes.

"Red?" Emma asked.

Red smiled and nodded. Emma let go of Killian and hugged the woman that she had spent the first decade of her life seeing almost on a daily basis. She couldn’t believe how much she had forgotten from the time that her parents were still alive. Seeing the woman that she considered an aunt made some of her long buried memories come flooding back.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I will tell you everything you want to know but we need to get somewhere safe first," she said. "We can’t go to my place but I know somewhere that will do for now. We need to keep you hidden."

"I have my cloak but the man that tried to attack me pulled it off me," Emma said motioning to the other side of the stable.

"I’ll get it," Red said, going to retrieve the cloak.

"You were attacked?" Killian asked, the alarm evident in his voice. "Are you hurt?" He tilted his head and scrutinized her face. His eyes fell on her cheek was starting to swell and Emma saw the flash of anger.

"I’ll be fine," she said, laying a hand on Killian’s arm to reassure him. "He caught me trying to steal a horse but I knocked him unconscious before he could get his hands on me."

Killian couldn’t help but smile. “You, princess, would have made one hell of a pirate.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You know?”

"I know," he said with a smile. He leaned in and captured her lips with a quick kiss. When he released her she just looked at him with an incredulous expression.

Red returned with her cloak and Emma pulled the hood over her face as far down as she could. Her fingers intertwined with Killian’s and the two of them followed Red out into the streets. They walked swiftly but not fast enough to attract any unwanted attention. About fifteen minutes later they entered a small house and Red led them into a dark cellar. The room was pitch black compared to the early afternoon sunlight that they had been walking in. Red lit a candle and Emma saw that they were surrounded by barrels and bottles of alcohol.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"This place belongs to a friend," Red told them. "He supplies the alcohol to most of the inns and taverns in town, including mine. You can stay here for a few hours until night falls and then you must return to the ship and leave."

"We can’t," Killian said. "The Jolly Roger was damaged in the storm. She won’t be ready to sail for at least a week."

"Well, that makes it more difficult to get you out of here," Red said. She paced for a moment, thinking of options. "You can stay here tonight and I will get you a horse and some supplies in the morning."

"The owner won’t mind?" Emma asked.

"Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t stay here much anymore, he just uses it for business when he needs to," she said.

"What if he comes in when we’re here?"

"I’ll tell him that you’re here when I see him tonight. He stays at my place most of the time," Red smiled. "Emma, Prince Hans has sent birds to this port and I don’t know how many others. People will be looking for you."

"Why did you never come for me?" Emma asked.

Red sighed. “I should have. But everyone I knew that would have helped me had been killed. I heard of your marriage but I never knew your situation was as bad as Hook told me it is.”

"Killian, if you know Red then you must have known my parents?" Emma asked.

"Only by reputation, love," Killian said. "Pirates don’t generally mix company with royalty."

"Then how do you two know each other?"

Emma saw Killian and Red exchange a look.

"Oh."

"Emma, I don’t want to leave you but I have to get back to the tavern before anyone notices I’m gone," Red selected two bottles from one of the racks. "If anyone is suspicious I’ll tell them we were running low on whiskey. People know who I am and my history with you. I don’t want to draw any attention that would make anyone think you are here."

"Of course," Emma said.

"Stay here tonight but remember that this house is rarely used at night so be careful not to use any lights upstairs once it is dark," she told them. "I will come by early tomorrow morning."

Emma hugged her mother’s most trusted friend tightly and Red placed a kiss on her cheek.

She started up the stairs and then turned to glare at Killian. “I assume I don’t need to warn you that if anything happens to her I will track you down and rip your throat out?”

"Your warning is unnecessary but duly noted," Killian said.

"Good," she headed up the stairs. "And don’t drink all the rum."

They listened to Red’s footsteps as went upstairs and they heard the door close behind her. Left alone with Killian in the cool, dark cellar Emma’s head was spinning with the enormity of the events of the day. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few hours ago that they had woken up in the small room at the inn and he had only known her name. Now everything had changed.

"You promised me not to leave the room," Killian stated.

"I made no promise," Emma replied.

Killian thought of the conversation and realized that she was right. “You’re right,” he said. “You kissed me instead.”

"I knew I was going to leave," she said. "I didn’t want the last thing I said to you to be a lie."

"Why did you run?"

"Because I couldn’t keep lying to you," she admitted.

"Then why not tell me the truth? Why run away?" he asked. He was trying not to sound angry but he could hear that he was unsuccessful. He had come so close to losing her today. Had they arrived at the stable only minutes later she would have been gone and he might have never found her.

The anger in his voice shocked her. She narrowed her eyes and spoke calmly. “You’re a pirate, Hook. If you knew that you had a princess held captive you wouldn’t have hesitated to ransom me back to Hans and collect your treasure. I’d be better off on my own and I would be miles away now if you hadn’t come looking for me.”

"It’s Hook now?" he asked. Hearing her use his moniker instead of his name hurt worse than any wound he had ever sustained.

"That’s what Red calls you, isn’t it?" Emma asked. "The two of you obviously know each other pretty well." She dropped her eyes to the floor and turned away from him.

Hook tilted his head and studied her for a moment. “No, love, that’s not it,” he said. “Tell me the real reason that you ran.”

Emma raised her head and her green eyes met his blue. She wanted to tell him everything. But she had to know something first. “What Red said at the stable … that you are in love with me? Why would she have said that?”

"Because she has eyes, Emma," Killian said. "I am falling in love with you and I had hoped that you felt the same."

"That’s not possible," Emma said. "We barely know each other."

"Had I been asked a week ago about love I would have told you that it wasn’t possible for me to find love again," he said. "And then you came into my life and everything has changed."

Emma resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck. Emma had long ago given up hope that she would ever have love in her life again. She had resigned her heart to emptiness and she wasn’t prepared to hear the words that Killian was saying.

"Will you tell me the real reason that you ran?" he asked.

"Hans is going to find me eventually," Emma said. "He thinks of me as his property and he won’t give up until I am returned. If I am alone when he finds me then I will be punished but he will not kill me. If he finds me with you he will kill you and he will make me watch. I won’t let that happen."

"Listen to me, Emma," Killian said. "I will not let you fall back into his hands. I have survived for hundreds of years and crossed paths with villains that had far more power than Prince Hans or his brother. You don’t have to worry about me."

Emma wanted to believe him but it was all too much. She had lied to him and put him at considerable risk and he had stood by her without a second thought. Even knowing the danger they were both in he didn’t even seem phased by it. Emma wasn’t accustomed to this kind of devotion, especially knowing how she had deliberately deceived him.

A tear fell down her cheek and Killian was there in an instant to wipe it away. “Come on, love. We have a long night ahead of us. Let’s see if we can find something to eat.”

They did find that the cellar wasn’t just used to store alcohol. There was enough food that they were able to avoid being hungry for the night. When they had finished eating Killian located the rum and filled up his flask. He grabbed a bottle and followed Emma up the stairs.

The house wasn’t very large. Emma was surprised that the cellar was so large but she suspected that the house was intentionally small so no one would think that there was anything of value stored underneath. The sun was starting to set and the shadows stretched across the wooden floor. Careful not to get too close to the windows, Emma peered outside. The house was located near the edge of the port town but there were still several houses nearby. She remembered Red’s warning about no lights in the house. It was too cool to stay in the cellar so she assumed that she and Killian would sleep in the bedroom tonight and wait for Red to come back in the morning.

She didn’t know why but something about being alone in the dark with Killian suddenly made her nervous. It was silly since they had shared a bed for the last week and even when she had begged him to take her Killian had been a gentleman but things felt different now. Her secret had been like a shield for Emma. Since he didn’t know who she truly was she could pretend she was someone else. Now he knew she was a princess and some part of her felt like she had to act like one. Princesses didn’t act on their desires; they did what they were told.

"You look like you could use a drink," Killian said. They seated themselves at the small table in the kitchen and Killian found two glasses. He poured a drink for each of them and placed the bottle on the table.

"Thank you," she said politely and took a sip of the liquid. It burned her throat as it went down and she suddenly found that she had no taste for alcohol tonight. Her newfound vulnerability around Killian made her want to keep her wits about her. "Tell me more about Neverland."

Killian told her about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and a fairy that had lost her wings. Emma didn’t touch the rum and after a while she noticed that Killian hadn’t taken more than a few sips, either. When he told all he could about Neverland he told her what it was like to return to the Enchanted Forest to find that everyone they had once known was long since dead. He told her about the other lands where time stood still and she was fascinated to think that Killian had achieved a sort of immortality. She couldn’t deny that disappearing to another realm sounded appealing right now but the thought of returning to find that no one remembered you was somewhat sad.

The sun set and the room grew dark around them. Killian had talked for most of the afternoon and evening and Emma only grew more nervous as the light faded.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You look as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," he said. "You can relax tonight. It was hours since we entered this house. If anyone was suspicious we would have been found already."

"Of course, you’re right," she agreed.

"But that’s not why you are nervous."

"No."

"Will you tell me why, then?"

Emma sighed and shifted in her seat. Just sitting across the table from Killian was having an effect on her. “I feel like everything between us has changed.”

"Nothing has changed between us," he assured her. "Knowing you are a princess makes no difference to me. I have no expectations of you other than honesty from this point on."

"I haven’t behaved much like a princess, especially the last few nights," she said. "My parents weren’t anything like George or Hans but I doubt they would think my behavior was fitting of royalty. I was raised to be obedient and put my kingdom first. What I want is irrelevant."

"And what is it you want, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Isn’t it obvious?" Emma suddenly wished that she had taken more of the rum than just a sip. The moment would be much easier to handle if her senses were dulled.

"Tell me," he requested.

"I want you, Killian, but I’m afraid," she said hurriedly. "The way you’ve made me feel when you touch me … I didn’t know it could be like that. I can’t even sit here across the table from you without thinking about it."

"You want me but you are afraid that I will hurt you," he concluded. Killian’s voice was low and the intimate conversation was already making him aroused.

"I don’t see how it cannot," she said.

"You told me that I had gained some of your trust," he said. "Do you trust me when I say that I won’t hurt you?"

"I want to," she said. "I don’t understand the way I feel. My body ached for you last night but how can that be when I know the pain that will follow?"

"It’s not meant to be painful," Killian told her.

"I know that," she said. "I know that my experiences are far more extreme than what most women have to endure but isn’t it true that women find it … unpleasant?"

"That all depends," Killian said. He couldn’t believe the conversation they were having. They were both fully clothed sitting on opposite sides of a table and he couldn’t think of a time in his life when he had been more turned on. "For the man finding release is easy but a good lover is only satisfied when their partner finds pleasure, too."

"How does – " Emma blushed and looked away.

"Don’t be shy," he said. "What do you want to know?"

She hesitated for a few moments. “How does a woman find … release?” she asked.

"I’d be happy to show you anytime you want," Killian grinned.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the way he suggestively raised his eyebrows across the table. He was right, nothing had changed between them. Killian didn’t make Emma feel like a princess, he made her feel like a woman. The laughter faded away and she looked at him seriously. The way he watched her there was no mistaking that he wanted her. She was familiar with the feeling of being wanted but it had always frightened her before now, never excited her. Even prior to the horror of her marriage bed she had noticed the way that men looked at her like they would attack her if they could.

The way Killian looked at her was nothing like that. She couldn’t deny the masculine desire that she saw but there was more than that. There was no danger in the way he regarded her but it was thrilling. He looked at her like she was his salvation. His gaze alone was enough to make her skin burn for his touch. His mouth held secrets that she wanted to unlock. She wanted to know the pleasure than he spoke of.

"Come here, Emma," Killian said gently, rising from his chair. Emma realized that she didn’t know how much time had passed while she was observing him. She knew that if she went to him there might be no turning back tonight. She hesitated for only a moment and then rushed into his arms.

His mouth came down on hers and he pulled her into his arms. She parted her lips as his kiss became more insistent. Her hands clutched the lapel of his coat as she tried to pull him closer to her. His tongue teased her lips and she boldly swept her tongue into his mouth. Killian moaned and his hand went to the back of her head and she could feel his fingers tangle into her hair.

Without warning Killian’s hand dropped and he picked her up, hooked arm under her knees. She threw her arms around his neck to hold on as he carried her into the small bedroom. Emma shuddered with excitement and Killian looked at her with concern.

"Just say the word and we’ll stop," he said, laying her gently on the bed and standing beside her.

Emma sat up and got on her knees at the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to stop,” she said. Her hands traveled up his chest and slid his coat off his shoulders. It fell to a heap on the floor and she began unfastening the buttons on his vest. Killian removed his belt and let the sword and flask fall to the floor. They landed with a dull thud on top of his coat. Emma pushed the vest off his shoulders and started on the buttons of his shirt. Her hands spread over his chest and Killian found that her inexperience with lovemaking made her curious to explore him. Her fingers brushed his nipples and raked through the dark hair on his chest and when her hands were satisfied her mouth followed to taste wherever she had touched him.

Killian was surprised to see her inhibitions had vanished. Every touch was sensual and he felt like she was the one seducing him. Emma was a woman that liked to be in control and that had been taken from her. He was happy to let her set their pace despite the fact that every time her mouth made contact with his body it only fueled his lust for her. He desperately wanted to be inside her but the slow seduction was a blissful sort of torture.

Her mouth found a sensitive area of his neck and Killian tried to stifle a moan but Emma had heard him and her tongue darted across the spot, driving him crazy. “Emma….” he warned. “I’m trying not to ravish you, remember?”

"I just like the way you taste," she said. She looked up at him, eyes darkened with lust. Her words and the look of desire on her face nearly snapped the precarious hold Killian had on his control.

"May I undress you now?" he asked. Emma nodded and she switched places with Killian. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the laces of her simple dress. She removed her boots and stepped out of the heavy fabric and then only her thin chemise remained. Emma pulled it over her head and let her hair tumble over her shoulders. She stood completely nude in front of Killian for the first time.

Being a princess meant that Emma got to wear lovely, luxurious fabrics and have her hair pinned into ornate curls but she had never felt more beautiful than she did with Killian’s eyes gazing upon her naked body. “You are stunning, Emma,” he said. He held out his hand to her and when she took it he gently pulled her closer to him.

His right hand cupped her breast and his mouth went to the other one. Emma breathed in sharply when his teeth nipped at her nipple. He continued to give both breasts attention with his mouth until Emma pushed on his shoulders, leaning him back on the bed.

"I think I’m ready," she said and her hands went to the laces of his pants. He was straining against the leather but Killian had other plans.

"Not yet, love," he said. "I told you I would show you how a woman finds release." He gave her a wicked smile and pulled her on top of him, pressing his lips against hers. He rolled her over onto her back and guided her to pivot so her head lay back on the pillow. He kissed a trail down her body until he reached her stomach. His tongue licked circles at her hip bone and she squirmed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, sounding breathless.

"I’m going to taste you," he said. "Something I’ve been longing to do since I felt how responsive your body was to my touch."

He moved his mouth lower and kissed her stomach just above the blond curls between her thighs. Emma held her legs firmly together.

"Open your legs for me, darling," he requested. She did slowly and he nudged them apart further with his hook. "Do you trust me, Emma?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"I promise that nothing I am going to do has any chance of hurting you," he said. She nodded and he dipped his head and kissed the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. He could see that she was glistening with arousal and his tongue dipped into her and tasted the sweetness she had to offer.

She tasted like sin. Killian used his fingers to spread her and he lavished attention on her clit. Emma cried out in surprised but the cry quickly became a moan. She was dripping with desire for him and he felt as though he would burst from his pants as he pleasured her. She mewled sweetly as his tongue did wicked things to her. Afraid to hurt her Killian didn’t want to use his fingers but when the thrust his tongue as deep inside her as he could she started to grind her hips against his face.

Emma had never known that pleasure like this existed. The entire world seemed to fall away and all she knew was Killian. She shamelessly bucked her hips against his mouth trying to find the release that he had promised. His tongue darted inside her over and over making Emma cry out again. She seemed to be teetering on the edge of a cliff and she grasped on to the sheet of the bed to keep herself grounded.

Then his tongue found her clit again and he started swift, maddening circles. Emma let go of the sheet and dragged her fingers into his dark hair to pull him against her. A delicious coil seemed to be tightening faster and faster until suddenly she fell off the cliff and her senses exploded with the most intense ecstasy she had ever felt. White light filled the room and she felt as though she couldn’t handle the intensity of it all. Just when she thought it was too much she started to fall back to earth.

"Emma!" she heard him say with alarm and her return to reality was jarring. She opened her eyes and saw why he sounded concerned. Every candle in the room was lit and burning brightly.

"How did …?" she looked at her hands and saw sparks fading.

"You have magic?" he asked her.

"No," she said. She looked back at her hands and the sparks had faded away. Killian had gotten up and blown out the candles and started pulling on his clothes.

"We’d better get dressed," he whispered. "Just in case."

Emma scrambled up and found that her legs weren’t working properly. Killian smiled and picked up her clothes for her. They both hurriedly pulled on their clothing and listened. A moment later they heard a shout outside.

"We have to go," Killian said. He went to a window and looked out at the front of the house. "Come on love, there is a way out the back."

She followed him out into the night and they disappeared into the nearby forest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma had to make a run for it and they will be travelling alone together …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Killian, huh? The guy can’t catch a break! Getting involved with Princess Emma always means he has to deal with one crisis after another but I think he’s okay with it. ;) 
> 
> I didn’t intend it to be but this chapter is also definitely rated "explicit"!

From their hiding place in the trees Emma and Killian watched as the commotion around the house died down. The white light that Emma thought was something she imagined had apparently been very real and lit every candle in the room.

"Should we return to the house?" she whispered.

"We can’t risk it," he replied. "I told my crew to sail to the next port as soon as the ship is repaired. Our best chance is to make our way there."

"What about Red?"

"I’ll see to it that she gets word of our whereabouts as soon as I can. There are those I trust well enough to send a message," he said. "We should go now, love."

Emma looked sadly at the house and wished that she had been able to see Red one more time. Killian was right, they couldn’t just return to the house now. Whatever had happened it had obviously attracted attention and it was the place was no longer safe. Emma took Killian’s hand and they set off to get deeper into the woods. They walked in silence for a while until they came upon a large boulder.

"This is probably the best place we will find to sleep for the night," Killian said. Emma looked around and had to reluctantly agree. The boulder would provide some protection and she was exhausted.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked as they both looked for wood and kindling to build a fire.

"Somewhat," he said. "I’ll have a better idea in the morning."

He arranged some stones and set to work lighting the fire. A few minutes passed and he hadn’t been able to get any of the sparks to catch.

"Having trouble?" she asked teasingly.

He gave her an exasperated look and then raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it would be faster to light this if I make you come again.”

Emma blushed at the memory. “So am I to understand that isn’t a typical reaction?” she asked, smiling at him.

"No," he said. A spark finally caught and Killian blew gently on it to get the fire going. "That was a first for me."

"I’m happy I could be your first for something," she said.

"As am I," he said, sitting down beside her on a fallen log. Emma held out her hands to feel the warmth from the fire. "Have you ever noticed something like that before?"

"No," she said. "Well, at least not until the last week."

"Last week?"

"It was in the tavern when I first saw you, actually," she said. "I had blown out the candle but when I saw you the candle lit on its own and it startled me."

"I remember," he said. "That’s what drew my eye to you. Your hood fell back and I caught a glimpse of your golden hair."

"And then the night that I kissed you in your cabin," she said. "I know I had been sitting in the dark but after we kissed the lantern was lit. I thought it was strange but I thought maybe I had just forgotten. I can’t exactly come up with a reason for what happened in that room other than magic."

"Did your parents have magic?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But I didn’t know that I did until today so I suppose anyone could have it."

"Not anyone, Swan," he said, taking her hand in his. "You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. You are full of surprises but you are undoubtedly special."

Emma smiled. “Thank you, Killian.”

He gave her a devilish grin. “It was my pleasure.”

"I’m pretty sure it was more mine," she laughed. "But that’s not the only thing I’m thanking you for. Thank you for coming after me. I’ve been alone for so long … well, I’m glad you’re with me."

"We should get some rest," Killian said. He removed his coat and rolled it up as a pillow. Emma untied her cloak and covered them both with it.

The next few days proved to be a challenge for Emma. She had never had to sleep on the ground and travel for miles each day. They had managed to steal a horse on the second day which made the travel much faster but riding in the saddle all day left Emma feeling awfully sore. She never complained and Killian knew that it would be safer for them as soon as they could get back to the Jolly Roger. He just hoped that when they reached the port that his ship would be docked and waiting for them.

"How would you like to sleep in a real bed tonight?" Killian asked as they approached a small village just as the sun was setting.

Emma tried not to look too overjoyed when she spotted the inn by the side of the road. “It sounds like heaven,” she said.

They stabled the horse and Killian gave the stable boy extra coins to take good care of it. They went inside and Emma’s stomach growled at the smell of fresh baked bread that came from the inn’s kitchens.

"Hungry, love?"

Emma smiled weakly at him and they made their way to the table. Emma winced when she sat down and Killian gave her a pitying look.

"How can it not bother you?" she asked. "I can’t imagine that you spend much time on horseback when you are sailing your ship."

He shrugged. “I suppose I’m just more accustomed to it.”

Emma forgot her annoyance when the innkeeper brought food and drinks to their table. She couldn’t remember ever being so hungry. She ate every bite of the stew and used the bread to wipe the remnants from the bowl. The way she devoured her food and downed the ale was the exact opposite of how a princess should eat but Emma couldn’t care less.

As she finished her meal Killian paid the innkeeper and arranged for a room for the night. The thought of sleeping in a warm bed instead of the cold ground was making Emma positively giddy. Or maybe it was her second mug of ale … or the smile that Killian gave her when he looked back at her. Whatever it was Emma couldn’t wait to get upstairs.

When they got into the room Emma threw her arms round his neck and kissed him ardently. Killian kicked the door shut behind them and drew her in closer. He broke the kiss and pulled his head away gently and Emma tried to chase his lips but he held back.

"What was that for, love?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I just wanted to,” she said. “We finally have a quiet moment to relax and I’m feeling good.”

Killian laughed. “We are on the run from your sadistic husband, we’ve spent the last few days sleeping on the ground, we’re both covered in dirt and you’re feeling good?”

"Speaking of the dirt," Emma said, "I don’t suppose that we could arrange to have a tub brought up to the room?"

"I’m way ahead of you, princess" Killian said with a wink. "I spoke with the innkeeper when I arranged for the room and that was the first thing I asked."

Emma smiled at him and stroked the side of his neck. “My knight in shining armor,” she said affectionately.

"Your pirate," he corrected her. "I was of course only thinking of my own comfort."

She rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes to give him another kiss. For a few moments they stood just inside the door of the room and kissed until they were both breathless. A knock sounded behind Killian and she gave her one last peck on her lips before opening the door. The stable boy and another lad rolled a large wooden tub into the room and it was slowly filled with steaming hot water.

"You first," Killian offered.

"Don’t be ridiculous," Emma said. "The tub is big enough for the both of us." She knew that he had thought the same thing based on the way he looked at her as the tub was filled but she appreciated that he always made it her choice.

They both stripped off their clothing and Emma realized that this was the first time Killian would be fully nude in front of her since their relationship had become intimate. She wanted to look but couldn’t find the courage so instead she blushed and looked at the floor as he climbed into the tub. She stepped over the side and lowered herself into the water and felt the warmth envelop her whole body. It was a few minutes before either one of them moved or spoke but then Killian took the bar of soap and began slowly lathering it over Emma’s body.

He had her stand so he could reach every part of her and she felt adored as he leisurely washed the last few days off her body. He gently pulled her back down and indicated that she should tilt her head back to wet her hair she did so. She closed her eyes as his fingers massaged the soap into her scalp and she obeyed when he told her to lean back so could rinse her hair clean. When he was done she took the bar and made him stand so she could start on his body.

The inhibition that Emma had felt seemed to have dissolved away in the warm water. This time Emma let her eyes wander over Killian’s body without blushing. She wanted to memorize every inch of him as her hands spread the suds over his lean frame. Killian flinched when she ran her hands over the stump where his left hand had once been but she didn’t react at all.

She rubbed the soap into her hands to work up a lather and then pulled his cock into her hand. He had been hard the whole time but feeling her fingers encircle his length nearly was enough to push him over the edge. She stroked him a few times before letting go. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down in the water. She kneeled behind him and cupped her hands in the water and brought the water over his head. She washed and rinsed his hair and when she was done she swung her leg around his waist and straddled herself on his lap.

The water had relieved much of the soreness from riding in the saddle all day and after spending the last few nights out in the open Emma wanted to take advantage of the privacy that they had acquired. She didn’t know when they would have another night to themselves and bathing each other had brought them to a new level of intimacy. Emma had felt her desire grow when Killian had his hand on her but touching his body had been infinitely more arousing than she would have thought.

Killian breathed in sharply when Emma settled himself against him. “It’s been a long day, darling and you’re sore …”

"Stop," Emma said, putting a finger to his lips. "Don’t try and convince me that I don’t want this because I do. I’ve had days stuck on a horse to think about how much I want this so unless it’s you who doesn’t want me there is no reason why we shouldn’t."

"Of course I want you, Emma," Killian said.

"Good," she replied.

They locked eyes and Emma raised her hips to position him at her entrance. She felt butterflies when his hand intertwined with hers and she slowly lowered herself down his length. She breathed a fractured sigh as he entered her inch by inch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lust mingled with concern in his tone.

"You feel …" she lifted her hips and sank back down on him. "So good." She smiled at him and her eyes fluttered as she raised herself up and back down again.

She continued the steady pace and when Killian sensed that she was ready for more he began to thrust his own hips up to meet hers. His movements had the desired result as she threw her head back and Killian was able to cup her breast and draw her nipple into his mouth. He nipped at her and a jolt of pleasure shot through her and she cried out.

"That’s it, love," he said as she started grinding against him. Killian was too close and he would be damned if he let himself come before her. He released her breast and dropped his hand into the water and found her clit. His fingers rubbed circles and he felt her start to tremble and she clung to him tightly. When he felt her orgasm hit her he felt her tighten around him and that was all he needed to spill his seed deep inside her.

It was several moments before either one of them was able to move. When they finally did Killian realized that he was still inside her and the water around them had started to get cold. Killian looked around the room.

"Looks like nothing happened this time." He said with a slight frown.

"Well, the candles were already lit," she said.

"I suppose."

"Are you disappointed?" Emma smiled. She used her finger to turn his chin to face her. "Do I have to set fire to the room each time to convince you that I am sated? Killian, I don’t know how or why that happened last time but I assure you that you needn’t worry if you pleased me because you most certainly did."

Killian flashed his wicked smile. “Each time? I take it that this is something you want to do again?”

"Absolutely." Emma kissed him and lifted herself off him, causing them both to feel another jolt of pleasure. They got out and dried off and Killian pulled back the blankets on the bed.

"Should we have someone come take this out?" she asked, motioning to the tub.

"Do you want to be disturbed tonight?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good, that’s why I told them they could retrieve it in the morning."

Emma smiled and they settled into the bed both of them happy to have a real bed and be able to lay naked together. Killian settled on his back and Emma combed her fingers through her wet hair before resting her head on his chest.

"What are we going to do, Killian?" she asked.

"Sleep. Or …"

She poked him in the ribs. “I mean when we do get to the port and board the Jolly Roger. Where will we go?”

"As far as we can so no one ever find you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"But what if we can’t go far enough?" Emma asked. "Hans is … possessive." She shuddered and Killian pulled her closer to banish the fear.

He thought for a moment. “Then we can travel to another land where he can’t follow us.”

"What?" Emma turned and pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Killian’s face.

"There are magic beans that can transport you between lands. There are few left but I’ve found them before and I know there are more out there," Killian told her. "What do you say? Would you want to run away with me?"

Emma looked at him and saw the excitement in his eyes. Her fairytale upbringing had become a harsh reality at a young age and a nightmare for the last six years but here she was being offered a chance to escape everything by a man that had proven himself to be utterly devoted to her. A man that she knew she was falling in love with …

"Yes," she said. "I will run away with you to a different land."

He pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion that he thought he had lost. “Where shall we go?”

"I don’t care so long as we go there together," Emma said, lying her head back on his chest.

Sleep found them quickly and they both dreamed of what kind of new life they could have in the land of their choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo … remember when I said they would have a slow burn? I guess my muse disagreed with me. For those of you enjoying the smut … they will be waking up together ;) For those of you who enjoy the story more don’t worry, they’ll be back on track very soon. For those of you that enjoy all of it then there is still plenty of both in the future.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning after scene … and they try to get back to the ship

Every night they had spent together on the ship Emma had woken to find that she was alone in the bed. The past few nights that they spent outdoors Killian had been by her side but that was more out of necessity. Their last night together spent in an inn was a bittersweet morning because Emma was saying goodbye.

But this morning was not like any of those mornings. Emma was roused from sleep by Killian’s fingers gently stroking her skin. She was curled up on her side and Killian was lying behind her. His hand trailed from her thigh over the curve of her hip and up to touch the side of her breast. Killian placed a kiss on her shoulder. Emma opened her eyes and saw that the sun was just starting to rise.

"It’s early," she said lazily.

"Aye."

"The sun isn’t even up yet."

"Mmmm…" Killian continued to stroke his hand up and down the side of her body. Emma could already feel the evidence of her desire start to pool between her thighs.

"Should we leave soon?" she breathed.

"Soon," he said. His placed another kiss on her shoulder but this time he didn’t pull away. He placed soft kisses over her shoulder blade as he brushed her hair away from her neck. Emma closed her eyes when she felt his tongue against her neck.

"How much time do we have?" she whispered.

"As much as we want," Killian said against her skin. As he spoke he shifted his hips forward and she felt that he was already hard. His cock slipped between her legs and he rubbed his length over her wetness.

Emma moaned when she felt him pass over her clit and a shiver passed through her body.

"Already wet for me, princess?" Killian whispered in her ear before his mouth resumed the tantalizing task on her neck.

Emma angled her hips so she could feel more of him against her. “I am, pirate,” she teased. “But I believe it was you who wanted me first.”

"I have wanted you since I first set eyes on you," Killian spoke in a low voice that was thick with lust. His cock continued to drag over her and Emma continued to shudder each time he passed over her sensitive clit. The sensation was causing Emma to feel an ache within her that she knew would only be eased when Killian was inside her.

"Would you like to come, Emma?" he whispered as his hand went around and cupped her breast. He rolled a nipple between two fingers and Emma gasped. "Did you know that you are made to find your release as many times as you want?"

He emphasized the “t” at the end of the word and Emma thought that his words were almost as maddening as the things he was doing to her body. Emma felt like her senses were being assaulted in the most wonderful way. His mouth dropped back to her neck and she felt his teeth nip her earlobe. Emma whined when his hand left her breast and hummed in approval when she realized that he was only shifting to give the other one attention. Her nipples were hard and she felt an electrifying sensation of pleasure mixed with a little bit of pain when he pinched one of them. The feeling seemed to shoot to her core and a wave of desire flowed through her.

Killian’s cock was thoroughly lubricated by Emma’s arousal and he began to slip over her at a quicker pace. He smiled against her neck and breathed her in as he heard her breathing become labored. Her hands gripped the pillow as she felt the delicious pleasure build and build within her. She was bucking her hips back into him until she found the perfect spot that rubbed her just right and she knew she was close.

"Come for me, darling," Killian pleaded. His fingers gave her nipple another squeeze and this time the jolt of pleasure pushed Emma over the edge and her orgasm crashed over her like surf on a beach. Killian held her against him and felt her release flow warm over his cock as he stilled himself to let her ride out her release.

"Killian, that was …." Emma sighed and realized that she had no words.

"I know," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She looked back and flashed him a dazzling smile. He returned her smile with a cock one of his own. “Pleased with yourself?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I’d say the evidence speaks for itself," Killian said, leaning back and waving his hand down to his cock which she could plainly see was wet and glistening in the candle light.

"Oh, look," she said, noticing that the candle beside the bed was lit. "That should make you happy."

Killian clearly hadn’t noticed before but a self-satisfied grin appeared on his face. “Indeed it does, Swan,” he said. “I like being able to see how much you enjoy my work.”

"You are infuriating," she said.

"And you are glorious," he replied.

Emma smiled and placed her hands on his chest as she straddled his hips. “And now it’s my turn to make you come for me,” she said.

Killian lay back on the pillow and watched her as she positioned herself just above his straining cock. She lowered herself slightly and let his tip slip inside her. Killian wanted to buck his hips and sheath himself inside her but he didn’t want to take an ounce of control from her.

She leaned forward and brought her mouth to his. She bit his bottom lip and Killian grasped the sheet. Her tongue swept into his mouth as she lowered herself onto him.

"Emma …" Killian groaned as she raised her hips until he had slipped completely out of her.

"I never imagined it could feel this good, Killian," she said, lowering herself onto him again. He saw her eyes flutter as she filled her. This time she didn’t rise up again but instead she started rocking her hips against him.

Killian had always prided himself on his stamina but the appealing princess was already bringing him close to ecstasy. He wanted it to last but he found that he couldn’t hold back with her. He watched as she rolled her hips over his and marveled at the way she knew just how to find her pleasure. He wanted so badly to watch her face as she came and he gritted his teeth and resolved that he would not let himself come until she did.

Emma placed both hands on his stomach and used her thighs to bob herself up and down over him. She moaned as she quickened the pace and felt his thick cock hit a spot within her that was just what she needed. Feeling himself thrust inside her tight core was too much for Killian. He knew he was only seconds away from coming. His hand found her and rubbed over her clit and when he felt her start to tremble his fingers increased the pace. He felt her orgasm start and his hand gripped her hip and he pumped furiously into her and seconds later he cried out her name as he came.

She had started to come down when she felt him come inside her and a new wave of pleasure washed over her. She collapsed onto his chest and clung to him tightly as her orgasm slowly dissipated. He moved slightly within her and she jumped; her whole body seemed to be too sensitive. She didn’t want to separate but they had already lingered longer than they should this morning.

"I don’t want to leave this bed," she said.

"I know the feeling," Killian said. For a few moments they just lay there until Emma finally sat up and swung her leg over so she was sitting beside him. He kissed her hand and she smiled sadly and they both reluctantly got out of bed.

They cleaned up and dressed quickly without much conversation. They ate a small breakfast downstairs and Killian went to the stable to get their horse while Emma packed some food to bring with them. Killian said they would still have several days to travel before reaching the port so Emma made sure they had more than enough.

The next few days they both found were easier than before their stop at the inn. Having been able to rest and get proper supplies made the journey much more tolerable. Emma found that the most difficult challenge was lying next to Killian each night and trying to sleep when she had much more enjoyable activities on her mind.

They finally approached the outskirts of the port town one day in the later afternoon. It had been a week and a half since they had last seen the Jolly Roger and Killian hoped that Martin had been able to repair it in time to meet them.

They waited until night fell before entering the town. They didn’t know if anyone would even be looking for her but after such a long trip they wanted to be cautious. As they neared the docks Killian spotted the mast of the Jolly Roger and squeezed Emma’s hand.

"She’s here, love," he said.

Emma smiled at him and they walked the rest of the way in silence. They both wanted to run to the ship but tried to keep their pace slow enough to avoid attracting attention. When they finally reached the deck of the ship Killian was greeted by Martin as they boarded. He looked anxious to talk to them but Killian told him to give them a few moments.

When they got into the cabin Emma rushed down the steps and Killian closed the door behind him. He hauled her into his arms and crashed his mouth onto hers. He spun Emma around and guided her towards the table. Before she knew what was happening he had bent her over the table and was pulling up her skirts. Emma cried out as the familiar fear took hold of her.

"I’ve been longing to do this for days," Killian said, mistaking her cry of anguish for one of passion.

"Stop, please!" Emma cried. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she pulled herself to her feet and pushed Killian as hard as she could. His back hit the ladder and he stood looking shocked.

Realization dawned on him when he saw Emma defensively cross her arms over her chest. “Emma, I’m so sorry.” He took a step towards her but she held up her hand.

"Please stay back," she said, trying to get her panicked heartbeat to return to normal.

Killian did as she asked. “I am sorry, Emma,” he said. He hadn’t been thinking of anything except how much he wanted to have her quickly before attending to his duties as captain. He had forgotten to be gentle with her, to let her set their pace. The frightened look on her face was one he had vowed she would never have again and here he had been the cause of it.

"I know," she said quietly.

A knock sounded at the cabin door and Emma nodded to Killian to open it. Martin came into the cabin and Killian indicated to him to sit at one of the chairs. He held out a chair for Emma to sit in and she complied without a word, her arms still crossed in front of her. Killian sat next to her and gave her a concerned look before turning to Martin.

"Tell me everything," he said.

Martin told them that Hobbes had seen to it that they had all the help they needed to repair the Jolly Roger and he delivered the supplies they required in time for them to sail. It had only taken four days to repair and they had been waiting in the port for two days.

"Anything else?" Killian asked when Martin paused.

"Your absence was noticed," he told his captain. "Some men boarded the ship asking where you had gone."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them you had some business to attend to and you would be back on the ship before we set sail," Martin said.

"What did they want?"

"They were looking for a princess that had gone missing," Martin looked quickly at Emma. "They heard that you had been seen with a beautiful woman but I told them that Captain Hook being with a beautiful woman was hardly news at all."

"Did they know when you left?"

"I don’t know," he answered honestly. "But no one has come to the ship since we docked here."

"Thank you, Martin," Killian said. "I knew the ship was in good hands. I’ll be up shortly. Please give us a moment."

"Glad to have you back, Captain," Martin said. He turned to Emma. "And I’m glad to see you again."

She raised her head and smiled at him. He nodded and went back to the deck, closing the door as he left.

"I’m sorry," Emma said when they were alone.

"I am the one to apologize, not you," Killian said. He kneeled beside Emma’s chair and took her hand in his. "I should have thought about what I was doing. It was careless of me but you need to know, Emma that I would never hurt you."

Emma looked at him and saw the devastation in his eyes. Her other hand went to his cheek. “I don’t want to be afraid of you.”

"I promise to never again give you reason to be," he said. He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Are you going to tell your crew what our plan is?" she asked.

"No," he said. "The less they know the better at this point. I’m sure they are all already aware that you are the princess that Hans is looking for. My men are loyal to me but don’t forget that they are pirates and you are a great treasure. You should be wary of anyone but me or Martin."

Emma nodded.

"You should get some rest," he said, rising to his feet. He reluctantly let go of her hand and headed for the ladder.

"Killian," Emma said. He stopped turned back to her. She walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Oh, Emma," Killian said. "You should know that you are the one who is rescuing me."

Killian left her in the room and Emma listened to him call out orders on deck. Eventually she felt the ship start to move and she smiled as the gentle rocking of the ship made her feel drowsy. She tossed aside her clothing and found one of Killian’s clean shirts to wear and got into the familiar bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

Killian entered the cabin hours later and saw Emma dressed in one of his shirts lying on his bed and thought how comforting the sight was. He had meant it when he told her she was rescuing him. Killian was willing to give up his whole way of life to see to it that nothing happened to her. He removed his clothing and slid in to bed next to her. Her frightened reaction to his overzealous affections made him leave his pants on for tonight.

Killian was used to rising with the sun and getting up right away but he didn’t want to leave Emma this morning without seeing a smile on her face so he was content to lay with her in his arms until she woke up.

"Good morning," he said when she opened her eyes at last.

"Mmmm … I always sleep better in this bed," she sighed.

"I told you that you would have made a good pirate." Emma smiled at him and he gave her a quick kiss. "There it is. Now my day can start."

"Now that we’ve got the ship back do you have any idea where we can find a magic bean?" Emma asked as she watched him get dressed.

"No but I know where we can start," he said, pulling on his vest.

"Where?"

"I know a man who has a knack for finding hard to find objects," he said. "He used to be a part of my crew but we parted ways years ago."

"And he will help us find a bean?" she asked skeptically.

"He will certainly know where we can start looking," Killian said. "Finding it will be up to us. Do you think you’re up to the task?"

Emma felt a thrill go through her to think that she was setting out on an adventure. “I am.”

"Good," he said. "Now get dressed. I’ll have Martin bring you something to eat and then you’ll join me on deck. It’s time the crew got accustomed to having you around."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian formulate a plan to track down a magic bean. Special appearance by Smee!

Emma joined Killian on deck and found that the men didn’t seem bothered by her presence in the least. Perhaps they had been warned by their captain to be on their best behavior or maybe they were just glad to finally be out at sea again but Emma found them to be in good spirits. She could understand their cheerfulness; she also found that being out on the open water was exhilarating.

She spent the morning exploring the deck and watching Killian be the captain of his ship. She found herself impressed with the way he managed his crew. The men clearly respected him and were motivated to perform their tasks well. It reminded Emma of the way her parents would treat their subjects. They were firm rulers but fair and their people loved them for it. She thought that Killian was born to be a leader.

In the early afternoon Killian handed the wheel to Martin and joined Emma where she stood at the bow of the ship watching the waves.

"Enjoying the journey?"

"I love the feeling of freedom when I look out at the water and see nothing but waves," Emma said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It feels as though no one could ever find us. Like we are all alone in the world."

"Soon enough we will find a land where no one will find us," he said.

Emma opened her eyes and turned to him. “Tell me about this man we are going to see,” she said. “You said he was once a part of your crew? Why is he no longer on the ship?”

"His name is William Smee," Killian began. "He was a part of my crew for the centuries that we spent in Neverland. He had an obsession with immortality. When we returned to the Enchanted Forest he stayed aboard the Jolly Roger for a time but he refused to give up his pursuit of eternal life."

"But you obviously found other lands where you don’t age," Emma said. "Why didn’t he just travel with you and stay there?"

"He was the reason we had to find those lands at all," Killian said. "On Neverland there weren’t many options for allies so Smee was loyal out of necessity. Once we returned to this land I quickly found that he was willing to make a deal with anyone in order to get what he wanted. That kind of treachery is dangerous on a pirate ship."

"You asked him to leave?"

"Aye," he said. "After he disclosed our destination to another captain and nearly cost us the ship and our lives."

"I thought it was customary for pirates to make traitors walk the plank," she said.

"I considered it," Killian laughed. "It’s customary to make our enemies walk the plank. Despite his deception Mr. Smee had been a friend in a land where having one could make the difference between life and death."

"Where is he now?"

"Where I left him," Killian said. "There is a legend of a chalice that will make anyone that drinks from it immortal. I left him in the port where the legend was born. He has spent the better part of two decades trying to discover its location. "

"And how do you know he is still there?" she asked.

"Because I learned in my early days as captain of this ship that pirates need two things to be successful … treasure and information," he said with a smile. "I have informants in every port. In the case of Mr. Smee I have had my informant supply him with new information whenever the trail goes cold."

Emma remembered something. “Did you have word sent to Red before we left?”

"Of course, love," he said. "In fact I expect we may have a response from her when we reach our destination."

Emma smiled. “So, tell me, Captain. What was the most valuable piece of information you ever learned?”

"For a long time I thought it was learning the secret weakness of my greatest enemy," he said. "He killed a woman that I loved right here on the deck of this ship."

Emma didn’t say anything. Martin had told her about this woman but Killian had never spoken about her in all the stories that he had.

"I swore that I would get my revenge but he was very powerful," he went on. "When I discovered a way to kill him I dedicated myself to bringing about his demise. But everything I tried failed. There was a time when I would stop at nothing to get my revenge."

"And did you?"

"In a way," he said. "After years of being tormented by the loss I suffered I learned that he had lost someone, too. That led me to discovering the most valuable piece of information I ever learned. A life filled with misery is the worst punishment that anyone can endure."

Emma considered his last statement silently. She knew what it was like to live a life filled with misery and she couldn’t agree more. “And what is the greatest treasure that you ever found?”

"That would be you, my love," Killian said, putting his arm around her waist.

Emma felt a thrill go through her at his touch and she gasped. Killian drew his hand back as though he had been burned.

"I’m sorry," he said. His brow furrowed with concern.

"No, please put your hand back," Emma said. She took his hand in hers and placed it back on her waist while her other hand caressed the side of his face.

"Did I frighten you again?" he asked. The anguished look on his face was more than Emma could stand.

"Quite the opposite," she said. "I gasped because even something as simple as your hand around my waist makes me want you. I gasped because your touch makes me want you. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me yesterday. I just wasn’t ready for the way you wanted me."

"I’m sorry for that," he said again.

Emma put her hand up to his mouth. “You can show me how sorry you are.”

"Emma, I don’t think –"

"I’ll be waiting for you in your cabin, Captain," she said, cutting him off. "I may be fragile but I am not broken so please don’t treat me as such."

Emma turned and headed to the cabin, smiling as she went. She was delighted to find that her body remembered the pleasure that Killian could bring her even if her mind had evoked the fear that her husband had engrained in her. As she descended the ladder to the cabin she thought that she wanted Killian to erase the memory with his mouth.

He followed her a moment later and closed the door behind them. She rushed to his arms when he came in and their mouths locked in a kiss just like they had the previous day. This time there was no rush and Killian took his time with her. He undressed her slowly and kissed every inch of skin as he uncovered it. When they were both undressed he lay her back on the bed and brought her to orgasm with his mouth and she called out his name as she found her release.

When he was satisfied that she had been thoroughly pleased he moved up her body to position himself to thrust inside her. Before he could Emma wrapped her leg around him and turned them over so he was on his back with her straddling him.

"I like you like this, Killian," she said wickedly as she lowered herself onto him. "I have you at my mercy."

"I can’t think of any place I’d rather be," he said, grasping her hips and thrusting up into her. Emma moaned as she rocked her hips over him and it was Killian’s turn to cry out her name as her release triggered his.

The next several days spent at sea followed a similar pattern. Emma spent increasingly more time on deck but she and Killian always found that they could only spend so much time in each other’s company without disappearing below deck. She blushed when she saw the crew give Killian knowing looks as they reemerged but she couldn’t bring herself to care … or stop.

One touch or a suggestive look was enough to ignite her passion for him and the ache wouldn’t go away until she was riding him and finding the sweet release that she craved. Killian was more than happy to oblige his princess and he learned quickly the things he could do that she couldn’t resist. He never wanted to make the mistake of surprising her but he knew exactly where to lay his hand or just how to raise his eyebrow that would have her practically dragging him below deck for a midafternoon romp.

When they did finally pull into port the crew scattered quickly into the town as soon as the ship was docked. No doubt the men were eager to find a wench to satisfy their needs. Emma hadn’t exactly been good at hiding her passion for their captain. She couldn’t help but think that the less she acted like a princess the more she was able to enjoy herself.

As Killian had predicted there was a message waiting for them from Red. Martin brought the note to them when he returned to the ship and Killian handed it to Emma. She tore it open and read it aloud.

"Thank you for getting the swan safely out of harm’s way," she read. "It seems that no one around here knows what the bird looks like but they want to capture one anyway."

"Sounds like Hans keeping you away from everyone means that there are too few people that know what you look like," Killian said. "It’s probably best if you wear the wig when we go out. No one will be looking for a brunette. Does the message say anything else?"

Emma smiled. “Just a reminder that swans are gentle creatures and need to be handled with care.”

"Gentle?" Killian scoffed. "I have scratch marks that say otherwise."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her with a kiss. She reached up to put her arm around his neck and pull him in closer but Killian put a hand on her wrist and broke off the kiss.

"Gods, I love how insatiable you are," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "But we need to pay a visit to an old friend of mine."

Emma pouted as she arranged the wig over her hair. Killian helped her make sure that none of her golden locks were visible. They bid goodbye to Martin as they left the ship and made their way through the streets of the town until they came to a small house and Killian knocked on the door.

A few moments later an older man wearing a red hat opened the door. He took one look at Killian and tried to slam it shut but he was too quick. Killian pushed open the door and stepped into the house, Emma following close behind and shutting the door behind them.

"William Smee, you scurvy rat," Killian said, pushing the man into a chair. "How is your hunt for the chalice going?" Killian sat down next to him and waved to the chair across the table for Emma.

"Captain Hook," Smee stuttered. "Apparently my quest isn’t nearly as successful as yours."

"Yes, well, thanks to you I had to take a portal to another land," Killian said. "Neverland isn’t the only one where time stops, Smee."

"Where is this land?" Smee asked, his eyes widening.

"That’s not how this works," Killian said. "I’m going to ask the questions and you’re going to answer them."

"Yes, sir," he said.

"If you help me get what I want then perhaps I will tell you what land you can travel to where you can live forever," Killian said. "Now you found a magic bean once. I need to know where I can find one now."

"A magic bean?" Smee repeated. "Where are you trying to go?"

"That’s not your concern, just tell me where I can find one," Killian said.

Smee suddenly looked over at Emma. “And who are you?”

"Answer the captain," Emma said.

"Last time I traded it from someone who didn’t know what is was but that was hundreds of years ago," he said. "Everyone who has a bean now knows its worth so they are impossible to get. Believe me, I’ve tried."

"But you know who has one?"

Smee didn’t answer.

"Tell me, Smee."

"He’ll kill me if I do."

"I’ll kill you if you don’t," Killian threatened. "Who has a bean?"

"Captain Flint," Smee finally answered.

"Bloody hell."

Emma looked at Killian and wondered who Captain Flint was and why this news was so upsetting. Killian and Emma stood up and he guided her toward the door.

"Wait!" Smee cried. "You promised to tell me what lands you came across where I can live forever!"

Killian turned back. “I said if you help me get what I want I would tell you the information you need to know. When I get the bean I will send you a message.”

"Captain, I – " Killian shut the door behind him as he and Emma went back into the streets.

They walked in silence back to the ship. When they returned Killian gave Martin leave for the night and he and Emma went below deck.

"Who is Captain Flint?"

"The last person we want to try and steal a magical bean from," Killian said. He sat down in a chair and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Flint is ruthless and he has no honor. Few have ever taken anything from him and lived to tell the tale."

"Do you know him?" Emma asked. She sat across the table from him and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Aye," Killian said. "We’ve crossed paths before."

"Would he ever trade the bean to you?"

"Not unless we had something of great value to trade," he said. "But Flint has more treasure than he could spend in a lifetime."

"Then we’ll have to steal it," Emma said.

"Easier said than done, love. Something of that value he would keep on him."

"We just have to figure out what his weaknesses are," she said. "Once we know that then we can get the bean."

"His weaknesses are the same weaknesses that every pirate has," Killian said. "Rum and women."

Emma smiled. “Then this should be easy.”

Killian stared at her for a moment before he realized what she meant. “Not a chance, Emma. You are going to stay as far away from Flint as I can manage while I get the bean.”

"You said it yourself, Killian," she said. "Rum and women. All we need is to find him at a tavern and get him drunk enough and I can distract him and take the bean."

"You think I’d ever let you be used as bait?" Killian said.

"You’re not going to _let_ me do anything,” she said. “I will decide for myself what risks I take and this is the only plan we have. We need to escape this land and now we know where the bean is.”

"Emma, Flint is dangerous," Killian warned.

"Then you will be in the room the whole time to protect me if anything goes wrong," she said. "We will enter the tavern separately. I would feel safer having you in the same room anyway."

"This is not a good idea."

"I’d be happy to hear your suggestion," Emma challenged. Killian didn’t say anything. "Then it’s settled. We will find this Captain Flint and I will use my feminine charms and a bottomless glass of rum to steal the bean right off him."

"I don’t like this."

"Do you doubt that I can do it?" she asked. Emma stood up and walked slowly around the table, dragging her finger tips along the edge.

"I believe you can do anything you put your mind to," Killian said, his voice low. He pushed back from the table and angled the chair so he would be facing her when she reached his side.

"And do you think Captain Flint will find me … appealing?" Emma stopped in front of Killian and reached for his belt.

"A man would be blind not to find you appealing, love," he said. He watched her as she let his belt drop on either side of the chair and her hands went to the laces of his pants.

"Do you think I would be able to distract him?" She freed his cock from the leather and found that he was already hard. Emma pulled up her skirts and straddled his legs.

"I’m sorry but I’ve completely forgotten what we are talking about," Killian said. Unable to resist any longer his hand went to the back of her head and crushed her lips to his mouth. Emma sank down onto him and he thrust his hips up to bury himself as deeply as he could. Within minutes he was coming inside her and all doubts had been chased from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I haven’t seen Black Sails which apparently features Captain Flint. I just wanted a ruthless fictional pirate that wasn’t Blackbeard.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to get the magic bean from Captain Flint but Killian isn’t happy about it …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to say I do know that Blackbeard was a real pirate. And I wanted to tell you this fun fact about the author: My family ancestry has been traced pretty thoroughly and Captain Morgan (the guy from the rum bottle that was a real pirate) is my 12th great grand uncle! So maybe my love of pirate stories is a family trait.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is 100% written because I loved bar wench!Emma and jealous!Killian so much. Enjoy!

Emma walked through the door into the dimly lit tavern and surveyed the room. She spotted Killian sitting with Martin and a few of the crew that he insisted they needed to accompany him in case extra protection was needed. He told her that the men could be trusted to act as though they didn’t know her, his crew had no love lost for Flint.

She locked eyes with him and he nodded to the other side of the room. Emma looked where he had indicated and knew she would have no trouble identifying Flint. The pirate captain was seated with some of his crew and an assortment of beautiful wenches. For a moment Emma’s nerves got the best of her and she wanted nothing more than to abandon the plan altogether but she had convinced him that she could do this and she couldn’t back out now. She gave Killian a wink and sauntered over to where Flint sat on the other side of the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Emma asked as she approached the table. She had laced her dress tighter than usual and Captain Flint clearly appreciated the results. His eyes went to her chest as a smile curved on his lips.

"Of course, my dear," he said. He patted the shoulder of a girl sitting beside him. "Be a good girl and go get us some drinks."

The girl stood up and shot a glaring look at Emma as she headed to the bar. Flint has his arm around another girl but he let her go and turned his full attention to Emma as she slid into the seat next to him. The wench scoffed in outrage.

"Calm down, woman," Flint snapped over his shoulder at her. "Let’s not be rude our new friend. What’s your name?"

"Leia," Emma lied. Flint was already making her task easier by putting his arm around her and pulling her in close. He smelled strongly of rum and ale and Emma was glad that she was seated with her back to Killian. Playing the temptress would have been difficult if she had to see him.

"Pleased to meet you, Leia," he said. "I am Cap-"

"Captain Flint," she interrupted. "Of course I know who you are. Your reputation precedes you."

Flint and his men laughed. “My reputation? And what reputation is that?”

"They say you are the most fearsome captain on the sea," she purred.

"They are right, my dear," he said.

The girl brought to mugs of ale to the table and set them down. Emma picked up hers and drained half the contents, some of it dripping down her chin. She wiped it away with two fingers and placed them in her mouth to suck them clean. “Are you going to have a drink, Captain?”

Flint didn’t take her eyes off her. “Lads, I trust you can entertain these women without me. Leave Leia and I alone.” The men smiled and the women sulked as they found another place in the tavern.

"It was my fearsome reputation that brought you to my table?" Flint said when they were alone.

"Not only that," she said with a coy smile. "They also say you are as handsome as you are ruthless."

"And who says that?"

"Girls talk, Captain," she said, swallowing the rest of the ale.

"Perhaps I can interest you in something stronger," he said.

"Only if you think I can handle it," she teased.

"Something tells me you can handle quite a lot," he said, catching the eye of a barmaid. When she came over he told her to bring a bottle of rum and two glasses.

"So, how did you manage to build such a name for yourself, Captain Flint?" Emma asked. She raked her eyes over him in a way she hoped was seductive. In reality she was trying to locate where he might keep a magical bean on his person. She spotted a small pouch fastened to his hip on the opposite side that she was sitting on.

"My fearsome reputation was built by spilling the blood of my enemies," he said. "But being handsome is just something I was born with."

The barmaid placed two glasses and a full bottle of rum on the table. Emma leaned forward and poured them both a glass, giving him a view of the cleavage that spilled over the edge of her bodice. She sat back and handed him a glass and clinked hers against his.

"To furthering your reputation," she said. She tossed back the drink and felt the familiar burn in her throat.

"And what about yours?" he asked, swallowing his rum. Emma could tell that he had already been drinking for some time before she joined him. "Do you have a reputation that I should know about?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Emma seized the opportunity to place her arm around his waist and get closer to where she hoped she would find the bean.

"I would indeed," he said. "And I mean to find out."

His arm went around her and pulled him toward her, catching he off guard and crashing his mouth onto hers. Emma could taste the rum as his tongue pushed into her mouth. For a brief moment she felt panic and then she remembered that she was doing this for a reason. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other tried to unfasten the pouch at his hip. Suddenly she felt Flint being pushed backwards against his chair.

"Take your hands off her," Killian said darkly. Having pulled Flint off of her he sat calmly down at the table.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked angrily. She had almost had her hand on the bean!

"Putting a stop to this," Killian said. "You’ve made your point."

Emma gave him a bewildered look as Flint started laughing. “Does she belong to you, Hook?”

"I belong to no one," Emma said as she continued to glare at Hook.

"Aye," Killian said. "She’s mine. A feisty one as you can tell."

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma asked again.

"Oh, and she calls you Killian," Flint remarked. "This one must be special."

"Indeed she is, but tonight she forgets her place," Killian said. "We’ve been arguing and she thinks the best way to get a rise out of me is to flirt with a rival."

"It appears that she was right, mate."

"Come on, love. Let’s take our leave of Captain Flint." Killian stood and dropped coins on the table before holding out his hand to Emma. "My apologies for the intrusion, this should cover your drinks for the night."

Emma could still hear Captain Flint laughing as Killian took her arm and led her out of the tavern. “What was that all about?” she asked irritably.

Killian didn’t say anything but took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. Emma was stunned for a moment and then hugged him back just a fiercely. When they finally broke apart Killian silently took her hand and led her back to his cabin on the Jolly Roger.

"Did something happen?" she asked him worriedly.

"No."

"Then what was that all about? Did you not think I could do it?"

"I know you could have," he said. "I was the one that couldn’t go through with the plan."

"Why?" she asked, pacing the cabin. "I was so close to getting the bean! Another minute and I would have had it and we could already be on our way!"

"Because I couldn’t bloody stand to see another man kiss you, Emma!" Killian almost shouted. "The plan sounded fine when I was the one you were seducing but when I saw him pull you in I had to put a stop to it."

"But everything I was doing was done so that I can run away with you! Did you think I wanted him to kiss me? I didn’t even want to be near him!" she cried.

"I know, Emma," Killian said softly. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor. "It just wasn’t worth seeing another man put his hands on you."

"What will we do now?"

"We will have to find another way to reach another land without a bean," he sighed.

"I thought the bean was the only way," she said.

"It’s the only way that I know of that to bring the Jolly Roger," he said. "We will have to leave the ship behind."

"You would leave your ship behind for me?" she asked.

Killian looked up to meet her gaze. “Emma, I would leave behind everything for you. You continue to be surprised by my devotion so let me clarify. I am in love with you, Emma. I would give up everything I have known for the last three hundred years and go to the end of the world with you. I will be by your side as long as you will have me.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open at his words. For a moment she just stood on the other side of the room staring at him and letting his declaration of love wash over her. Of course she had been aware that he cared deeply for her but hearing him say in no uncertain terms that he was in love with her was something she hadn’t been prepared for.

When she recovered from her initial shock she couldn’t get to him fast enough. She crossed the room swiftly and pulled him towards her as her mouth greedily seized his. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and her hand began to frantically unbutton his vest. Killian raised his hook to the laces of her dress and tore through them. A few agonizingly slow moments later they were both free of their clothing and Emma was climbing onto the bed, pushing Killian down on his back.

"Not this way, Emma," Killian said, putting his hand on her arm. Their desperate pace suddenly was halted.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Do you trust me, love?" he asked. She nodded. "Then let me have you on your back tonight."

"Killian, I …" she didn’t know what to say. Emma wanted to give Killian everything he wanted from her but she couldn’t quiet the fear. Killian was asking for her to lie beneath him the way she had laid beneath Hans. She recalled the feeling of being trapped, not being able to breath as his weight crushed her into the mattress. She suddenly pulled away from him and sat back on the bed against the wall. "Are you getting tired of me?"

"Emma, my love, I could never tire of you," Killian took her hand gently. "I won’t make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable but I want to make love to you every way I can. You are worried that you won’t have control but I assure you, you have full control over me."

"What if I don’t like it?"

Killian smiled. “When I take my time with you is there anything I’ve done that you haven’t enjoyed?”

"No."

"You decide what happens next, Emma," he said. "You decide when you’re ready, you tell me to go faster or slower or deeper. Let me show you, love."

Emma closed her eyes and thought about how careful he had always been with her. He had always allowed her to decide. She was still unsure if she could let go of the control but she knew what she wanted to happen next. “Kiss me,” she said.

Killian drew her towards him and slid his arm around her. Their lips touched gently and the desperation that they had felt moments ago was entirely gone. They kissed slowly and tenderly knowing that they had time to enjoy each other. Slowly Killian laid Emma back on the bed so her head was resting on the pillow. He sat on the bed beside her to avoid covering her body with his until she decided she was ready. His mouth kissed a line down her throat and Emma felt his tongue tasting her skin as he made his way to her breasts. He licked and nipped at both peaks until he drew a moan from Emma.

"Would you like me to go lower?" he asked.

"Yes." Killian moved to the end of the bed and positioned himself between her thighs. He took one long, slender leg and kissed from her ankle up to her thigh and then did the same with her other leg. She whined each time when he came so close but didn’t put his mouth where she ached for him.

"What is it, love?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to touch me," she said.

"I am touching you love," he said. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her lightly towards him, angling her hips up. He was hard and practically throbbing for her and he rubbed the tip at her entrance.

Emma gasped and Killian reached forward and pushed his thumb gently against her clit, drawing a cry from her.

"Look at me, Emma," he said. She opened her eyes and he saw that her green eyes were dilated with need. "What do you want, darling?"

"I want you inside me," she breathed. Killian slowly pressed his hips forward and sank into her. Once every inch was inside her he slowly withdrew and rubbed the tip of his cock over clit before repeating the process. With each stroke he saw the evidence of her growing arousal. The slow pace was intoxicating and Killian hoped that she would beg for him to go faster soon.

He leaned forward slightly to change the angle and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him on top of her. She felt his weight settle over her but instead of being alarmed she felt enamored. Killian had professed his love for her and had guided her through her fears and now she wanted to feel all the ways that he wanted to love her.

She kissed him deeply and then drew back and looked into his eyes. “Deeper.”

Killian angled his hips and drove into her. Emma felt him fill her and stretch her in a way that she hadn’t felt before and it was like she had discovered a hunger she never knew she had. When he thrust again she lifted her hips and drew him in even deeper and she couldn’t hold back the cries of pleasure that were coming from her mouth.

"Killian! Yes, yes … Gods you feel… so good … please … more …" Each word was punctuated by a thrust and Emma could feel the delicious pressure start to build at her core.

Emma bucked her hips up to meet his again but it wasn’t enough. Her fingernails scratched against Killian’s back and she tried to increase the pace.

"Tell me what you want, love."

"Faster," she moaned. "Faster, Killian."

"As you wish."

Killian snapped his hips forwards and his thrusts came hard and fast inside her. The cabin was filled with the sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin. Emma clung to him and felt her orgasm fast approaching as his cock pounded into her, hitting a spot that make her see flashes of light. When he started to feel her tighten around him Killian cried out her name and felt his release spill deep inside her. He had finished but could still feel her coming undone and he thought that he had never seen anything so perfect in all his life.

When Emma finally felt the last wave of pleasure flow through her she looked up and was not surprised to see the candle in the wall sconce burning brightly. She smiled and curled into Killian’s arms. She thought of all the events that had fallen into place for them to find each other despite being born 300 years apart. She thought about how he was willing to give up his whole life for her. She supposed she was going to be giving up her life for him as well.

She hadn’t thought much about her life and her kingdom and her people in a long time but suddenly she found herself at the precipice of leaving behind all the responsibilities that she had been born to take on. She wanted to tell Killian that she knew what a big sacrifice he was making for her but she wasn’t sure that they were making the right decision. She wasn’t sure that leaving her kingdom at the mercy of King George was something she could live with. So she told him the one thing that she was sure of.

"I love you, Killian."

He drew her closer and kissed her. “I love you, Emma.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma questions if she should run away …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how the show writers do it but I just cannot seem to have these two alone together without writing smut. If you’ve gotten this far I’m sure you don’t mind. ;)

Over the next several days Emma and Killian discussed the various ways that they would be able to escape together to another land. She was impressed with how much information he had collected about portals and realm jumping but every option would seem to lead to a dead end. Some of them would only allow one person to travel, some couldn’t guarantee where they would end up and some were just too dangerous to consider.

Emma was aware that the danger might just be an excuse for both of them. The bean still seemed the best option but she knew that Killian wouldn’t put her at risk and part of her was questioning whether this was a good plan at all. Their lack of dedication to the task was making it clear that they may never find a suitable option.

But with no immediate threat to face Emma found that she didn’t care. She had given herself over to Killian and each time they entered the cabin he asked for her trust before he guided her into a new position. He enjoyed surprising her with his creativity and showing her all the ways that she could find her release. Sometimes she still pushed him back on the bed and took charge of her own pleasure but she found that surrendering control and letting him be in command of when she would come and how intense her orgasm would be was exciting.

Killian couldn’t ever decide how he liked her best. Emma was irresistibly sinful when she was lying beneath him, writhing with passion for him but he also adored the view when she was straddling atop him, head thrown back in rapture and breasts bouncing as she rode him. On her side he could bury his cock within her and pull her against him, arm wrapped around her and his fingers drawing circles on her clit. When he thought she was ready he slowly guided her to the table and asked her to bend over for him. He maintained a slow pace as she grew accustomed to the new feeling but it wasn’t long until she was greedily pushing her hips back into him and begging him to go faster. Seeing her stretched out across the table with his hook resting on the small of her back and his cock sliding in and out of her was added to the infinite list of his favorite ways to have her.

Even more than he enjoyed his own release he was infatuated with watching Emma come undone for him - because of him. Each time he felt her body tremble and hear his name fall from her lips he would open his eyes to view her euphoria. Afterwards they would lie in each other’s arms and let their heart beats steady. They didn’t always declare their love for one another but it was always evident whether it was spoken or not.

One morning Killian woke and started his morning habit of slowly rousing her from sleep by kissing a trail down her back. But this morning Emma rolled over to face him.

"I’ve begun to bleed," she said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Killian felt a wave of sympathy for her as well as shame for his carelessness. He had finished inside her almost every time save for a few that he had desired to see his come spurted across her back or belly. He had become so accustomed to bedding women that knew what precautions to take to prevent pregnancy that it hadn’t crossed his mind. He rubbed his hand over his face and cursed himself for not thinking properly around her.

"What is it?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I’ve been so careless with you, love," he said. "I shouldn’t have been finishing inside you all this time."

"You needn’t worry about that," she said. She sat up in the bed and put her feet on the floor, facing her back to Killian. "I’m barren."

He watched her carefully as she got up from their bed and started to dress. “How do you know?”

"I know because I have six years of proof," she said, not looking at him. "Hans wanted a son from me and every month when I would bleed he would be furious."

"Emma …"

"I should have told you sooner," she rushed on. "Here I am planning to escape with you and I never even asked if having a child was something you wanted of me." She turned her back to him and went to the window to stare out at the sea.

"Emma."

"I know that you’re a pirate and children don’t really fit into that lifestyle but maybe you wanted to settle down one day and have a son to carry on your name and I can’t give that to you. The one thing that a woman is supposed to be able to do and it’s impossible for me." Her hand went to her mouth and Emma felt the tears start to fall hot on her cheeks.

Killian rushed to put his arms around her and held her as she cried. When she stopped he turned her towards him. “Emma, you are all I need in this world or any other.”

She looked up at him and he wiped away a tear that lingered under her eye. Her expression changed suddenly from dejected to exasperated. “Did you really think that I don’t know how conceiving a child works?”

Killian laughed. “I should have known that you knew better than I did. But in many ways you were quite … sheltered.”

"Well then I suppose it’s lucky you came along," she said, raising and eyebrow. "What would I have done without you to show me so many new things?"

"Are you teasing me, love?" he asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"Perhaps," she said. "But you have opened my eyes to a whole world of desire that I never could have imagined possible."

"It’s been my pleasure to do so, Swan," Killian said.

"Speaking of your pleasure," Emma began to trail her fingers slowly down his chest, "The way you use your mouth on me … can use mine on you?"

"You don’t have to…" Killian’s thought trailed off as Emma curled her fingers over his growing hardness.

"And if I want to?" she asked, slowly stroking her hand along his length.

"Far be it for me to object," Killian breathed as Emma sank to her knees before him and licked the tip of his cock. He moaned in approval and that was all the encouragement that Emma needed.

Her tongue licked a slow line from base to tip before she took him into her mouth. She looked up at Killian and he thought that the vision of her on her knees with her mouth around his cock was almost as satisfying as the feeling of her warm, wet mouth suctioning around him. Her tongue swirled around his tip as she slowly pumped his cock in her hand. She increased the speed of her hand and her tongue and Killian grasped the back of her head and tried not to overwhelm her with his urge to thrust into her mouth.

He groaned as Emma’s free hand cradled his balls and gently massaged as she continued her efforts on his cock. She reveled in the way Killian responded to her hands and mouth and she loved that she had found a new way to bring him pleasure that was solely focused on him. His fingers tightened in her hair and angled her head backwards and she felt him hit the back of her throat. Emma gripped him tighter and stroked him swiftly while flicking her tongue over him until she felt him start to unravel.

"Emma … I’m so close …" he breathed. "I’m going to come." He tried to pull back but Emma held him firmly in her mouth as he found his release. She felt his cum spurt out of him and she continued to suck slowly and swallow his seed as it flowed down her throat. When he was thoroughly spent she kissed the tip of his cock and slowly got to her feet.

"I trust that you will no longer think of me as sheltered?" she teased.

"You are amazing," he said, drawing her into his arms for a kiss. He could taste himself lingering in her mouth. "I think anyone who underestimates you is foolishly mistaken."

* * *

 

They continued to sail to nowhere in particular as Killian and Emma couldn’t decide on a plan. Emma tried to shut down the voice in her head that was questioning what she was doing running away with a pirate and shirking her responsibility. However the voice was only growing louder. One evening as they lay in each other’s arms trying to catch their breaths after a very energetic round of lovemaking Emma considered broaching the subject.

"Killian, what made you choose to become a pirate?" she asked.

"It’s a long story," Killian said.

"Well then you have plenty of time to tell it since you persuaded me to come below deck with you at such an early hour," she said. She waved her hand to the window where the sun was just starting to set.

"What did you expect me to do when you came on deck looking like you did?" he asked.

"Pardon me but I did not come on deck looking any different than any other day," she said.

"Exactly my point," he said, burying his face in her neck and making Emma almost forget her question.

"There’s plenty of time for that later," she said, pulling her head away from the wicked thing his tongue was doing to her neck. "I’d like to know. How did you become a pirate?"

Killian sighed and put his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a long moment. “I chose this life after my brother was killed on a mission from our king.”

"You had a brother?" she asked, surprised.

"Aye," Killian said. "He was two years older than me."

"Will you tell me about him?"

Killian turned to look at her. It had been a long time since anyone had been interested in his past and he wasn’t used to sharing. “Yes, but to tell this story I’m going to need a drink. Care to join me?”

Emma smiled and Killian pulled on his pants and found his flask. He sat at the table and Emma joined him after she wrapped a blanket around herself. He took a drink from the flask and started telling his story.

"Liam and I were just boys when our father abandoned us," he began. "I told you that he was a fugitive and he left us both aboard a ship. We were very young but the captain took pity on us and let us stay on board as long as we earned our keep. It was a hard life but we learned discipline. When Liam grew old enough he entered the navy and I followed him."

"You were in the navy?"

"Does that surprise you?" he asked, handing the flask to her. "I was once a man of honor."

"You still are," she said.

"You might not think so if you knew all the things I have done," he said. He paused and they both took another drink. "Liam was a natural leader and he quickly rose to the rank of captain. He was commissioned by the king himself to take a journey to another land and bring back a plant that was said to have great medicinal properties. I joined him on the journey as his lieutenant."

Emma listened as Killian told the story of their time on Neverland and the poison that he thought had killed his brother. He told her that the king had sent them to find a powerful weapon that could kill thousands without one battle being fought.

"As we sailed home Liam planned to expose the king for his cowardice and he had confidence that the people would side with us to overthrow him," Killian took another drink and looked at the flask. "I would have helped him. I would have done anything for him."

"What happened, Killian?"

"The poison overtook him as soon as we landed back in the Enchanted Forest," he said. He pointed to the floor by the ladder. "He died in my arms right at that spot."

Emma was silent. She waited for Killian to go on.

He took a long swallow of the rum and sighed. He looked up at her with a halfhearted smile. “I chose that day to serve myself rather than a corrupt and immoral king. His cowardice and treachery had taken my brother from me and I wanted to take everything from him. I thought that at least there is honor among thieves. But I lost my way. Liam would be disappointed in the man I’ve become.”

Emma reached across the table and took Killian’s hand in hers. She wanted to offer words of comfort but she couldn’t think of anything to say.

"What about you, love?" he asked. "Any siblings?"

She sensed that he wanted to change the subject. “No, it was only me and my parents,” she said. “They came close to losing me and they couldn’t bear to risk that with another child so it was just me.”

"That’s a lot of responsibility for a young princess," he said.

"I suppose but my parents never made it feel that way," she said, remembering her happy childhood. "They raised me to be a leader but they never put any pressure on me. Once they died and King George became my guardian he made it clear that my role was to perform my duty to my kingdom no matter how difficult that would be."

"He is your grandfather?"

Emma smiled. “Not really,” she said. “Many don’t know this but my father was not his son. He was raised as a shepherd and his twin brother was raised by King George. When his brother died my father was called upon to take his place.”

Killian raised his eyebrows. “You royals certainly are full of surprises.” He took another drink and handed the flask back to Emma.

"Indeed we are," she said. "But no more surprising than a navy lieutenant becoming a pirate."

"True," he conceded. "But your parents fought hard to win back their kingdoms and succeeded. Shepherd or not your father was worthy of his throne, unlike most royalty I’ve encountered."

Emma frowned. Her parents had fought against seemingly insurmountable odds to win back their kingdom – the same kingdom that she was abandoning. “I think my parents would be disappointed in the woman I’ve become.”

"I don’t see how that is possible," he said.

"You said it yourself, they fought hard to win back their kingdoms and here I am trying to escape from everything they fought for," she said. She looked at Killian to see his reaction.

"Perhaps that is why we haven’t been able to decide how best to escape this land," Killian said. "You don’t want to."

"I want to be with you," she said. "But I also can’t forget who I am."

"I’m a pirate, Emma," he said. "I chose my path."

"You can choose another," she said. "You’ve done it before."

"As have you," he said. "Or at least you led me to believe you did."

They both stared at each other and the silence filled the room until it was deafening. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Go away!" Killian yelled.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain but it’s urgent," Martin’s muffled voice said.

"Then come in."

Emma wrapped the blanket tightly around herself as Martin stepped into the cabin. He looked at Emma and Killian and it was clear to see that he had interrupted something.

"I’m sorry," he said looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Killian snapped.

"A bird landed on the ship with a message attached," he said. He handed a small piece of paper to Killian and as he read it his face changed. He looked at Emma with alarm.

"It’s from Red," he said, handing the paper to her. "Hans knows you are on board the Jolly Roger."

Emma’s eyes scanned the paper. “He’s sent ships out to bring me back and kill you.”

"Aye."

"And King George is dying."

"Aye," Killian repeated. "Thank you, Martin. You may leave us."

"That’s not all, sir," Martin said uneasily. "I think you should come up on deck."

Killian sprang from the chair and climbed up to the deck. Without thinking Emma followed him and clutched the blanket to her chest. The water around them was calm but on the horizon they saw dark clouds forming and what looked like a whirlpool churning in the water.

"Is it another storm?" Emma asked.

"That’s no storm," Killian said. "Get below deck and get dressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned … I’m about to get into the chapters that inspired me to write this fic in the first place.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma face Ursula and learn secrets of Killian’s past!

Emma raced back into the cabin and hurriedly dressed. She grabbed Killian’s discarded clothes and brought them to him.

"You need to stay in the cabin," Killian said, shrugging into his shirt and fastening his hook on his arm.

"What is that?" Emma asked, ignoring his request.

"It could be the portal we’re looking for," Martin said.

"It’s not a portal," Killian said. He looked through his spyglass and his brow furrowed. "It’s something I haven’t seen since I was an ensign in the navy."

Emma and Martin exchanged glances waiting for Killian to say more.

"Liam was a lieutenant and we were returning from a mission when we saw that same strange storm in the water. The captain tried his best to avoid it but no matter what we did the ship was pulled in closer and closer," he paused and raised the spyglass again. "The whirlpool goes down to the sea floor. This is the magic of the sea goddess, Ursula."

"Ursula?" Emma repeated. "But … she’s a myth…"

"I assure you, she’s quite real," Killian said. "Our ship was swept into the whirlpool and came to rest at the bottom. She demanded that the captain turn over the prince. When the captain told her that we carried no royalty of any kind on board her tentacles squeezed the life out of him. When he collapsed on the deck she released the magic of the whirlpool and most of the crew drowned. Liam and I and a few others managed to get to the surface."

"What are your orders, Captain?" Martin asked.

"I won’t lose the Jolly Roger," he said. "We stand a better chance if we don’t resist. Whatever she wants she will want to speak with the captain. Sail as close as we can get and I’ll meet with her on a lifeboat. With any luck it will spare the ship and crew."

"I’m going with you," Emma said.

"No, you’re not," Killian said. "Martin, take her back to my quarters."

"No!" Emma shouted. She put up her hand to stop Martin and the pirate stopped. "You said she was looking for a prince. Do you think its coincidence that we received Red’s message? She _knows_ I’m on the ship. It’s me she’s looking for.”

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed. "Martin, stay on course. Emma, come with me."

Emma followed Killian back to the cabin and before she could even get fully down the ladder he had pulled her into his arms and was bruising her lips with a kiss that seemed to go on forever. When they finally broke apart he looked into her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to lock me in here?" she asked.

"No."

"Talk me out of going with you?"

"No, Emma," Killian said. "I just wanted to have a quiet moment before we face this monster together."

Emma smiled. “Then I’m coming with you?”

"Aye," he said. "If I leave you behind you’re likely to attack my crew and come after me anyway. This way I can be sure that you are by my side. But you must be aware of the danger. The reason everyone regards Ursula as a myth is that she leaves few survivors."

"You’ve already survived once," she said.

They broke apart and set about arming themselves the best way they could. Emma retrieved her dagger and tucked it into her boot and Killian secured his sword. When there was nothing left to be done to prepare themselves they went back up on deck. They stood at the bow of the ship watching water ahead as they sailed into danger.

Finally Killian took her hand and they boarded a rowboat. He didn’t let go until they were lowered into the water and he began to row them towards the churning water. As they neared the edge the small boat was swept into the current and they were tossed into the vortex. They spiraled down until they crashed violently into the sea floor and tumbled out of the boat.

Killian scrambled to his feet and pulled Emma up to stand beside him. The wall of water surrounded them and the surface seemed to be unreachable from where they stood.

"I’ve been looking for you for a long time," a voice sounded behind them. Emma and Killian whirled around to see the sea goddess emerge from the water.

"What do you want with me?" Emma shouted.

Ursula laughed. “Foolish girl. It’s not you I seek … it’s him.” Suddenly her tentacles wrapped around Killian and Emma was ripped away from him.

"No! Let him go!" Emma cried as Ursula began to tighten her grip.

"If it’s me you want then let her go!" he shouted as he struggled to free himself.

"How sweet!" Ursula squealed. "Like father, like son. Such a shame that the love a princess will be a death sentence to you both!" She squeezed him tighter and Killian winced in pain.

"Killian!" Emma cried. She pulled the dagger from her boot and sunk the blade into the tentacle. Ursula yelped and Killian fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"You foolish girl," Ursula said, her voice menacing as she circled the two of them. "You think that a pirate can truly love anyone but himself? So young … so naive."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing more than to see you suffer," she answered. A tentacle reached out and pushed Killian’s chin up to face Ursula. "The last three centuries it’s been so delicious to see your misery eat at you day in and day out. You let the darkness consume you just as I wanted."

"Whatever I’ve done to you I will make amends," Killian pleaded.

"You can’t!" Ursula snapped. "It wasn’t what you have done but what your father did before you were even born. He was a dashing rogue much like you; same dark hair and blue eyes that could make any woman swoon. And he knew it."

"You were in love with him?" Emma asked.

"He tricked me into falling in love with him," she said. "I was willing to give up everything for Brennan; I even defied my father and almost cast aside my mantle of immortality. Luckily I discovered his true nature before I gave up my powers."

"And that was?" Killian asked.

"He didn’t want a woman who would give up her power to be with him, he wanted a woman that already had power, meager though it was compared to mine. He set his sights on a pretty little princess," she looked pointedly at Emma as she punctuated the last words. "And she fell hopelessly in love with him."

"He broke your heart," Emma stated.

"He was a fool in the end," Ursula went on. "Her father didn’t approve of the union so she gave ran away with him and they married in secret. So he had the princess but no power to go along with her."

"What happened to her?" Killian demanded. Emma looked at him and realized he didn’t know anything about his mother.

"Your father never told you?" Ursula laughed. "They were careful to avoid the sea so it was difficult to track them down until one day your mother was foolish enough to come looking for me. She begged for my forgiveness and asked that I let go of the anger in my heart. She used her last breath to profess her undying love for Brennan."

"You killed her?" Killian asked darkly.

"I freed her," Ursula said. "Living with a broken heart is a fate worse than death."

"My father didn’t abandon me," Killian spoke to himself. He looked back to Ursula. "What became of him?"

"A few years passed until your father came in search of me," Ursula went on. "He said he forgave me for the death of his beloved Agnes and he was sorry for breaking my heart. I wanted desperately to believe him so I welcomed him back with open arms but he proved deceitful again. Less than a day passed when he tried to kill me."

"So you killed him," Killian said.

"Of course," she said. "And then I learned that Brennan and Agnes had two sons and it became my mission to track you down and kill both of you and put an end to your falsehearted blood line."

"It was us you were looking for when you attacked the navy ship."

"Your father tried to hide you in plain sight," she said. "When I learned of your existence I searched the lands over to locate you but I never thought to find you both on the sea."

"Our captain knew who we were?" Killian asked.

"Of course he did but the secret died with him," Ursula replied. "He was willing to give up his life to save you but you managed to survive. Your brother finally met his fate but you always managed to survive."

"What can I say? It’s the one thing I excel at," Killian said angrily.

"Yes, and what a life it was," Ursula said. "For a time I thought to kill you when you loved the Dark One’s wife but I just couldn’t wait to see how that turned out. Seeing your face when he crushed her heart if front of you was a memory I’ll always treasure."

"Glad my misery pleased you," he said.

"And then she came along," Ursula said. "I’ve watched you closely, Killian. Your misery did please me. I saw you grow up thinking your father had abandoned you. I saw your devastation when your brother died and I was delighted to see you turn to a life of piracy. You brief years of happiness were well worth your descent into years tormenting yourself to find revenge. And then I witnessed you give up … on everything and succumb to your miserable fate. Funny how you and your father both couldn’t resist getting your hands on a princess." Her tentacles reached out and wrapped around Emma, pulling her away from Killian and holding her in the air out of his reach.

"No!" he cried. He drew his sword but another tentacle batted it away and it swept into the wall of water. "Please, let her go."

"Will you beg for her life the way you mother begged for your father’s?" She squeezed tighter and Emma cried out. "What if I offered you your life in exchange for hers? She dies so you can live."

"Never," Killian said.

"Oh no?" Ursula raised an eyebrow. "You can walk away from here again and save your crew and your beloved Jolly Roger. All you have to do is leave her here to die."

"Killian, go!" Emma cried.

"I will die fighting before I let you harm her," he said.

"And what will you fight me with, your hook?" Ursula asked. "You mortals, you don’t even see how fleeting love is. It’s your weakness. Your father learned that lesson and now it’s your turn."

Killian sprang towards Ursula with his hook ready to strike but was knocked back by a tentacle. Emma’s eyes widened as she saw him fall backwards.

"Killian!" she cried. She closed her eyes and felt a burst of white light flow through her and suddenly she was falling to the ground. When she landed she saw Ursula’s body lying on the sea floor but there were no longer tentacles attached. The wall of water began to roar around her. She raced to Killian. "We have to get back in the boat!"

Killian got to his feet and they stumbled over to where the small lifeboat had landed.

"Wait! We can’t leave her here," Emma said.

"She killed my parents," Killian said.

"And she’ll answer for that but not like this!"

"Emma …"

Can we argue about it later?” Emma said. The water was closing in on them rapidly. Killian and Emma dragged Ursula’s body into the boat and the water rushed around them.

For several moments the world seemed to swallow them up and everything went dark. They clung to the boat and each other as they desperately tried to reach the air. Just as Emma felt her lungs begin to burn and she was about to suck the sea water into her lungs they broke through the surface and she took a deep breath and felt the oxygen rush into her.

Killian emerged next to her with Ursula’s unconscious body. They pushed her onto the broken remains of the boat and waved down the Jolly Roger. Floating next to him Emma couldn’t hold herself back from grabbing his face and hauling him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You saved me," she said.

"I believe you are mistaken, princess," he said. "Once again it was you who saved me."

They were brought back on board the Jolly Roger just as Ursula came to. She kicked furiously at her captors but it was clear that her powers were gone.

"Take her to the brig," Killian ordered. "We will deal with her later."

He led Emma below deck and peeled off her soaked clothes before removing his own. He threw a blanket around them and they tumbled onto the bed. Emma took his hand and placed a kiss against his palm and trailed her lips up his arm and over his body. She found that she needed to feel his skin on her mouth and tastes the salt that water had washed over him.

Likewise Killian needed to touch her everywhere to know that she was safe and real in his arms. Their exploration of each other was quickly developing into a need that was consuming them both. Killian sat up and dragged Emma onto his lap. She took him inside her and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. Neither of them moved; they both just relished the feeling of their bodies being joined after coming so close to losing each other. Then Emma rolled her hips and they both lost themselves in their passion.

After they had found the release that they had both needed Emma remained on his lap with him still inside her, not ready to be separated yet. Killian smiled at the candle that was burning brightly in the center of the table.

"Your magic, love," he said. "It saved us today."

"It was you," she told him. "When you said that you would die fighting before letting her hurt me I felt a heat flow through me. She offered you your life but you chose me instead."

"Does that surprise you?"

"No, but it was what I needed to hear," she said.

"What Ursula offered wasn’t life," he said. "I can’t go back to being the man I was, Emma. I want a life with you, no matter what we have to face."

She raised her eyebrows. “Does that mean-“

"We will fight to win your kingdom back," Killian said. "You are the rightful heir to your parents’ throne and it was taken from you. I will do everything I can to see to it that you get it back."

Emma smiled and kissed him. “I thought you chose your path.”

"I was told that I can choose another," he said, smiling.

"Killian, how will we even begin to win back a kingdom?" she asked.

"From what I understand your parents were able to do it and your father was just a shepherd," he winked at her. "I am a pirate and you have magic, how hard can it be?"

She rolled her eyes at him. “You are awfully sure of yourself.”

"Most pirates are."

"And when I win back my throne," she said. "Will you stay with me or will you return to your swashbuckling lifestyle?"

"Well, there is the small matter of your husband," Killian said.

"There’s that."

"It appears we have quite the list of things we need to accomplish," he said.

"Can we think about all that tomorrow?" she asked. She kissed his neck and arched her back. She could already feel him begin to harden inside her.

Killian gripped her hip and flipped them over so she was on her back. “And what do you want to think about today, my princess?”

"This," she said, pulling him into her deeply. "Only this."

"As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I always loved The Little Mermaid scene when Ursula created the whirlpool that went down to the ocean floor. If that doesn’t happen on the show I will be a little disappointed so I really wanted to include it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian make a new plan.

"So just how did a shepherd and a princess turned bandit manage to win back two kingdoms?" Killian asked as he steered the ship the following day. Emma decided that their strategizing should probably occur outside his cabin since they were both too easily distracted when they were alone with a bed nearby.

"I was hoping maybe you would know," Emma replied.

"You are their daughter, you don’t know?" Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was ten when they died," she said. "It’s not as though they were teaching me battle strategy."

"I returned to the Enchanted Forest around the time that your parents first met," he said. "I was solely focused on vengeance. I didn’t really care who held what throne."

"My parents had a lot of support, I know that much," Emma said. "I’m sure that helped them raise the army they needed."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "We have my hook and your magic."

"Hardly enough to take back a throne," Emma said. She looked out over the waves and a thought dawned on her. "Killian, we don’t have to take back a throne, I never lost it."

"How’s that, love?" he asked.

"King George was my guardian," she said, turning to face him. "When my parents were killed he returned from exile and took the throne without bloodshed because he was my guardian. He was only supposed to rule until I was eighteen."

"Then why were you still a princess in King Edward’s kingdom?" Killian asked.

"George needed money to save our kingdom and Hans had it so he married me off at sixteen," she explained. "As the younger brother Hans wanted to be king and George offered it to him as long as he was able to remain king until he died. Hans was willing to wait."

"So George’s throne is yours," Killian said.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Hans only has a claim by marriage. We don’t need an army at all only a way into the castle. When George dies the throne will fall to me."

"You and Hans," Killian reminded her.

"Only if he is still my husband."

"I was under the impression that a royal marriage is not easy to terminate," Killian said. "They are meant to unite kingdoms."

"There is always a way," Emma said.

"Shall I kill him for you?" Killian offered with a smirk.

"I don’t think that would be a very good idea," she said with a small smile. "I could get the marriage annulled."

"And how will you do that?"

"I don’t know," she admitted. "But I’m sure we can think of something. First we need to devise a plan to get into the castle without being stopped by the guards. I don’t trust that they would bring me to the king."

"It wouldn’t be wise to sail the Jolly Roger into port with the entire realm thinking I’ve kidnapped you," Killian said. "We will have to dock at a smaller port nearby and travel the rest of the way on land if we want to arrive without anyone knowing."

Emma nodded. “We should send for Red. She will be able to help us get into the castle.”

"We can send a message but if it is intercepted then I’m afraid our plan will be discovered."

"Then we will meet her somewhere no one will suspect," Emma said. "I’ll ask her to meet us where my parents were married."

"Weren’t they married in the castle?"

"That was just a ceremony for the kingdom," Emma said, smiling. "Their real wedding was at Lake Nostos. It was just them and the knight that wed them and my grandmother. Not many people know that but Red will know where I mean."

Killian laughed. “You never cease to surprise me with the details of your family, Swan.”

Emma smiled and kissed him. “I wish you could have met them. I think they would have liked you, especially my father.”

"Princes and pirates generally don’t get along very well, love," Killian said.

Emma shrugged. “How long do you think it will be until we reach the port?”

"As long as there are no more storms or sea goddesses then we will arrive within the fortnight," he said. "Speaking of, what do you plan to do with Ursula?"

"I think that should be up to you to decide, Killian," Emma said. "It was your parents that she killed."

"If it was up to me then I would have left her at the bottom of the ocean," Killian said. "She robbed me of my mother before I even knew her and took my father away when I was just a boy. And for what? Because my father chose another?"

"A broken heart can make you do things you never imagined yourself capable of," Emma said carefully.

"Some things are unforgiveable."

"This is your ship," she said. "It is up to you to decide her fate."

Killian looked at Emma and tilted his head. “And should I decide that she will die?”

Emma took his hand. “No matter what you decide I will support you. All I ask is that you don’t make a hasty decision. For now she is your prisoner and she’s not going anywhere. Think on it.”

He nodded his agreement. He pulled Emma against him and they watched the sun slowly descend lower in the sky. Finally Emma kissed his cheek and went below deck to write to Red … and leave him with his thoughts.

Killian’s thoughts were not what he wanted to be left alone with. His mind was in turmoil over what to do with his prisoner. She had killed both of his parents and robbed him of his childhood. She rejoiced over the death of Liam and delighted in seeing Killian’s heartbreak. But Emma was right, a broken heart can lead a person to do things they never thought they would ever do. Killian knew that more than anyone.

"Bloody hell," he said to himself.

Killian left the wheel to Martin and made his way to the brig. Ursula was sitting in the small cell and she raised her head when he came into the room.

"Come to kill me, Captain?" she asked. "It’s about time."

"I’ve come to see if your mindset has changed now that you’re mortal," he said. He pulled a stool out and sat outside the cell. "I think you’ll find that when you are a slave to time you are much more aware when you are wasting your life."

Ursula laughed. “It seems the princess is powerful. What on earth is she doing with you?”

"I ask myself that every day," Killian said honestly. "But I’m grateful for every moment that she chooses to spend with me."

"Just like your father," Ursula said. "Trying to be something you’re not just to impress a pretty little royal."

"Perhaps my mother just brought out the best in my father," he said.

"Your father was just like you," Ursula said. "Handsome, adventurous. Not someone who would ever choose an ordinary life. She made him change."

"I don’t know anything about my mother but if she came to you to beg forgiveness then it sounds like she was a very brave woman," he said. "Maybe you’re right. Maybe my father and I do have something in common. We both want to make ourselves worthy of the woman we love."

Ursula rolled her eyes. “That’s why I’m still alive … she won’t let you kill me.”

Killian leaned in closer. “Not only will she let me, she has assured me that I have her full support.”

"You think she will support you?" she asked. "She is testing you, you fool. She wants to see if you will make the noble decision. You and I both know that there is nothing left that is noble or honorable in you. So do it, end my miserable life."

Killian leaned back and chuckled. “I once felt that you were right, that there was nothing noble or honorable left in me but Emma has shown me that there is.”

"If you kill me she will see who you really are," Ursula said. "She will see your dark heart and realize you tricked her into loving you."

"You underestimate the princess," Killian said. "I’ve seen her slit a man’s throat. She will not turn away from me if I kill you. She loves me for the honorable lieutenant I was and the ruthless pirate I became and the man who carries both pasts with him."

For several moments Ursula said nothing. Finally she sighed and leaned back. “Love is fickle.”

"Only if it is false," Killian said. He stood up and pushed the stool away. "You will remain a prisoner on board the Jolly Roger until the ship docks."

"And then what?"

"And then you shall be free to do whatever you wish with the time you have left." Killian said. "I think you will find that time is too precious to be wasted on vengeance."

"What makes you so sure that I won’t just keep coming after you?"

"Oh, there’s no guarantee that you won’t," he said lightly and walked to the door. When he reached it he turned back and looked at her seriously. "But I would be careful if I were you. You have seen the power that Emma has. Come after us again and she will take away more than your tentacles."

/

"I wonder if she was right," Killian said as he lay on his side after making love to Emma. He had hoped that her body would have expelled the thoughts of his parents from his mind but it only worked temporarily. Now lying in the dark, silent cabin they came creeping back into his head.

"About what?" Emma asked, rolling over so they were lying face to face.

"If I am just like my father," Killian said.

"Your father sacrificed himself to protect you and your brother," she said. "If you are like him then that doesn’t sound like a bad thing."

"But he only had to protect us because of something he did."

Emma pushed herself up on her elbow and looked sharply at him. “Killian, I am proud of you for the decision you made today but I think you need to know that in no way do I think Ursula’s actions were justified. Your father may have broken her heart but she chose to let that consume her.”

Killian smiled and brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear. “It appears I have the same taste in women that my father does.”

"Oh?" Emma asked, a smile forming on her lips. "And what is that, psychotic sea witches?"

Killian laughed. “No, love. It would seem we both fancy princesses that are brave and beautiful and much smarter than we could ever hope to be.”

"Now how do you know your mother was beautiful?" Emma asked.

"How could she not be?" he teased. "Haven’t you noticed how devilishly handsome I am?" Killian flashed a sly grin at Emma and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"A woman would have to be blind not to find you appealing," she teased, using the words that he had once used to describe her. She was teasing but Emma could already feel her desire begin to build for him again. "I can tell you that this princess is quite appreciative of all your charms."

"You know, a fellow likes to be courted," he said, stroking his hand over the curve of her hip, "Perhaps you’d like to show me the depth of your appreciation?"

Emma’s body immediately responded to his touch. “I’m not sure you could handle my full appreciation, Captain.”

"Try me."

That was all Emma needed to hear, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. His cock pressed against her wetness but Emma just teased him, rubbing herself against him, letting his tip slip inside her but no more. Killian ached to pull her down against him so he could feel his full length sheathed within her but he was enjoying her playful mood. His body was tense with his effort to hold back.

"Is there something you need?" Emma asked innocently as she rubbed herself wantonly against the tip of him. She was dripping for him again and he could see that she had already coated him with her arousal.

"I need to be inside you," he said, his voice thick with lust. "I thought you were going to show me your appreciation. It seems you prefer to torture me."

"Not at all, Captain," Emma said, pouting. "I do appreciate you. All of you. And right now what I appreciate most is this." Emma illustrated her meaning by slowly taking his cock inside her. Killian could feel every inch of him as he entered her and it felt like heaven.

Emma moaned as she arched her back and circled her hips. She felt the pleasure of having him inside her ricochet through her whole body.

"Emma," Killian breathed. "How can you already have me so hard for you? It’s as though I never stop wanting you."

"Mmmm…." Emma hummed, closing her eyes and slowly rolling her hips over him. She wanted to savor the feeling of him inside her, stretching her, making her drip with desire. "And I never stop wanting you, Captain."

Killian suddenly realized that she was calling him Captain. He pushed himself up on his elbows and bucked his hips up into her causing her to yelp with pleasure. “Why are you calling me Captain all of a sudden?”

Emma opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Because I am in love with a pirate captain and I want to enjoy that while we still have time on his ship.”

Killian tilted his head. “Emma, did you overhear my conversation with the sea witch?”

Emma tried to avoid the question by grinding her hips into his but his hand grasped her by the side to hold her in place. “I might have overheard some of it,” she admitted.

"How much?"

"All of it," Emma said. She put her hands on both sides of his face and lowered her head for a deep kiss. "You were right, Captain. I love who you were, who you are and whoever you will become. I want all of you, not just the parts you think are worthy of me."

Killian felt as though his heart would burst as he listened to her say those words. He answered with a passionate kiss of his own. When the kiss finally ended Killian noticed the mischievous look on Emma’s face. “What is it, love?”

"I love every part of you," Emma said again. She moved her lips to his ear and lowered her voice. "But tonight I want the pirate captain."

Killian understood her meaning. He grasped her firmly and rolled her over on her back, pinning her arms above her head. He thrust deep into her and heard a low moan escape from her lips. Over the next several hours he showed the princess what it was like to be thoroughly ravaged by Captain Hook.

* * *

 

Red had sent a message with only one word, _Yes_.

Killian had been right. It took a little less than two weeks to sail into a port that was only a few miles away from the main port of Emma’s kingdom. They had only stopped once to unload their prisoner. He felt it was better if she was left at a different destination than where they were headed. When they did finally disembark Killian gave orders to Martin to sail as far and as fast as he could to try and prevent the Jolly Roger from being noticed in the area. If and when Killian needed the ship he would send word. The captain shook Martin’s hand and Emma gave him a hug as they left the ship.

Emma intertwined her fingers with Killian’s as they walked away from the docks. She expected him to look back at his ship but he only looked to her by his side and forward to the journey that awaited them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Killian releasing Ursula may seem unlikely to some but consider that Killian has seen the dark path that revenge takes you down and he knows how living with misery is the worst punishment of all. The show also has the heroes do stuff like that all the time and I wanted to honor that here.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts an ill King George ...

"Emma!" They heard Red call out as they approached the lake. Emma ran to embrace her and Killian followed close behind.

"Have you been waiting for us long?" Emma asked.

"Only a day," she told them. "But we have to move quickly. My absence will not go unnoticed."

"What can you tell us?" Killian asked.

"Hook," Red said, nodding a hello to the pirate. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you."

They started off for the castle and Red shared with them all the news that she had learned since they had unexpectedly departed. The news of King George's declining health had spread quickly and everyone was on the watch for the missing princess that was heir to his throne. Red had people come in several times a day to question her about Emma but she told them she had no information to share. Then one day someone came in and asked not about Emma but about Captain Hook and Red knew that the connection had been made.

Killian suspected that the news had come from their encounter with Captain Flint. Thinking they would be escaping to another land with the bean they hadn't been careful about concealing Emma's identity. Whoever it was the entire realm seemed to know that Emma was on board the Jolly Roger. The only thing that was debated was whether she was Captain Hook's prisoner or his lover.

When the news reached Hans he had sent out birds saying that Princess Emma had been kidnapped by the ruthless pirate and he put a price on Killian's head. But the gossip was that Emma had been seen with Hook and she looked to be anything but a prisoner. The rumor was that they had fallen in love and were planning to escape together. Hans would be humiliated if his wife left him for a pirate so he was trying to do everything in his power to eliminate that rumor.

"How does he intend to do that?" Emma asked.

"He said that shortly after your disappearance someone came forward to say they were there when you were abducted and they witnessed the pirate … take you against your will," Red told her.

"He's telling lies about Killian," she said. "He must know that the rumors about us are true. Do you think he will suspect what we are doing?"

Red shook her head. "I don't think so. If he did he would already have sent more guards here and I didn't observe anything of the kind near the castle."

"Good," Emma said. "I think the best way to get in is through the servant's entrance. After that I won't have any trouble getting to George. The castle has many secret passages that most are unaware of."

"You won't have any trouble?" Killian asked. "You mean to go alone?"

"Yes," Emma said. "I need to see George on my own."

Killian stopped. "I'm not sure I like that plan."

Emma looked back at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "Red, can you give us a moment?"

"Of course," Red said. She walked on and Emma watched until she was out of ear shot.

"Killian, I need you to watch Red's back," Emma said. "There are a lot of people that will remember her importance and I need to know that she has someone looking out for her."

"I'd rather look out for you," he said. "And Red is a werewolf, she hardly needs my help. What is this really about, love?"

"I have to do this by myself," Emma said. She put her hand on his cheek and locked her eyes with his. "George sold me into marriage because he could. I always did as I was told and never fought for what is rightfully mine. I need to prove that I am no longer the girl that he sent away but the rightful queen."

Killian wanted to protest further but instead he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm as he pulled her against him. "And you will."

Emma smiled up at him. "You think so?"

"Aye," Killian said. "If you need to face him alone then you will and you will succeed. Red and I will keep the castle secure as long as you need."

Emma stood on her tip toes and brought her lips up to meet his. She opened her mouth to him and she felt a thrill go through her body when Killian's fingers gripped her hair. She was just starting to feel her body melt into his when he abruptly pulled back.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he said. "It's been two nights of sleeping on the ground. I can't resist you when you kiss me like that. Let's go take back your throne so we can find a proper bed and I can bed you like a queen."

* * *

 

The sun was setting as the three of them approached the castle. Red had been right, there weren't any extra guards. Emma looked upon her former home with a mixture of excitement, fear and longing. It had been six years since she had stepped foot inside. Just being near the castle where her parents had raised her gave her a feeling of encouragement. That combined with the gentle squeeze of her hand from Killian were all the confidence she needed to do what she came her for.

Red transformed into a wolf and they easily subdued the guards at the servants' entrance. Once inside the castle they located the room that Emma knew had a passageway that led to where King George would be. Killian threw the red cloak over Red and she was quickly back in her human form.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Emma said as Red retied the cloak over her shoulders.

"I think you'll find that the people will be on your side as well," Red told her. "The only reason George was able to take the throne back so easily was because of your false family connection and his promise to be your guardian. The kingdom has been uneasy over the past few years since you came of age but didn't return."

"Then its time I claim my throne," Emma said, squaring her shoulders and pulling on a wall sconce to reveal a secret door hidden in the wall. She looked over to Killian and he smiled and nodded to her. Emma desperately wanted his comforting presence as she confronted George but she had to prove to him and herself that she was the queen she claimed to be. "I won't be long."

Emma went through the door and Killian and Red listened until they could no longer hear her footsteps. Red then walked to the door of the room they were in and pushed it open.

"I'll be able to hear if there is any commotion that might lead to Emma being discovered," she said.

Killian looked at her for a long moment. "Your hearing is awfully sensitive."

"You were right, you know," Red said. "I don't need you to have my back."

"It seems I can't have any conversations anymore without someone eavesdropping," he said. "I suppose you're going to lecture me on my relationship with Emma."

"Emma is an adult," she said. "She can make her own choices and she has clearly chosen you. I just hope you choose her, too."

"I already have," he said.

"I know firsthand how easily your mind can change," Red said. "Emma is not some conquest."

"I am here risking my life for her," Killian said. "I left my ship and I am risking everything so she can become who she was born to be. If you think I would do that for someone I see as loot you clearly don't know the first thing about me."

Red considered his answer for a moment. "You are risking your life," she said. "You do realize that Hans will not stop his accusations against you. Emma would probably have an easier time reclaiming her throne without having to explain the pirate by her side."

"Your point?"

"Like you said, Emma was born to be queen of this kingdom," Red explained. "This is only her first test. You rescued her from the horror that was her life and I will always be grateful to you for that. But it might be easier for Emma to obtain her destiny without having to refute the rumors that surround you."

"You think I should leave her?"

"I will look after her, you needn't worry about that," Red said.

"No."

"I can tell her you did it for her own good," she went on. "I will paint it in the best possible light so she knows you left so you can make her way easier."

"No," Killian said again. "I won't be leaving Emma by choice or by any other way if I can help it. You were right, she has chosen me and every day I wonder why but the fact remains that she has. I don't pretend that my past won't be an issue but it is one that she has made quite clear makes no difference to her. The worst thing I could do to Emma is abandon her when she needs someone she loves by her side; someone who loves her more than anything. She may find it more difficult to gain acceptance because of me but as you said, this is only her first test. There will be many more and we are stronger when we face difficulties together. You will not convince me otherwise."

Red smiled wide. "I was hoping you would say that."

"You were testing me?" he asked.

"Can you blame me?" she said. "I know your reputation."

"Fair enough."

"Just remember my hearing next time," she said. "You have my approval but I don't need to hear the way you two talk to each other. She is practically my niece."

Killian grinned. "Understood."

* * *

Emma found the door she had been searching for and paused for what seemed like an eternity before pushing it open. She gripped her dagger and was prepared to use it should anyone be in the room but she was relieved to find it empty except for King George lying in the bed. As she approached she was surprised to see how frail he looked. He looked like his age had swiftly caught up with him since Emma had last seen him.

He opened his watery eyes and focused on her as she stood at the end of the bed. "Emma?"

"It's me," she said. "I have come to see you."

He closed his eyes again. "You and your husband have come to claim the throne?"

"No," Emma said. "I have come alone. I don't recognize Hans as my husband any longer."

George made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a wheeze. It quickly turned into a cough and Emma saw the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"How long do you have left?"

"The doctor says a week but I think days are more like it," he rasped.

"Maybe hours," she said coldly.

"Perhaps," he said. "I'm glad you came to see me before I passed, Emma."

"You are?" She was surprised. He hadn't contacted her once in the last six years nor had he answered any of her letters.

"Yes," he coughed again. "It is important for you to see how a reign comes to an end. I had no child to pass the throne to and your father was ungrateful of the honor I bestowed on him. You were my best hope but you failed to produce an heir. You may take the throne from me but you are incapable of holding it. You will know the same disappointment I have felt."

"That was all I was to you," she said. "Just a way for you to have an heir."

"What else would you be?"

"I once hoped that you would have thought of me as a granddaughter," she admitted.

"You think I would ever let a granddaughter of mine fall into the hands of a man who is as cruel to women as Hans?" George opened his eyes to see Emma's reaction.

She kept her face steady. "You knew how he would treat me?"

"I had heard the rumors," he said. "The kingdom needed the money. You must have learned by now that the kingdom comes first."

"There were other ways," Emma said. "You didn't have to send me off with such a monster."

"I owed him."

"For what?"

"For helping me regain my throne," George said.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked. Her pulse began to race.

"Hans' brother was the one who had your parents killed, dear," George said flatly. "I couldn't have it traced back to me so Edward arranged their deaths. The union of our two kingdoms ensured the prosperity of both."

"You married me into the family of the man that killed my parents?" Emma could feel her anger threaten to overwhelm her.

"And I was lucky to do so," he said. "Edward and Hans knew of your father's meager beginnings. Your mother fell in love with someone so far beneath her and they produced you – the only reason you can pass as royalty is because of the instruction you received from me. Otherwise you would come across just as much of a peasant as your father was."

Emma couldn't contain her anger any longer. A mirror broke behind her and she heard the shattered pieces fall to the floor.

"What was that?" George asked eyes suddenly wide. He began to cough.

"That would be my magic," Emma said, advancing towards the side of the bed. George's coughing fit continued as Emma talked. "I have magic because my parents were the truest of true love. My father was more of a king that you ever were. And now I will take my parents throne. But I want you to know something before you die."

Emma could hear him gagging on the blood in his mouth.

"I am taking the throne today and by my side will be the man that I have fallen in love with. A pirate," George reached out to grab her but Emma back away. He fell out of the bed onto the floor and she watched as he coughed blood onto the cold stones.

"Emma, please," he begged. "Help me back into bed."

She just stepped further away until she was on the other side of the bed. She waited until she heard the coughing stop before she went back. She saw him lying in a pool of blood with his face to the side, eyes still open. She calmly went to the door and opened it to find a guard asleep outside the door. She cleared her throat and the guard woke with a start, scrambling to his feet.

"Princess Emma!" he exclaimed.

"The king is dead," she said. "Get someone to take away the body."

He paused for a moment, unsure.

"I am your queen now," she said sharply. "Do as I say."

The guard bowed quickly. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

The guards swore allegiance to Emma that same evening. She found that most of the servants of the castle were the same that had been there six years before and they were happy to have her back. The question of where her husband was wasn't asked that day but Emma knew it wouldn't be long before she had to provide answers. For the time being she was glad to be behind the walls of her parent's castle.

Anyone that didn't know Killian wouldn't have been able to see his disappointment when he was shown to the room he would occupy that was a floor below Emma's but Emma smiled to herself when she saw his reaction. She next saw him at the impromptu dinner that the staff had put together in her honor and he barely spoke to her as they ate.

"You're not sulking, are you Captain?" she asked.

He looked like he was intensely studying his wine glass. "I just don't like the idea of you sleeping alone," he said. "I don't trust everyone in this castle."

"Is that the only reason you are worried about my sleeping arrangements?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not," he said in a low voice. "I understand the need to keep our … relationship a secret for now. I just hadn't anticipated how long it would be until I shared your bed again." He raised the glass of wine to his lips.

"Not to worry, Killian," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It will be mere hours until you are inside me again."

Killian nearly choked on his wine and Emma smiled.

"There is a hidden staircase that attaches our rooms," she said. "You can find it behind the large looking glass on the wall."

Killian's mood instantly lightened. "It seems the architect of this castle thought of everything."

* * *

When the food and drinks had been cleared away and everyone of importance in the castle had welcomed Emma back she thanked them for their loyalty and retired for the night. Her lady-in-waiting helped Emma out of her dress and into a nightgown and robe. She brushed out Emma's hair and asked if there was anything she needed. Emma thanked her and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind her. She rushed to the floor length looking glass and pulled on the concealed handle.

She hadn't gotten halfway down the stairs before she was swept into Killian's arms and he was kissing her senseless. Her fingers raked through his hair and pressed her body against his. His hook tore the fabric of her nightgown and she dropped her arms to let the fabric fall away. Her hands swiftly undid the laces of his pants and freed his already hard cock.

Hand and hook went to her ass and Killian lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as she guided him into her wet core. He thrust into her with a frantic rhythm as his mouth devoured her neck. Emma arched her back and matched his passion with equal eagerness. Moments later Killian let out a strangled cry as he came within her. The hot rush of him filling her triggered her own release and Emma came harder than she had ever felt possible. She clung to him as the pleasure washed over her and he buried his head in her neck.

Emma didn't know how long she clung to him, pressed against the wall with him still inside her, before she was finally able to move her legs again. He slowly lowered her to the floor and when her feet touched she realized she was still too shaky to stand without his support.

"Is that how you bed a queen?" she breathed.

"No, love," he replied, tilting her chin up and placing a kiss on her irresistible lips. "That is how I show my Emma how much I missed her."

"I will always be your Emma," she said. Her legs were finally stable enough for her to be able to walk. She picked her ripped gown off the steps and smiled at the tattered fabric. "How am I supposed to explain this to my lady in waiting?"

He gave her a devilish grin. "Sorry?"

"No you're not," she teased.

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "And you aren't sorry I did that."

"Not in the least."

"So were you coming to my room?" he asked. "I think you'll find that bed is quite inviting."

"I was," she said. "But I am going to rely on your habit of waking at dawn to see to it that I get back to my room by morning. For the time being our relationship has to stay behind closed doors."

"I know," Killian said as he led her down the staircase into his room. "As much as it pains me I think I can control myself around you. We have to determine who are our allies and who can't be trusted over the next few days."

"We only have so much time until Hans comes to claim what he thinks of as his," she said.

"He will find that nothing in this kingdom is his, least of all you," Killian said.

"We must figure out a way to get my marriage annulled," Emma said.

"And we will," Killian said, sitting on the bed and pulling Emma into his arms. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and angst ... and some revelations ...

Tomorrow came and went but they were still no closer to discovering a way to annul Emma's marriage. When she told Killian and Red of George's death bed confession that he and King Edward conspired to kill her parents and use Emma to unite their kingdoms Killian renewed his suggestion that he kill Hans.

"A painful death can be arranged," Killian said. Emma reached up to try and smooth the anger off his handsome face. She didn't want past atrocities to mar their current happiness.

"Killing Hans would only risk a war amongst the kingdoms," Emma said. "We will find a way to strip him of his power. I will not stoop to his level nor will I let you do so on my behalf."

Killian reluctantly agreed that finding another way was their only option but the rage still simmered within him. He tried to suppress it as much as he could but when he how naturally Emma took to her role as queen and leader of her people he was furious to think of all that had been taken from her.

It still surprised him how much he was able to care for another person. He had thought that his capacity to love had been stifled centuries before but she had brought it back to him like she was an oasis in the desert that had become his existence. What really staggered him was that his love for her wasn't selfish; it was never about him getting something from her but what he wanted to give to her. To make it even more satisfying he could tell it was the same for her. They both put each other first so the relationship was always equal. He had always dismissed the idea that another person could bring out the best in someone but since Emma had entered his life he thought otherwise. Not only did she make him strive to be a worthy man for her but he saw how his love made her a more assured leader, how his encouragement helped her to navigate the challenges she faced as queen, even how his physical closeness bolstered her confidence.

She was perfect to him but she never made him feel ashamed of his past sins. Night after night she would ask him to tell her about himself and he would let her choose what she wanted to hear. Some nights the stories were of his youth working on the ship with his brother. He even was able to tell her of his time with Milah and their travels. He found that Emma made it easy for him to talk about his heartbreak and remember the good moments instead of focusing on the two shattering moments that had haunted him for centuries. She would smile as he reminisced about the two very different loves that he had lost and her quiet presence was like medicine for the heartache that he had held on to.

Other nights he would tell her about his vengeance and the appalling acts he had committed and justified to himself. She sat silently as he told her how he had struck and nearly killed a woman whose only crime was loving his enemy. Killian told the story with his eyes cast down until he came to the end. When he looked up he found Emma looking at him with no less love than before.

"I nearly took her life because I wanted to hurt my enemy's heart the way he hurt mine," he said.

"But you didn't."

"I would have," he said.

"I know."

"Emma, my only regret would have been that I didn't get to kill her in front of him," Killian said. "Don't you see? I have done things that are unforgiveable."

"Killian, you think that I don't know that about you?" Emma asked, still maintaining the distance between them. "I'm not looking for a reason that I shouldn't love you. I want to know all about the man that I have chosen."

"It's not easy to tell you these things," he admitted. "You would never be capable of such acts."

"You think I wouldn't have killed Hans myself if I had the chance?" Emma asked.

"He deserves it," Killian said.

"There are those that would disagree," Emma replied. "Justification is a funny thing. You have said that you justified your actions at the time. Do you feel remorse for them now?"

"I do."

"Then you are not the man you once were," Emma said.

No matter the sort of confession he presented her they ended the same way. Emma would always be the first to close the gap between them, bringing her mouth to his in a kiss that seemed to absolve him of his sin and let him know she accepted him still. He felt as though she was his own personal savior from the centuries of torment. He would let her kiss draw out until he couldn't resist any longer and his hand wandered from her back to the curve of her hip and eventually found the wetness between her thighs. Emma would moan at his touch and their passion would ignite.

The hidden staircase that connected their rooms was almost like an invitation for them to both open up. Emma sorrowfully recounted her years spent as a captive princess. Killian shoved away his own anger to allow Emma to purge the bad memories from her mind. He listened to her sad stories and kissed away the tears as they fell. She would wrap herself in his arms and feel a combination of safety and freedom that she would have thought impossible.

Their nights went on in secret, sharing themselves with the other body and soul. Their days were spent dividing their time between Emma's duties as queen and researching past royal annulments looking for anything that would be useful. Emma had expected Hans to sail for her kingdom as soon as he learned of her return but weeks passed with no word that he was en route.

The lack of information made Emma increasingly uneasy. She should have been glad for the extra time they had to formulate their plan but not knowing when the man that threatened her happiness would arrive to challenge her was making her feel ill. Even Killian's unwavering presence by her side wasn't enough. She found that it was difficult to keep food down and their talks at night grew shorter as the toll of her worry was exhausting her.

Killian saw the stress that she was placing on herself and he did his best to offer her whatever relief he could. He would knead the tension from her shoulders and stroke her hair until she fell into a restless sleep. He knew her mind and shared her concern; he too preferred to face his enemies head on instead of waiting for the next move.

He was surprised then when he entered her bedchamber one night and found her sitting up in her bed with a radiant smile. There was a large book lying next to her and he could see that a page was marked. He grinned at her, thinking that she had discovered a way to legally annul her marriage.

"Good news?" he asked.

"That depends," she said. "I came across something today and I want to share it with you."

"That looks like a rather old volume," he said. He was glad to see her excitement and was curious as to the reason.

"It is old," she said. "Even older than you."

He smiled as sat on the bed next to her and waited for her to go on.

"I realized that we had been looking everywhere but we hadn't researched the kingdom that Hans comes from," she began. "It occurred to me that there was no reason not to look into that kingdom and see if there was any history we could use to our advantage."

"Did you find an annulment in their records?" he asked.

"No," Emma said. "I found something better."

She flipped open the book to the page she had marked and turned the page so it was facing Killian. He leaned over the page and saw what had captured Emma's interest. In the middle of the page was the image of a woman with intense blue eyes. Underneath the picture in fancy script was her name: Princess Agnes.

"I thought you would want to know what your mother looked like," Emma said softly.

Killian took his eyes away from the image to look at Emma. "Thank you," he said to her.

"Killian, who was the king that sent you and Liam to Neverland?" Emma asked.

Killian's eyes went back to the book and he turned the page. He dropped his finger to the image of a man with a stern expression. "King Harold."

"He was a distant cousin that inherited the throne," she said. "You never told me that you were from that kingdom."

Killian shrugged and sat back. "It was centuries ago. It didn't matter anymore."

"Agnes was the only child that the king and queen had. This record says she was found dead. It makes no mention of her running away," she said. "But it does note something else." She turned the page back and pointed to the small words written near the picture of Agnes: Brennan Jones.

"My father's name?"

"That means their marriage was recognized by the royal family," Emma said. "Which would have made Liam the rightful heir…"

"And if not him then his younger brother," Killian finished for her. "Emma …"

She suddenly reached across the bed and put her to fingers to his lips. "Stop, Killian," she said. "I don't want you to have a reaction to this yet. I just wanted you to know."

Killian's hand encircled her wrist and he kissed her two fingers before pulling them away from his mouth. "It wasn't long ago that I was nothing more than a pirate."

"You were always more than just a pirate," she said. "When Ursula said your mother's name was Agnes did you recognize the name?"

"I did," Killian admitted. "But I didn't want to believe there was a connection."

"Now who is full of surprises?" Emma said. She put her arms around his neck and put her knees on either side of him. "I fell in love with a pirate who turned out to be a prince. Imagine my luck."

"Not nearly as lucky as me," Killian said, his hand already making its way up her body underneath her nightgown until his thumb was brushing over her nipple. "I thought I had rescued a whore and ended up bedding a queen."

"Hey!" Emma cried with fake outrage. She arched into his hand and hummed with pleasure as Killian lightly pinched her hardening nipple.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better tonight," Killian said as Emma's hand took his hook and dragged the back of it over her inner thigh.

"I'm sorry I've been so exhausted lately," Emma said. She shifted her hips so the hook was rubbing against her clit. The feeling of the cool metal touching her heat made her gasp. "But I'm not a bit tired tonight."

Killian barely registered what she was saying. All he could do was watch what she was doing with his hook. Most of the time he took it off when they made love, unless their activities happened too quickly for him to properly undress. Of course he sometimes used it as a quick way to remove clothing but he always was careful to keep it away from her when he could. He certainly had never thought she would find it appealing. But here she was, rubbing the hook on her most intimate spot and giving him the wickedest look he had ever seen.

"I never knew you were a fan of my hook, darling," he said.

"You should know by now that I am a fan of every part of you," Emma said, gasping more as Killian titled the hook and pressed the smooth metal against her entrance. His hand joined his hook and he inserted two fingers into her wetness. "Bloody hell, Emma, you're soaked already."

She grinded into his hand and he applied the hook to her clit. She threw back her head and Killian was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. He curled his fingers and felt the beginnings of her orgasm tremble through her. When she came he felt the evidence of her pleasure flow over his fingers. Satisfied that the last wave has passed over her he brought his hand to his mouth so he could taste her. Emma opened her eyes and he saw them flicker with lust as she took a finger into her own mouth and sucked.

"That was …" Emma said when she released his hand.

"Only the first of many tonight." Killian promised.

 

* * *

 

When Emma woke the next morning she vaguely recalled Killian kissing her before he left for his own room before her lady-in-waiting came in. She felt the familiar feeling of exhaustion but this time she could attribute to Killian making good on his promise and not her worry. She felt deliciously sore and sated for the first time in days.

Suddenly she remembered a thought that she had last night as she fell asleep. As soon as she left the room she went in search of Killian.

"I think I had a revelation last night," she said excitedly.

Killian raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I don't think I've ever given someone a revelation before."

Emma rolled her eyes. "While I find that hard to believe that is not what I meant," she said. "Can you find Red and meet me in the throne room? I think I know someone who can help us."

A few minutes later the three of them were gathered in the throne room and Red and Killian looked at Emma expectantly.

"Killian said you know of someone who can help us?" Red asked. "Are they close by?"

"I a manner of speaking," Emma said cryptically. "You know her, too."

"Who?"

"The Blue Fairy," Emma said. "When my parents died she told me that I could call upon her if I ever needed her."

"The where was she the last six years?" Killian asked.

"I never called upon her," Emma said. "But this time it's not just about me."

"She helped your parents whenever she could," Red said. "I think it's worth a try."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate on summoning the Blue Fairy. For a moment nothing happened but then she opened her eyes and saw a blue light flicker in through a window.

"Emma!" Blue said as she floated over to her. "I'm so pleased to hear you calling for me."

"Hi Blue," Emma said. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful little fairy.

"How can I help you, your majesty?"

Emma filled her in on their problem and included the information she had discovered about Killian's heritage.

"You're a prince now?" Red interrupted. "You two really need to start filling me in on your after-hours revelations."

Killian had to bit his tongue to hold back a laugh and Emma gave him a wink before she turned back to Blue.

"So we need to know how any of this information can help us to rid my kingdom of any claim that Hans may have," Emma said.

"I will see what I can find," Blue promised. She looked Emma over for a moment. "Can I speak with you in private?"

Emma looked surprised. She turned back to the others and nodded. They left the throne room and Blue waved her wand and Emma saw a burst of light go to the corner of the room.

"What was that?"

"A small cloaking spell," Blue said. "It's not easy to have private conversations with a wolf around."

"What is it that needs to be private?" Emma asked.

"You have unlocked your magic," she said.

Emma looked at her hands and back up to the fairy. "How do you know?"

Blue smiled. "I can sense it."

"Do you know about my magic? So far t has been unpredictable to say the least," Emma said.

"Your magic comes from the true love your parents shared. It can only be unlocked when you met your true love," Blue explained.

Emma laughed. "That actually explains a lot."

"It was always a part of you," she went on. "You may have seen sparks or it may have protected you when you didn't even realize it. But your full potential was unleashed when your soul met its mate."

"Why did you have to tell me this privately?"

"Because your magic was strong enough to protect you from a great many things," she said. "You will know my meaning soon enough. I will bring whatever news I can to you soon."

And just as quickly as she had entered the throne room she was gone, leaving Emma puzzled at her last words. Red and Killian came back in.

"What did she want?" Red asked. "I know she put a cloaking spell on the room so I couldn't hear. She always was sneaky."

"Nothing, really," Emma said. "She just wanted to discuss my magic."

"Why?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "Maybe she thought I hadn't told you yet."

"Well, while we are waiting on her I suggest we keep looking ourselves," Red suggested.

"I will return to the library," Killian said.

"I'll go with you," Emma said, suddenly needing to be close to him.

"You have to hold court soon, Emma," Red reminded her. "Don't worry, we'll tell you right away if we find anything.

Emma knew Red was right. She said goodbye to them both and prepared herself for the day. Her subjects were eager to meet her so every day was filled with welcomes and well wishes. She wanted to give them her full attention but something the Blue Fairy had said kept pulling her attention away from her duties.

Your magic was strong enough to protect you from a great many things.

Suddenly Emma knew what she meant. She had to find Killian.

 

* * *

 

Despite her best efforts she had been unable to get a moment alone with him for the rest of the day. She sat next to him through dinner and told him she would come to his room tonight as soon as she could. He smiled at her and told her that he would be waiting rather impatiently for her arrival. She wanted to tell him so badly but this conversation was meant to be had in private. When the castle finally retired Emma endured the nighttime routine that her lady-in-waiting put her through. She had never wanted to be back on board Killian's ship more in her life where there was no one to schedule her day.

The wind outside picked up and a window flew open. Emma ran to close it and saw that the weather had changed dramatically. The night sky looked ominous and she felt even more anxious to get to Killian. When she was finally alone she raced to the mirror and down the stairs. What she saw when she entered his room nearly brought her to her knees.

She saw Killian's body sprawled on the bed, a gold medallion with strange markings pressed into his hand. Emma froze as her mind processed the scene and she wanted to scream but a sob came out instead. She scrambled over his body and shook him in a hopeless attempt to wake him but she knew that Killian would never need to be shaken awake. Her tears fell onto his face and she hugged him close. She suddenly remembered her parents love and she pressed her lips to his.

Nothing.

Emma put both hands on the side of his face and tried again. His lips were still warm against hers and she felt her heart swell with love for him but there was no pulse of light, no burst of sound to indicate that true love's kiss had broken a curse.

A strange noise filled the room and it wasn't until Red burst in that she realized it was the sound of her own screaming. Red rushed over to her and tried to pull her away but Emma refused to let go of him.

"What's happened to him?" Emma cried.

Red looked around the room, desperate to find a reason. Killian's sword was discarded in the corner by the window. There had been a struggle. She looked at his lifeless body and saw the answer.

"It was a wraith," Red said, picking up the medallion by the chain. "Someone sent a wraith to take his soul."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to find a way to save Killian while dealing with the arrival of Hans...

Emma cried herself to sleep that night and when she woke she decided that she would shed no more tears until Killian's soul was safely returned to his body. Red stayed with Emma after she convinced her to leave his body. Emma demanded that no one disturb his body and she had the room closed off to everyone, including herself. She had to think clearly and if she allowed herself she would spend her days clinging to him and sobbing and that wasn't going to get her any closer to having his arms wrapped around her again.

If the staff in the castle had wondered about the dashing pirate and beautiful queen before their assumptions were confirmed. It was well known that the queen was distraught and she would only see those who had urgent business with her. Red took on the more mundane concerns of the kingdom so Emma could focus her attentions on finding a way to save Killian's soul.

At first it seemed hopeless as common knowledge seemed to agree that once a wraith had sucked out a soul it was gone forever but Emma came across a piece of information that said the wraith did not consume the soul but took it to another realm. All her energy went into looking for the name of the realm that the souls were taken to and she often fell asleep in the library with a book as her pillow.

Two days later Red learned some disturbing news. She found Emma in the library and asked the guards to leave them alone.

"Emma?" Red approached her tentatively. "There is some news that you must be made aware of."

"I said no one was to bother me unless it's absolutely necessary," Emma said, not looking up from her book.

"This is absolutely necessary," Red went on. "We received word from Edward's kingdom. Hans will be here by the end of the week."

"I know."

"Did someone already tell you?" Red asked.

"No one had to," Emma said, finally lowering the book and looking up at Red. "I knew he was coming when I found Killian."

"Emma," she said cautiously. "We will find a way to save Killian but right now you have to think of your kingdom. Hans is coming to claim you and this throne. We need to focus on finding a way to annul the marriage."

Emma looked down at the book again. "No need for that. Saving Killian is my sole focus."

"Emma!" Red shouted. "You are going to lose your kingdom!"

"I have already found a way to annul the marriage," Emma said calmly, turning a page in the book. "I was on my way to tell Killian when I … found him."

"You have?" Red asked, regretting her sharp tone. "What?"

"I will claim that our marriage was never consummated," she said flatly.

"Didn't we already agree why that couldn't work?"

"We did," Emma said. "But circumstances have changed."

"How so?"

"We know that Hans has fathered bastards so he always blamed me when I didn't produce an heir," Emma said. "I assumed I was barren. He told me I was barren … and worthless. But Blue said something the other day that made me realize that he was wrong."

"When she spoke to you privately about your magic?"

Emma nodded. "She said that my magic was strong enough to protect me, even if I didn't realize it. My magic protected me from having a child with Hans."

Red suddenly realized why Emma was so sure about this. "Oh, Emma! You're pregnant aren't you?"

Emma smiled for the first time in days. "I am," she said. "I didn't think it was possible so I ignored all the symptoms. I've been exhausted and nauseous for a couple weeks and when Blue told me that I realized that I hadn't bled when I was supposed to."

"And since Hans has had bastards and now you are pregnant that will be proof enough that the marriage was never consummated," Red said.

Emma nodded. "I know that won't rid us of Hans forever but it will free me from the marriage and invalidate his claim to my throne. I must find a way to get to him, Red. Our child needs Killian just as much as I do."

"We will, Emma," Red went to put her arm around her but Emma waved her off.

"Please don't comfort me," she pleaded. "I am barely getting by and if I let anyone comfort me I will turn into a weepy mess but that won't bring me any closer to saving my love."

Red stepped back. "What can I do?"

"What you are doing," Emma said. "Take care of my duties as much as you can and leave me to find answers."

"I know you don't want to think about this," Red began. "But what will you do if Hans arrives before you find a solution?"

"I will face him on my own," Emma said firmly. "Killian's soul may have temporarily left his body but it is still out there and that is enough to give me the courage I need. Hans will find that I am not the same girl that had resigned to her fate."

"I will notify you of anything you need to know," Red said. She closed the door behind her as she left and smiled. She had never been prouder of the woman that Emma had become.

* * *

 

As the week drew to a close Emma had learned the name of the realm that Killian's soul had been taken to but she had yet to find a way to get there safely. The Realm of Shadows was a place where souls were taken but there was no record of a living person ever successfully traveling there, only their soul. But to detach a soul from a body could risk losing the soul forever. Emma's time was up and she knew that she would have to face Hans alone.

Emma thought how strange it was that the sun was shining brightly the morning that Hans arrived. She felt ill that morning and was unable to keep her breakfast down. Her lady-in-waiting made no comment but gave her a knowing look and a comforting squeeze of her shoulder as she helped Emma ready herself for the day. Emma smiled in return and observed herself in the mirror. Despite her exhaustion and queasy stomach Emma had to admit that she looked every bit the regal queen.

She gathered up every ounce of courage she had and headed for the throne room to wait for Hans to arrive. Red was already there and she smiled when she saw Emma enter the room.

"You look beautiful, your majesty," Red said. She dipped into a curtsey and Emma rushed to pull her to her feet.

"Red, you never have to bow to me," she said. "I owe much to you."

Red kissed her cheek and Emma took he seat in the single throne that was in the room. She had asked that the other one be removed so she could make her statement to Hans clear. The kingdom belonged to her and her alone. She raised her chin as his arrival was announced.

"Emma! My darling!" Hans cried as he rushed into the room. "I am relieved to see that you are alive and well. I have been so worried about you."

"Have you?' Emma asked. She wanted to cringe as his term of endearment but her face remained unmoved.

"Of course, my love," he said and he bowed with flourish. "I was overjoyed to hear that not only were you safely in our kingdom but that you arrived in time to see your dear grandfather before he passed."

"It was a blessing," Emma said coldly. "Luckily I was here for his death to see to it that _my_ throne was inherited by the rightful heir."

"Emma?" Hans asked; his tone slightly darkened. "What are you speaking of? The throne is ours and I came as soon as I could so we can begin our reign together, as it was meant to be."

"Together?" Emma laughed. "We have done nothing together since our wedding day! That day was a mistake that will be easily remedied."

"It was no mistake. You are my lawfully wedded wife and you will stand aside as I take my throne," Hans seethed.

"No," Emma said simply. "A marriage requires consummation and I think we both know that never happened."

"Of course it happened!" Hans cried. He was starting to lose his temper. "Repeatedly."

"Then how do you explain six years of _repeated_ consummation with no child?"

"You are barren," Hans hissed at her. "You are unable to carry a child."

Emma leaned forward. "Then how am I carrying a child now?"

A murmur went around the room and Hans looked momentarily surprised. Emma leaned back in her throne and waited for his response.

Hans tried his best to look concerned. "Emma! I heard that you were raped by the pirate that took you from me! How tragic that this should be your fate."

She recognized he was trying to bait her into admitting that her rape had only occurred at his hands. Sadly even marital rape would be considered consummation. "I have no need of your pity. The offense you described never occurred. The child I carry was conceived out of love. Any reports to the contrary are woefully mistaken."

"And where is this loving father?" Hans smirked and Emma knew her suspicion had been accurate. Hans was responsible for the wraith.

"He has been detained."

"You carry a bastard of a man who is too much a coward to stand by your side when your husband returns?" he said. He looked around the room and laughed. "Your queen is no better than a common whore."

She heard the gasps in the room but ignored them. "You are not my husband. If you continue to claim that we did consummate the marriage then you must be admitting that you are impotent."

"Of course I'm not," Hans said. "I've fathered children before."

"I know," Emma said. "As does your entire kingdom. It seems to me the only logical explanation is that our marriage was never consummated."

"My brother saw it happen!" he desperately cried. The onlookers looked shocked. It was common knowledge in the realm that royalty was forbidden to be witnesses for consummation of marriage.

Emma laughed. "That can't be true," she said. "King Edward would never take part in witnessing such an act. I hope your baseless accusations don't get back to him."

Hans looked around the room and saw no friendly faces. He looked back to Emma and narrowed his eyes. "You stole my kingdom."

She stood up from her throne. "This is my kingdom and you are no longer welcome here. I have arranged to have our debt settled. The payment is being loaded on your ship as we speak. You will sail with the evening tide."

"You are my wife!" he yelled. "My property!"

"I was never your wife nor was I your property," Emma said, calmly sitting back down. "Guards, escort him back to his ship and see that he stays there until they set sail."

Two guards took Hans by either arm and dragged him out of the room as he shouted scathing insults to Emma. She went to the window in the adjoining private room and smiled as she watched him try to struggle against his escorts.

"Do you think we've seen the last of him?" Red asked, joining Emma at the window.

"Not at all," Emma replied. "But it will take him some time to return to his kingdom and formulate a new plan."

"He underestimated you," she said.

Emma turned to the older woman. "He underestimated my kingdom. They accept my word because they loved my parents."

"They love you, too," Red told her.

"I hope to prove to them that they are right to trust me," Emma said.

"Trusting you comes easily, Emma."

"I'm glad you said that," Emma said. "Because I need you to trust me now more than ever. I know how I can get to Killian."

"How?"

"I will have my soul cursed to the Realm of Shadows," she said. "My soul will be tested to save his. Once I have passed the test his soul will return to his body."

"And what about yours?" Red asked.

"It will remain in the Realm of Shadows until the curse is broken," Emma said.

"Emma, without your soul you will be all but dead!" Red exclaimed. "What about your child?"

"My body will continue to survive just like Killian's has. My child will be fine," Emma assured her. "When Killian's soul is returned to his body he can break the curse with true love's kiss."

"How do you know that will work?" Red asked. "It hasn't worked on Killian."

"His soul wasn't cursed," Emma explained. "It was sucked out and stolen. I told you, you have to trust me. This is the only way."

"I could go instead," Red offered.

"No," Emma said. "I fear you won't be able to pass the test to save Killian. You don't know his soul like I do. You still doubt him. It has to be me."

Red considered her words and knew that she was right. She pulled Emma into a tight embrace and sighed. "Why did you parents have to pass on their stubbornness to you?"

"There's no time to lose," Emma said. "I may have won this battle against Hans but the war is not over. I need to get Killian back. As soon as Hans sails I need to be cursed."

* * *

 As the sun set and Hans sailed out of the port Emma and Red entered Killian's room. Emma thought how he looked like he could just be peacefully sleeping. She longed to see his eyes open and watch the wicked glint appear in their blue depths.

They had prepared the potion required for the curse and Emma lay on the bed next to his body and laced her fingers into his.

"Are you sure about this?" Red asked one last time.

"Very," Emma said. "Just keep watch over us. I don't know how long this will take." She brought the potion to her lips and gave Red a smile before upending the bottle and swallowing the contents.

For a moment Emma felt nothing and she thought the potion must have been prepared wrong. But then the world started spinning around her and she looked up to the ceiling. She felt as if a vast chasm was opening up in the room and she was dangerously close to falling in. She tightened her grip on Killian's hand as she careened into the abyss.

Red saw Emma grasping Killian's hand and then suddenly her hand went limp.

"Emma!" she cried.

There was no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma save Killian??? I'll try not to make you wait too long to find out. :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to save Killian's soul ...

The feeling of falling suddenly shifted into an experience more like floating. Emma realized that she had closed her eyes at some point and when she opened them she saw that she was no longer in Killian's room. She was no longer in the same realm.

The Realm of Shadows was aptly named. Emma saw shadows all around her and she felt as though they would engulf her if she wasn't careful. She felt her feet hit solid ground and she tried to figure out her surroundings. It appeared she was in a large cave but she couldn't locate an exit. She spun around and saw that the shadows were not shadows at all but people floating around her. They were in varying degrees of transparency but not one was paying attention to her. She looked down at her hands and realized that she could see through them.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed but there was no answer. "Killian!"

No answer came but she felt a breeze begin to blow and the shadow people looked frightened. Emma couldn't tell how many there were but they seemed to be worried about something. The wind picked up and Emma felt her hair whip around her. Suddenly she saw what was so frightening. A wraith was fast approaching her and Emma's first reaction was to run but instead she forced herself to stay put and face the monster.

"You were cursed to the Realm of Shadows?" a raspy, inhuman voice came out of the wraith.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"You must have done something terrible to be cursed to this realm," the voice sounded almost pleased. "Tell me what it was."

"I cursed myself," she said. "I am here to save a soul that was taken."

The wraith shrieked and wheezed and Emma realized that it was laughing. "A soul can only be saved if it is deemed worthy. Whose soul are you here for?"

"Killian Jones."

The laughing noise was even louder and more terrifying this time. "The pirate? His soul was one of my favorites to take! So dark, so full of anger."

"That may have been his soul at one time but no longer," she stated.

"You think his soul is worth saving?"

"I know it is."

"Then you must prove it to me," the wraith lowered itself to Emma and she felt a cold tingle as it seemed to breath her in. "You carry a pure soul within you. Are you willing to risk that soul for Killian Jones?"

"I know he is worthy," she repeated. "I risk nothing. What do I have to do?"

The wheezing laughter returned and Emma felt the cold again. "I know your soul, Emma. I will show you who the pirate truly is and if you turn away from him then his soul will be lost forever."

"There is nothing you can show me that would make me turn away from him," Emma said with confidence. Killian had told her about the worst parts of himself. She was prepared.

"You are cursed here," it said. "The only way you return is if the curse is broken."

"Then if I fail you get both our souls," Emma said.

"If you fail I keep all three. Even if the curse is broken you won't be able to return."

Emma nodded. "I won't fail."

"Everyone fails," the wraith rasped.

Before Emma could say anything her world was spinning again. She tried to reach out to grab hold of something but nothing was there. Suddenly she came to a jarring stop and she was on a boat at sea. The boat looked like the Jolly Roger but it was different somehow. Emma saw a much younger Killian dressed as a lieutenant but declaring himself a pirate.

"We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please!" The men cheered. Emma saw the rage in Killian's eyes but she also saw the hurt.

The wraith flew in front of her vision. "See how quickly he turned to a life of piracy? His brother wanted to expose the king but Killian had no such noble plans."

"You think I would abandon him so easily?" Emma asked. Her world spun again and she saw images of Captain Hook drinking and gambling. She saw him telling lies and half-truths to women and leaving as soon as they fell asleep. The scene shifted to a show brunette in a tavern. A crippled man walked in and begged her to come home to him and their son as Killian made a joke at his expense.

Aboard the Jolly Roger the same man came to beg for his wife to be returned and she saw Killian imply that the woman would be used by his men. He offered to duel for her return but the crippled man was no match for him.

"What will I tell my boy?" the man asked. Killian had told her the story but he had left out the part about the boy.

The wraith immediately picked up on her realization. "He left the boy without a mother for his own selfish reasons. You want to save this soul?"

"You are only showing me what you want. It was her choice to go with him," she said. "You are trying to twist everything to be worse than it is."

"I am showing you what actually happened. I am showing you the selfish man that you think is so worthy of being saved."

"He is more than that," she said.

"And yet he didn't tell you about the boy," rasped the wraith's voice. "Don't you wonder why?"

Emma was jolted again; this time to a jail cell where she saw Killian strike a woman with auburn hair. She fell unconscious to the bed.

"So pretty, yet so useless," he said. He raised his hook to kill her but was stopped when it magically disappeared from his arm.

"He would kill a woman in cold blood," the wraith hissed. "This is the man you love?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "He told me all these things and I have chosen to love him still. You will not find a way to make me doubt him."

"Don't be so sure," it screeched. "You don't know about this."

Emma was jerked into another scene. She was on board the Jolly Roger again and it was nighttime. Killian was with the boy … Milah's boy.

"Thank you… for reminding me what I'm all about—killing your father!" Killian said.

The boy was being taken off the ship and onto a small boat.

"You're not letting me go?" the boy asked.

"How would that help me?" Killian replied.

"You hated my father so much you didn't even realize you were just like him!" The boy's head was covered with a sack.

Killian ignored the statement and spoke to one of his captors. "You have the boy. He will be pleased?"

Emma was shocked. Killian had never told her about this. The wraith shrieked with unsettling laughter as she witnessed Killian give up a boy that he clearly cared for. She saw him turn away and scrape at some markings by the wheel of the ship. She saw him harden his heart.

And then she saw something else. Pain. Regret. She knew Killian's face and she knew what she saw there. Etched into his handsome features was everything the wraith hadn't meant for her to see. Emma had seen him at his worst and loved him anyway. She knew that only a soul that had faced so much darkness and still turned away from it as he had could be a match for her.

The scene shifted slightly and Emma saw Killian tell the boy that he could change for him. Suddenly it was daylight and she saw him teaching him how to sail the ship and sharing the story of how his father had left him as a boy.

The room spun wildly again but this time Emma was in control. The wraith screamed but there was no laughter in the noise. The scene halted before her and she saw Killian and his brother preparing the ship for their journey. His face was full of youthful excitement and Emma felt as though her heat would burst to see him looking so innocent and hopeful.

She dragged the wraith along as she viewed the flashes of Killian's best moments instead of his worst. She saw him laughing with his father when he was very young; caring for his crew on board the Jolly Roger as if they were family; even a moment of him and Milah talking about going back for her son. And then she saw a familiar scene. A girl in a tavern caught his eye and she watched as both their lives changed forever.

Emma felt a tingle from the tiny soul that was within her followed by the same feeling mimicked in her own body. She had been tested and she had passed. Not only could she feel that her entire soul loved him but she had been given a rare gift. She could feel the love that their child already had for him as well.

"I've won," she said, turning to face the wraith. "Return his soul so he can save mine."

The wraith said nothing further to her and there was no more wheezing laughter. It floated off into the swarm of souls to locate Killian Jones.

* * *

 

Red paced the floor of the bedroom and looked back at their lifeless bodies again. It had been hours but there was still no sign that anything had worked.

Suddenly Killian gasped and bolted upright next to Emma.

"Hook!" Red cried. "Is it you?"

Killian looked confused. "What happened?" He looked at his hand and saw that Emma's fingers were intertwined with his. "Emma!" He shook her gently but there was no response. He looked over to Red and she saw the desperation in his eyes.

"There's no time to waste," Red told him. "She cursed herself so she could go after you. You must kiss her."

Whether Killian understood or not he immediately lowered his head to press his lips against hers. As soon as their lips touched a pulse went through the room and a white shimmering light spread through the kingdom.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled up at Killian. "You saved me."

Killian smiled back at her. "Hardly, my love, once again I believe it was you who saved me."

"Emma!" Red said, her voice flooded with relief.

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian to smile at Red. "Thank you for trusting me. I told you I would find him."

"You did," she said. Emma had already turned back to Killian. Red smiled and went to the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

Neither of them noticed as Red closed the door behind her. Emma left the relief of having him back in her arms wash over her. She let flow the tears that she had kept inside for the past several days and Killian drew her into his arms.

"I missed you," she whispered when she had recovered slightly from her relief.

"How long was I gone?"

"Almost a week," she told him. "Did you see who it was that marked you for the wraith?"

"I did not," he said. "Whoever it was they were hiding in the room, waiting for me. I drew my sword to fight but the window opened and the wraith entered with a gust of wind strong enough to knock me onto the bed and my sword fell to the floor. The intruder pressed the medallion into my hand and that is all I remember."

"It wasn't easy to find a way to follow you," Emma said. "I fell asleep in the library most nights searching for a way."

"Red told me you cursed yourself?"

"It was the only answer I could find," Emma said. Her hand stroked his arm. She couldn't stop touching him.

"A dangerous way," Killian said. He brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her with concern. "My soul couldn't have been easy to save."

"Maybe not for some but it was for me," she said. "You had already trusted me to know you at your worst. When I saw it play out I already knew your heart."

"If you saw my worst moments then you saw Baelfire," Killian said. He looked away.

"I did," Emma said. She shifted so she could sit up and take his face in her hands and force him to look into her eyes. "But I didn't only see the action … I saw the pain and regret that you felt. That moment was what I needed to save your soul. There was nothing more the wraith could show me. After that I controlled what I saw and I chose to see all the good you have done."

"You're my bloody hero," he said, smiling and pulling her arm from his face to wrap around his neck.

"And you're mine," she replied. She pressed her body against his. "Your true love's kiss saved us."

"Then let's have another," Killian said.

His kiss started gently but it wasn't long before they were desperately pulling at each other's clothes. Emma felt as though she wouldn't feel complete until her was inside her. Their kiss never broke as they managed to get Killian's pants down and Emma's skirts up. He drove into her and she moaned into his mouth. It was frantic and uncoordinated and exactly what they both needed. It was only a few instants before they both broke off the kiss so they could cry out as they found their pleasure.

They let the moment linger for a while without saying anything. Killian supported his weight on his elbows and looked adoringly at his true love. His gaze was so intense that it made Emma blush. She had been right to love him. Anyone that could muster the amount of devotion that he so obviously felt for her deserved to be saved.

"Shall we leave this room?" Killian asked.

Emma looked around and realized that his suggestion was a good one. She had screamed and cried for him in this room and she wanted to leave that behind her. They went up the staircase and when they reached her room they both undressed and lay down together on her bed. She rested her head on his chest and placed her hand above his heart.

"You needn't worry about leaving in the morning," she said. "The extent of our involvement is now well known."

"Is it?" Killian asked. "That sounds like a story I would like to hear."

"Hans came for me," she said.

"What?" Killian asked. He sat up abruptly and Emma smiled. "When?"

"Yesterday," she said. "I had only just realized what I needed to do to go after you but there wasn't time. I had to face Hans first."

"Is he still here?" Killian asked; his body tensed as if ready for a fight.

"No, my guards escorted him back to his ship. He sailed with the evening tide," she explained. "I cursed myself as soon as I knew he was gone."

Killian smiled. "You found a way to have the marriage declared an annulment, didn't you?"

Emma nodded and bit her lip. She was suddenly nervous to tell him the news. "I used the oldest trick in the book. I claimed that the marriage had never been consummated."

"And that worked? I thought we had decided that no one would believe that to be true?"

"They had to believe it," she began. "It's widely known that Hans had fathered bastards. How could he have been with me for six years and not conceived an heir?"

"But I thought you were ..." Killian's voice trailed off not wanting to say the word.

"I thought so, too," Emma said.

Killian smiled, realization slowly dawning on him. "You're not?"

Emma shook her head, barely containing her excitement.

"And you know because…."

"Because I'm carrying our child," she said. She hadn't even finished her sentence when Killian's hand went to rest protectively on her stomach. "Are you pleased?"

"More than you know," he said. His hand went to her chin and he tilted her face up to his. "When did you realize?"

"The Blue Fairy told me that my magic was only triggered when I met my true love," Emma said. "But it was always a part of me, protecting me even though I didn't know it. She said I would soon know what she meant."

"That was what she wanted to tell you in private," Killian said.

"Yes," she said. "I was confused at first but then I thought about the way I had been feeling tired and nauseous and how ... passionate you and I have been. With all the excitement I realized that I hadn't bled. And I knew."

"That's why you were so eager to be alone with me," Killian said.

"That was one of the reasons," she said. "But then I found you lying there, not moving and I just …" She tried to hold back the emotion but she found it impossible.

For the second time that night Killian silently held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've had to keep my emotions so tightly reigned in while I searched for a way to bring you back."

"No need to apologize, love," he said. "You risked everything to come for me."

Emma smiled at that. "I didn't risk anything, Killian. When I discovered how a soul can be saved I knew that I could bring you back."

"You were so sure of me?"

"I was so sure of me," she said. "I knew my love for you was strong enough. And I had help." Emma put her hand over her stomach where their child was growing inside her.

"Our child?"

"I could feel their soul when I was there," she said. "I could feel how much we both love you."

"You are truly full of surprises, my love," Killian said, placing his hand on top of hers over her belly.

"Good ones, I hope."

"Always good," he said. He settled back on the bed and Emma laid her head on his chest again. He started to trace his fingers down her side and he heard Emma inhale sharply. "Tell me how you're feeling. Other than being tired and ill, of course."

"I haven't really had time to think about it," she admitted. "Most of the last week I felt anxious and before that I wasn't paying attention to how I felt. Although, I did notice one thing."

"What's that?"

"I noticed on the last night we were together but I thought it was just a really good night," she said. "But I feel it now, too. Everything feels more … sensitive."

"Everything?" he asked. His hand wandered higher and brushed the side of her breast and he felt her tremble.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she said. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head as Killian looked at her body in amazement. Maybe he was just imagining things but it seemed to him that his already gorgeous queen was looking even more radiant. Her breasts looked fuller than before and her skin practically glowed in the candlelight. It could have been the effects of her pregnancy or just the fact that he knew she was carrying their son or daughter but Killian wanted her more than he ever had before. "Are you going to just look at me all night?"

He didn't even know how long he had been staring at her. "I want to ask you something, Emma."

"Mmm?" She propped herself up on her elbows and waited.

"I love you, Emma," he said. "You have brought hope back into my life and made me realize how much time I have wasted. You believed in our love and saved my soul and I never want you to have to face an enemy without me again. If you will have me, will you be my wife?"

Emma smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course!" she cried and she pulled Killian on top of her. He kissed her from her mouth down her throat and then sucked in a firm pink nipple. Emma moaned when his tongue circled around the sensitive peak and she clutched as the sheet beneath her when he nipped at her with his teeth.

Killian was elated to find how his already responsive betrothed now was completely wanton at his lightest touch. Her body writhed beneath his and she whined whenever his mouth left her skin for even a brief moment. When he finally settled his mouth between her thighs he thought that she even tasted sweeter than before. She was so close to the edge by the time his tongue flicked over her clit that it took very little effort on his part to feel her start to tremble with the beginnings of her euphoria. Her fingers raked through his hair and she called out his name as she quickly came apart for him.

"Emma, you have made me fall in love with you all over again," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her still taut belly. He crawled back up to lie next to her and he saw by the look in her eyes that she was far from sated.

She laughed. "I didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, my love, but you don't realize what you do to me even when you claim to have not done anything," he said. He leaned over her and pulled a slender hip up and slowly slid his length into her. He started his thrusts at a slow, measured pace watching her eyelids flutter each time he hit the spot at her core that only he knew.

He pulled himself out of her and she whimpered. He chuckled and sank back in and she groaned his name slowly. This time she wrapped her legs around him to keep him from teasing her again.

"Please, Killian …"

"What is it, love?" he asked, still keeping his steady rhythm. He could feel her trying to urge him faster but he wanted to hear her.

"Harder, Killian," she said.

He was happy to oblige. He thrust into her at a brutal pace and she screamed his name as the pleasure cascaded through her. Emma came twice more before Killian finally succumbed to his own ecstasy and they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep holding each other closely, both of them feeling spent and satisfied.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but there is still plenty more to come!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian get married ... and get a message...

They were wed as soon as Emma’s previous union was officially stricken from the records of the kingdom.  Red had suggested they have a big ceremony to give the people a reason to celebrate but Emma and Killian thought that it might not be the time to welcome too much attention.  They asked Red to be their witness and they were married at sunset by the water with only a few trusted onlookers from the castle.   They pledged that they would always remember their duty to their land but never forget how their relationship began on the sea.

As they exchanged their vows Emma knew that she would never forget how blue Killian’s eyes were when he promised to cherish her in this life and the next.  When Killian was given the permission to kiss his bride he lowered his lips to hers and a faint spark appeared.  Emma’s magic flowed from her to Killian and he felt the depth of her adoration for him.  It was a day filled with love; a happy day.

“You’ve changed, Hook,” Red told him as Emma was receiving congratulations from her guests.  “I never thought I’d admit it but you actually can think of someone besides yourself.”

“I never thought I’d be capable of it either,” Killian said.  He saw Emma laugh at something that one of the guests said and he couldn’t help but smile.  “I think of her before myself and I’ll die fighting before I’d let anything happen to her.”

“I’m happy for her,” she said.  “Just like her mother she found love in the most unexpected of places.”  A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her lost friend.

“Thank you for trusting her to save me,” he said.

“Do you think I had a choice?” Red laughed.  “Emma does what she thinks is best.  She’s hard to argue with once she has made up her mind.”

Killian laughed along with her.  “Very true!” 

Emma looked back at Killian and motioned for him to come and join her.  Red gave Killian’s shoulder a squeeze.  “It seems your wife needs you,” she said.  She went to walk away and paused.  “Just remember that no matter how in love you are with her my threat still stands.  If you let anything happen to her I’ll rip your throat out.” 

She flashed a brilliant smile at him and Killian laughed again.  “I would expect you to.”

He was still smiling when his bride took his hand.  “What is that smile for?” she asked him.

“Red accepts us.  She thinks we’re good together,” he said.

“She’s very perceptive,” Emma said.  “What did she say?”

“She threatened to rip my throat out if anything happens to you,” he said plainly.

Emma looked shocked.  “And to you that translated to she thinks we’re good together?”

“She gave me the same warning once before, remember?  It was right after she announced to you that I was in love with you,” he said.  “It’s her way of telling me that she trusts me to take care of you.”

“Well, that’s … sweet, I guess,” Emma said.  “But I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Aye, that you can,” he slid his hand to her waist and lowered his lips to her ear.  “But I quite enjoy when you let me take care of you.”  His voice was low and husky and just for her.

Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks at his words.  He never missed an opportunity to make her blush and she never misunderstood his meaning.

“How much longer until I can have my wife to myself?” he asked, his lips brushed her earlobe and sent shivers down her back.

“Not long,” Emma said.  She ran her fingers down the lapel of his coat and when she reached his waist she slipped her hand underneath the heavy fabric.  “Why so eager?  It’s not like you haven’t had be before.”

Killian groaned as Emma’s hand wandered beneath his coat.  “I’ve had you as a princess and even a queen but I’ve yet to enjoy you as my wife.”

Emma glanced around and saw that no one was paying them any particular attention and she took the opportunity to press her body against his.  “Who am I to deny my husband?” she whispered.

“Then let’s say our bloody goodbyes and retire for the evening,” he said.  He could already feel the want for her in his body and he’d wager his ship that she was wet and ready for him.

Just as she was about to agree that it was time they took their leave of the celebration she heard Red clear her throat a few feet away.

“I hate to interrupt,” Red said, “but the Blue Fairy has returned.  Would you like to see her?”

Killian let his head drop back in exasperation.  “Perfect timing.”

Emma smiled at her husband and tilted his head back to face her.  “Come on, we’ve been waiting for her news,” she leaned in and whispered, “Be patient.  I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Okay!” Red cried.  “Do I need to start wearing a sign that says ‘wolf hearing’ around my neck?”

“Sorry, Red,” Emma said, the blush returning to her cheeks.  She stepped away from Killian and took Red by the arm.  “But tonight being our wedding night you may find that it would be a good night to run under the moon.”

“I think I’ll heed your advice,” she said.  Red tried to maintain her annoyed expression but the newlywed’s joy was too contagious and she cracked a smile.

Killian followed behind them as they made their way to the empty throne room to hear what news Blue had discovered.  When they entered the room they saw her floating near an open window, her light casting a bluish glow around the room.

“I understand congratulations are in order,” the Blue Fairy said.  “Your majesties, forgive me for interrupting such a happy occasion.”

“We are glad that you could join us today,” Emma said.  She dropped Red’s arm and took Killian’s hand in hers.

“I see you didn’t need any further help finding a way to rid yourself of that dreadful marriage,” the fairy said, nodding at Emma’s stomach.  “I’m glad to see that the news was welcome.”

“Very much so,” Killian said, putting his hand that still held Emma’s protectively over her belly.

“What news do you have for us?” Emma asked.

“I knew that you would find a way to rid yourself of Prince Hans but I fear that he will not let your kingdom go so easily,” she said.  “You marriage to him occurred in this kingdom and this land has declared it annulled but he may not accept that.  He may try to rally his kingdom in support of taking your throne by force.”

“He would risk a war between the kingdoms?” Red asked.

“I said he may,” Blue answered.  “He will try to prove that Emma lied.  It won’t make the marriage valid but it will expose her as unfit to rule.”

“So what can we do?” Emma asked.

“You can prove that not only do Hans and his brother have no right to this throne but they have no right to the throne Edward sits either,” Blue said.

“Killian …” Emma said.  She looked up at her husband and saw that his brow was furrowed.

“Your husband is the rightful heir of Edward’s throne,” Blue went on.  “But anyone that can verify that is long since passed.”

“So there’s no use discussing it,” Killian said.  There was a distinct edge to his voice.

“There is a way that you can prove your claim is true,” Blue said.  “The proof is not easy to come by but it is definitive.  I located the information in this scroll.  Whatever you do with what I have told you is up to you but know that this is the only way to assure that both kingdoms remain at peace.”  She held out a small scroll and Emma reached for it.

“Thank you for finding this,” Emma said.  “We will consider everything you have said.”

“Good luck to you, majesties,” Blue said.  She smiled and just as soon as she had appeared she was gone.

“Well, that was cryptic as usual,” Red said.  “Shall we open the scroll and find out what she was talking about?”

Emma looked at the scroll in her hand and then up at her husband’s face.  He wasn’t meeting her eyes.  “I think opening the scroll is a decision that only Killian can make,” she said.

Red looked at Killian and saw that it clearly wasn’t a decision he was ready to make.  “Alright then, let’s get back to the celebration, shall we?”

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Killian said.  “After you, Red.” He waved her past him and he ignored Emma’s concerned expression as they made their way back to where the wedding guests were gathered.  Killian was walking at a quick pace and Emma knew he was trying to avoid talking about what they had just learned.

When they reached the room Emma tucked her arm into Killian’s and halted him where he was so she could address the gathering.  “We wanted to express our most sincere gratitude to you all for sharing this day with us.  Please forgive us but we must bid you goodnight.”

“Yes, many thanks,” Killian echoed.  Before he knew it Emma was pulling him away towards the bedchamber that they now shared.  When they entered she waved off her lady-in-waiting and shut the door behind them.

She still held the scroll in her hand and he expected her to ask why he didn’t want to open it but instead she placed it gently on the table and pulled her hair to one side, exposing her slender neck.  She glanced over her shoulder at him with a look that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than desire.  “Help me out of my gown?” she asked, a smile curling on her lips.

Killian walked slowly toward her and pulled at the laces on her back.  He bent his head and placed a kiss on her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.  His mouth traced her neck up to her jawline at an agonizingly slow pace as he continued to work on her laces.  They were frustratingly hard to undo and Killian began tugging on them without any luck.

“Rip it,” Emma suggested.

“With pleasure,” he said.  He took his hook to the laces and they fell apart easily as the metal tore through them.  The sound of the tearing material seemed to ignite something in both of them.  Killian pushed the gown off her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

His lips crashed against hers and Emma’s hands flew to the buttons of his shirt and worked furiously to undress him.  Once their clothes were gone Emma scrambled back on the bed and with Killian on top of her. He brought his mouth to her breast and began to tease her already straining nipples but Emma had no patience for foreplay.  She pulled him up for a deep kiss as she positioned herself beneath him.

He felt her urgency and knew what she wanted.  He slid into her easily as she was already wet with arousal.  Emma sighed his name as she felt him fill her and she raised her hips to meet his thrusts.  Her sighs of pleasure quickly turned into cries as he found the angle that made her see stars.  His hips pumped into her and Emma bit his shoulder as she found her pleasure.  As he felt her tumble he followed, the both of them left panting and sweaty in the large bed.

“Mmmm…” Emma hummed appreciatively.  “Now I am truly married.”

“That wasn’t how I meant to have you tonight,” Killian said with a laugh.  “I just couldn’t resist you … as always.”

“How did you mean to have me?” she asked, rolling on her side and brushing his hair away from his forehead.

“Slowly at first,” he said.  “Savoring you, tasting you … and then …”

“And then?”

“Sorry, love,” he said with his devilish grin, “not telling.  You will have to wait and see.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Emma said.  She glanced at the scroll. “In the meantime do you want to talk about the scroll?”

“I think I can entertain you until I’ve recovered,” Killian said, ignoring her question about the scroll.  He started to trail his fingers up her thigh but Emma slapped his hand away.

“We have to discuss it sooner or later,” she said.

“Later sounds good,” he said, falling back onto the pillow.

“Killian!”  Emma cried.  “Why do you have to be so … bloody frustrating?”  She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him expectantly.

“That word sounds good on your lips,” he said with a smile.  He leaned in for a kiss and tried pulling her closer to him with no luck.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said flatly.  “Will you at least tell me why you don’t want to talk about it?”

Killian sighed and remembered Red’s words from earlier.  Apparently Emma had decided that they needed to talk about it so he could resist all he wanted but it was easier to give her what she wanted.  “If we open that scroll it is going to tell me how I can become king, Emma.”

“I don’t understand,” she said.  “Are you afraid of becoming a king?  Because by marrying me you already are one.”

“In the kingdom that you were born to rule,” he said.  He turned his head to look at her.  “You were raised your whole life to become what you are.  I’m happy to be by your side but I will always defer to you here.  My father didn’t even tell me who I really was.  I don’t want to think about what that scroll means, especially not tonight.”

Emma regarded him for a moment before smiling at him.  “Then we won’t.  We will talk about it when you are ready.”

“Then we can get back to our wedding night?” he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, yes,” she said.  Emma stretched her body out against his and pulled his hand back to the spot on her thigh that it had been before she slapped it away.  “But, Killian, you will be ready.  I know it.”

“Temptress,” he said as he rolled her onto her back and began to savor her just as he had meant to.

* * *

 

Two weeks.  That was how long their wedded bliss lasted until their troubled lives caught up with them.  Hans didn’t waste any time when he was unceremoniously sent back to his brother.  Emma received a message

“What is it, love?” Killian asked; concern etched on his face.

Emma held the message out to him, her hand shaking.  “King Edward is claiming my marriage to Hans is still valid and declaring any child I bear a bastard until I stand trial in his kingdom.  The Blue Fairy was right; he’s trying to expose me as a liar and prove I’m unfit to rule.”

“We knew this would happen,” Killian said.  He tossed the message onto the table and placed his hand over her stomach.  She was just starting to have a slight swell.  “This is all the proof we need.”

She covered his hand with one of hers and she wiped a tear away from her cheek with her free hand.  “I had hoped that it would be easy and he could just let us be happy.”

He put his arms around her and she tucked her head underneath his chin.  “Nothing is ever that simple, darling.”

“Edward’s kingdom is very powerful,” she said, the words slightly muffled as she spoke into his chest.  “I have to go or our kingdom will be at risk.”

“Then we shall both go,” he said, pulling her back and tilting her chin up to face him.

“Killian, we can’t abandon the kingdom,” she said.  “I need you here.”

“You need someone you can trust here,” he said.  “Red will act for us while we sort this out.”

“I just…” Her protest was cut off when he put his finger to her lips.

“Stop, Emma,” he said.  “I don’t like to say no to you so I’m not going to let you continue.  I will not let you go to that monster without me by your side.  We will face him, and any other challenge we come across, together.  I won’t negotiate on that.”

Emma’s eyes widened as he spoke.  She was still trying to get used to having someone be there for her and Killian’s devotion was unshakeable, but still new to her.  Her face softened.  “Is that how you speak to the queen?”

“No,” he said, recognizing her teasing tone, “that is how I speak to my wife.”  He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.  She rocked back with the force of his mouth.

When the kiss ended Emma felt the familiar ache for him that never seemed to go away.  “Then I’ll send word that my husband and I can be expected within the month.”

“A month?” Killian tilted his head, confused.

“We need to wait for the Jolly Roger to return,” she said.  “I want to sail there on your ship.”

“Our ship,” he corrected her.

“I appreciate the gesture but I’d sooner think of it as yours since you are the captain,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself into him.  “There is something quite … alluring about the idea of being married to the fearsome Captain Hook.”

“Is that so?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes,” she said.  “And that should buy me some time to get past the nausea.  I’m told that it passes for most women after the first few months.”

“I’m sorry this is taking such a toll on you,” he said.

“It’s a small inconvenience,” she said.  She looked at his blue eyes filled with concern.   “And a month will also allow us to finally open that scroll and understand its contents.”

Killian sighed and stepped back from her.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept who you are?” Emma asked sharply.

Killian whirled around at her tone.  “Because I am a pirate, Emma.  You’ve seen the things I’ve done, the blood I’ve spilled.  I am not a king.  Why can’t you accept that?”

“Because I know what you’ve done and I love you anyway!” she countered.  “Why are we discussing this again?  You know I love you!”

“Aye,” he said.  “You love me but a kingdom will not.  Even here it’s clear that people tolerate me because they love you.  I ignore it because it’s a small price to pay to be by your side but the fact remains that I’m a pirate.  It’s in my blood.”

“Then it will be in our child’s blood, too,” Emma said.  Her eyes flashed as she spoke.  “Do you think that makes them any less worthy?”

“Of course not,” he said.  “But that is not the same thing.”

“You insist on coming with me you may not have a choice but to claim your kingdom,” she said.  “It won’t be difficult for Edward and Hans to sway the court to their opinion.  You must know that this is a trap.”

“Which is why you won’t go alone!” he said.  “If I have to I will stake my claim, not before.”

“How can you not want to?” she asked, her voice rising.

“Why is it so important to you that I want to?  Is a tamed pirate not enough for you?  Must I be a king, too?”

Emma took a step back and realized that her mouth had dropped open.  She quickly closed it and felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  Killian stood his ground and clenched his jaw.

“I’ve given you everything I am, Emma,” he said quietly.  “I will go to the ends of the earth.  For you.  But I am not the king that you think I am.”

He turned and walked from the room.  Emma felt the tears spill down her cheeks but she did not go after him.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Jolly Roger...

Apologies were made but the argument was not forgotten. Neither the scroll nor the issue of Killian's royal heredity was brought up again in the time that passed until the Jolly Roger docked in port. Emma actually found herself relieved that they would start their journey because she knew that by the end of it a decision would have to be made.

Their interaction during the day was limited and always polite and cordial. Emma caught Red eyeing them suspiciously but when the older woman asked her what had happened she feigned ignorance. At night when they were behind closed doors they reached out to each other and let their bodies do the talking that their lips couldn't. Some nights were gentle and tender and others were passionate and desperate. But the pleasure somehow seemed hollow because of the distance between them. Emma would lie awake listening to the beating of Killian's heart as she lay on his chest. She knew that he couldn't fall asleep easily either but the words that needed to be said remained unspoken.

If the nights were difficult for Emma Killian felt the mornings were far worse. He would awaken at dawn and watch as the sunshine spread over his wife's skin and ignited her hair. As she slept he would try and think of a way to tell her that he would never feel that he was worthy of her. She would tell him that of course he was and he knew couldn't bring himself to lie to her. So he said nothing and longed to bridge the gap between them ... to find a way to tell her and make her see that even though she made him a better man he would never deserve her.

But he didn't. Every morning he would open his mouth to say the words but instead he would just kiss her forehead and give her a distant smile and roll out of bed. Emma would watch him as he dressed and try to understand what was going on in his head that was making him so different. He knew she loved him. He knew she accepted every part of him. She knew that wasn't the problem. It pained Emma to know that whatever it was that tormented him it wasn't something she could fix.

They were headed into an uncertain situation and they would have to open the scroll sooner or later so they could know what they had to do but she couldn't think of a good way to bring it up. As they prepared for their journey she slipped it into the locker that held her belongings and hoped that she could find the courage once they were aboard the ship again.

The Jolly Roger arrived in port late one afternoon and they hosted the crew at the castle for the night before they set sail at first light. Emma greeted all the men with a hug and they made elaborate bows to Killian. He waved them off with a laugh and Emma was glad to see him with a genuine smile on his face once again.

The morning came quickly and Emma couldn't wait until her feet were on the deck of the Jolly Roger again. They had said their goodbyes to the staff at the castle and to Red. She assured them that the kingdom would be safe in her hands and that she would send word if anything urgent came up. She hugged Emma goodbye and to both their surprise she hugged Killian as well.

Once they were on the ship Killian gathered the crew and put his arm around Emma's waist. He reminded them that she was not only a queen but now also the captain's wife and the mother of his child. The men hooted and called out their approval of the last part and Emma glanced up at Killian. He looked to be appalled on behalf of her honor but when he looked at her smiling face a grin broke out on his face and he pulled her into a kiss. The men cheered even louder at that.

"You know your way to the captain's quarters, love," Killian said. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll join you in a while."

Emma nodded and made her way below deck. She found that just being on board the ship was already improving both their moods and as she made her way down the ladder into the cabin she felt a wave of emotion hit her. This was where she fell in love with her handsome pirate and it seemed like their lives had changed dramatically since she last stepped foot in this room.

She walked around the room and ran her fingers over all the familiar furniture and fabrics. The cabin was much smaller than the room they shared at the castle but Emma thought that the confined space was just what they needed at the moment. She looked out the window as she felt the ship begin to move and she watched the port get smaller and smaller as they headed out to the open sea.

She lay on the bed and thought about how tired she had been recently. The nausea had passed, just like the other women said it would but Emma hadn't been sleeping well. She suddenly felt exhausted and she closed her eyes and let the rocking of the ship lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

When she awoke she had a blanket wrapped around her and she saw that the sun was no longer coming up but was actually starting to set. She must have slept for most of the day. She hadn't slept so well in what seemed like forever and she felt rejuvenated and famished. Before going up on deck she went to the kitchen and found Martin waiting for her. He motioned for her to sit and he brought her a meal.

"The captain asked that I have something ready for you when you woke," he said.

"Thank you, Martin," she said, biting into the bread he offered her. "The ship looks excellent. You took great care of it."

"Thank you, your majesty," he said. He made an awkward bow.

"Please, Martin," she said. "You must always call me Emma." The pirate blushed and Emma realized how much she missed this life. A small part of her wished that she had chosen to run away but she shook her head to banish the thought.

When she had eaten enough she thanked him again and went on deck in search of Killian. When she emerged she felt the sea air hit her face and she took a deep breath. The wind felt delicious as it whipped her hair around her. She spotted Killian on the other side of the ship. He had his back to her and was examining something that had obviously been repaired since they had left. She watched as he listened to his crew and when one of them glanced over she put her finger to her lips to stop him from alerting the captain that she was on deck.

She quietly made her way around to a spot that would allow her to remain out of his sight. He ended his conversation and made his way back to the wheel to relieve the crew member that had been steering. Emma could see that he looked relaxed and more at ease than she had seen him in weeks. She was reminded of the time early on in their relationship that she admired his leadership and how easily he fit into that role. Less than a day aboard his ship and he had already regained his confidence and authority.

His commanding presence on board the ship had been one of the things that first drew her to him and the return of that was having an effect on her. She was tired of just watching him. She walked up behind her husband and put her lips as close to his ear without touching.

"Good afternoon, Captain," she purred.

If Killian was startled he didn't show it. "Ah, so you're awake," he said. "Did Martin get you something to eat?

She walked around him to stand face to face. "Yes, thank you," she said. "And thank you for the blanket as well. I hadn't meant to fall asleep."

"I'm glad you did," Killian said. He took his eyes off the sea and met her gaze. He tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you haven't been sleeping well lately so I didn't want to bother you."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep for so long," she said. "But the good news is that now I am well rested." She had a mischievous look in her eye that was impossible to misunderstand.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I see that spying on the captain has put some ideas in that naughty head."

"You knew?" Emma asked.

"I know everything that happens on my ship, remember?" he said with a wink. "But if my wife takes pleasure in watching me then who am I to deny her?"

Emma laughed and turned towards the wheel. "Will you teach me how to sail?" she asked.

"Of course, love," he said. "You thrive on the sea so it's only fitting that you should be comfortable at the helm of a ship. I'm flattered that you want me to teach you."

"You are an excellent teacher," she said. She could feel her pulse quicken as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You've already taught me so much."

"And you have proven to be a quick learner," he said as he moved behind her and placed her hand on the wheel, covering it with his own. She gripped the wheel and he smiled when she gave it a suggestive stroke. "Now, Emma, sailing a ship is serious business that requires concentration. It's not the time for games."

"Are you saying I lack focus?" she asked. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in. He smelled of leather and salt air and it was making her feel light headed.

"Oh, no, my love," he said. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her green eyes. "It is quite clear that you are singularly focused on one thing. But sailing isn't it."

Emma licked her lips and lowered her eyes to look at his mouth. "What gave me away?" she breathed.

"It could be the way your eyes have been undressing me since you saw me. Or the way you keep pressing back into me. Or the way those perfect breasts are heaving because you can't catch your breath. You are an open book to me, darling but your need is quite obvious." He leaned forward and captured her bottom lip between his teeth. Her moan was carried away by the wind and it seemed as though the rest of the ship ceased to exist. He covered her lips with his and she slid her tongue into his mouth. For the first time in weeks they found themselves completely lost in the moment.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and when Killian pulled back Emma chased his mouth for one more press of her lips against his. "Bad form, Swan. First you distract the captain and then you release the wheel. What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want," she said. She realized that she had let go of the wheel and her hand had reached behind his head to thread through his hair instead.

"Mmm … that I will," Killian said. "My apologies. I wasn't anticipating your … passion, love. I do have to attend to the ship before I can attend to you."

Emma pouted. "Is my husband prioritizing his ship over his wife?"

"Hardly," he said. "But I am prioritizing your safety over your … needs. I don't trust that our journey will be without incident. I can't rest easy until I have checked the defenses and verified that the precious cargo on board is safe." He put his hand over her stomach to emphasize his point.

Emma kissed him softly and smiled against his lips. "That is exactly why I wanted to wait for the Jolly Roger for this voyage. I wouldn't feel safe on any other vessel."

"Then you will forgive me for making you wait?"

"As long as you make the wait worth it," she teased.

"Count on it," he promised.

Emma's heart felt like it could float out of her chest. It had only been a couple weeks but she had sorely missed the flirtation that they used to have. Maybe it was the Jolly Roger or just being on the open sea but it seemed to her like the distance between them was left behind on land. They were sailing directly into what was sure to be danger and she felt happier than she had in weeks.

She left him to go about his task of checking that everything on the ship met his approval. She spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between watching the men work on the ship and watching sunlight dance on the water. Occasionally she would catch the eye of the handsome captain and the looks he gave her were filled with promises of what was to come.

As the sun sank lower the sky and clouds burst into a symphony of color. Orange, pink and purple hues stretched across the horizon and Emma stood at the bow of the ship to watch as the sun disappeared. She felt a strong hand circle around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"It's beautiful out here," she said. "Why did you ever let me give this up?"

Killian chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head and put his arms around her. She fit so perfectly against him. They stood in silence for a few moments as the sky darkened. For the second time that day the rest of the world seemed to fall away and it was only the two of them. Finally Killian spoke, "The crew asked that we join them for a meal. Care to join me?"

"Did they?" Emma asked. She turned to face him. "Then let's not keep them waiting."

She tucked her arm around his and they made their way to the galley. When they walked in the men cheered and ushered Emma into a seat. They toasted to their marriage and offered their allegiance to Emma. She gladly accepted and thanked them for their loyalty to her and their captain. Killian stood back and was pleased to see that his men adored her as much as he did.

One by one the crew exited as they finished their meals and went back to their duties. When the crowd had dwindled Killian took Emma's hand and led her to their cabin. Once inside with the door closed behind them she found that she had no urgency. They had the whole night stretched before them and she meant to enjoy it.

"Finally I have you all to myself," Emma said. She stepped forward and slid her hands up his leather vest and underneath his coat. She pushed the heavy leather off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her fingers trailed over his strong biceps before moving to his belt and unbuckling it. Killian removed it and draped it over a chair as she unbuttoned his vest slowly. He watched her hands and noticed that they were slightly shaky.

"Nervous?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Emma laughed softly as she slid the vest from his shoulders and let it land on top of the coat. "I am," she admitted. "I feel like it's been so long since we've … connected."

"Emma, I was inside you only two nights ago," Killian said.

"You know what I mean," she said. She took her eyes off the buttons of her shirt that she was working on and looked into his eyes.

He put his hand to her cheek and she turned into it, letting him brush his thumb over her lips. "Aye," he agreed. "I know what you mean."

"I've missed you," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and Killian hauled her to him and claimed her mouth with his. His lips were demanding and Emma opened her mouth for him so he could slide his tongue against hers. She could taste the salt from her tear that had fallen but she sighed and moaned gently as he pulled her closer.

He was already pulling at the laces of her skirt and she tugged at her sleeves to help him undress her. Her garments fell away and she hurriedly untied the laces of his pants and pushed them over his hips to free his already rigid cock.

"As you can see I've missed you, too," he said. He took her hand and guided it around his neck as he bent to lift her off her feet. He entered her in one swift, satisfying motion and she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. He walked them over to the bed as she started to circle her hips. She had already adjusted to him and her body was already craving his movement within her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she unlocked her ankles and pushed them against the mattress so she could use them as leverage to raise her hips. She threw back her head and Killian's mouth went to her neck. His tongue started to circle in the spot that drove her wild and she arched her back. He bucked his hips up into her and she yelped as she felt him hit the spot that made her feel the pleasure start to coil in her belly.

She continued to grind against him as his hand lightly trailed over the side of her breast. Her fingers twisted into his hair and guided his mouth toward one straining nipple. He teased her at first by licking all around the sensitive skin but finally he sucked the peak into his mouth and she felt a lightning bolt of pleasure electrify her senses. Her hips moved faster and she could feel the coil getting tighter. She pushed him back so she could ride him and get the friction on her clit that she needed. She anchored her hands on his shoulders and her hips grinded wildly against him.

His hand gripped her hip as if to steady her. "Emma … I can't … I'm going to come," Killian's pleas only made her rock her hips faster and faster. She was close, too. When she felt the warm rush of his climax coupled with the sound of her name on his lips it was all she had needed and her orgasm started to pulse through her.

She put her hands on his chest and rocked against him slowly as she savored the last remnants of her release. She leaned down and kissed her husband and he rolled her onto her side as he slid out of her. She stretched her arms above her head and enjoyed the delicious calm that always followed when they were both satisfied at the same time.

"Worth the wait, love?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied. She put her hand to his cheek and stroked his face gently with her thumb. "It's so simple aboard this ship, why is that?"

"I have been asking myself that all day," Killian sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling her onto him. Emma put her head on his chest and tangled her fingers into the coarse hair on his chest. "Maybe because this is who we were when we fell in love. No other responsibilities, no one from the world wanting anything of us."

"We are literally sailing into the biggest confrontation of our lives and we feel like we have no one to answer to," Emma said with a laugh. "No wonder we were meant for each other."

Killian hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Despite our differences we always seem to understand each other."

Emma pushed herself up on her elbow so she could look him in the eyes. "Until two weeks ago," she said. "But I understand now."

He tilted his head to the side. "Do you? Because I'm not sure I do."

A gentle smile curled onto her kiss swollen lips. "You will."

She lay her head on his chest again and let her hand wander over his body. She had memorized every scar and decided that he had far too many on the outside but even more on the inside. Killian was just starting to doze off when her hand slipped beneath the blanket and started gently fondling and stroking him.

"Ready for more, darling?"

"Oh, yes."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian talks about what's been on his mind...

Killian found that the next morning no part of him wanted to leave the bed they shared.

It started the same way, the morning light creeping into the room and illuminating his wife's skin as she slept. She stirred when the sunshine made its way to her eyes and she nuzzled into Killian. He trailed his hand over her porcelain skin to the side of her breast. Her nipple hardened as he circled his fingertip around it. It never failed to amaze him how responsive her body was to him.

He gently rolled her onto her back and parted her thighs to reveal the blond curls between her legs. Killian lowered his head and gently kissed the skin inside her thighs until he felt Emma's hand on the back of his head guiding him to her. She was already slick with want for him and he lapped at her gently as she sighed.

"Good morning," Emma said. She drew up a knee so she could be spread even further for him and he dipped his tongue into her. A small cry escaped Emma's lips as she gripped his hair tighter. Killian made long, steady strokes of his tongue over her sex as her hips started to seek more friction. He was teasing her, building her desire but not putting the pressure where she needed it and she started to whine as her fingers tried to guide his mouth where she wanted it.

He took her direction and is tongue moved to circle around her clit as he slid two fingers inside her wetness. She moaned her appreciation and her hands left his hair and gripped the sheet below her instead. Just as she started to tremble with her pending release he suddenly withdrew his fingers and mouth. She opened her mouth to protest but a cry of pleasure came out instead and Killian thrust his full length into her.

"Killian! Yes, oh …" He felt her start to come undone as he withdrew and slid deep within her again. He gazed upon her body as she writhed with pleasure and he treasured the delightful sounds that came out of her mouth. He swung one of her legs over so she was on her side. At this angle with her thighs pressed together she was tighter than ever as he drove into her.

Moments later it was his turn to cry out her name as he climaxed. He fell onto the bed behind her and held her against him. His hand splayed over her belly and he kissed her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered against her skin.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, darling," he said. "I've been longing to do that to you every morning since our wedding."

Emma rolled over to face him. "Then why didn't you?" Her expression was serious. There would be no more avoiding the conversation.

"For the same reason I left the cabin each morning before you woke when I was falling in love with you," he admitted. "Our intimacy has no filter for me when we wake together and I wasn't ready to talk so I avoided you. Though it pained me to do so."

"Does that mean you are ready to talk now?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know that I can give you the answers you are looking for," he said. "I don't even know that I can explain it."

"Let me try then," Emma said. She sat up and took a deep breath. "I think you are having trouble seeing yourself the way I see you."

"Aye," he said. "But it's more than that. I was perfectly happy to be a better man; the man you deserve. But I can't claim a kingdom, Emma. I have no right to rule when I so blatantly defied the laws of man for centuries."

"You married me and took on the responsibility of ruling our kingdom," she said.

"I took on the responsibility of being your husband," he said. "Being your king goes along with that. Your kingdom loves you and they have accepted me because you chose me. Edward's kingdom will not be so welcoming of a pirate claiming their throne."

"I love the pirate, you know that. But you are more than a pirate," Emma told him. "You are still the man that was a navy officer and a loyal brother."

"For years I gave up everything I was in the name of vengeance," he said. "I cared about nothing other than myself and the damage I did can never be forgotten. You were born to rule-"

"So were you," she interrupted.

He gave her a look. "You were _raised_ to rule."

"So were you," she repeated. "Killian, your men love you. Some of them have been with you for centuries because they want to be. Even through your darkest years they have stood by your side. You took command of this ship when your brother died. I may have been raised to navigate the politics of being royalty but between the two of us you are the one who is truly a leader."

He was silent as he considered what she had said. He rolled to his back and rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to imagine himself as heir to a throne.

"I spent the first decade of my life seeing not only what true love looks like but true leadership as well," she said. She put her hand over her heart. "I recognized both qualities in you."

"Commanding a ship is far different than ruling a kingdom," he said.

"When you became a pirate you did so because you refused to serve a corrupt king," Emma began. "Edward's kingdom is only wealthy because he continues that corrupt legacy. For six years I saw how they cheated other kingdoms and stole from their own people. It is your land and it deserves a just king. What better tribute to your brother than to see that his kingdom has a just ruler?"

"What makes you think I could be a just ruler?" he asked. "I tried once to live by a code and failed. The price was paid by those who didn't deserve it. You think that a kingdom would be better off with me but what if I only made things worse?"

"I thought the same thing," she admitted. "When you accidentally rescued me I wanted nothing more than to run away. I thought that I lacked the strength to be a good leader but then everything changed. You showed me just how strong I can be."

"That was in you all along, love," Killian said. "You showed me your strength when you refused to tell me your name."

"That wasn't strength that was fear." Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Killian, nothing I say is going to convince you that you belong in the role you were born to have and I won't guilt you into it, either. But let me just say that I have faith that you will realize on your own just how worthy you are."

Killian looked at her and felt the familiar swell of love in his chest. Her unwavering belief in him was almost enough to make him believe in himself. Almost. He sighed and pushed himself up to a sitting position and kissed her gently.

"Truthfully you probably should guilt me into it," Killian said. His eyes darkened and he looked at her intensely. "Hans and his brother took your parents and your innocence. For that alone they should pay such a steep price."

"They also tried to take you," Emma said. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered when she found Killian's lifeless body.

"And they have learned that they can never separate us," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I want to make them pay for what they have done but I fear that if I allow myself to give in to vengeance again I won't be able to come back from it this time."

As his words sunk in it became clear to them both what was making Killian so conflicted. When Liam was killed he had sworn to take everything from the corrupt king but he had failed. Instead he indulged in the selfish life of a pirate and became all the things that he had despised. When he swore to get revenge for Milah's death he caused so much damage around him and became the worst possible version of himself. Only Emma had been able to bring light back into his life.

"Killian, it isn't vengeance to take what is rightfully yours," Emma spoke quietly and ran her fingers through his hair on either side and clasped them together behind his head.

"They deserve to pay for what they have done to you and taking their kingdom isn't enough. I want to kill them. Both of them," he said. "But if I do I will truly become the man that I have tried to protect you from seeing. Darkness will always be a part of me; I don't want to awaken it."

"I will fight with everything that I have to keep you from giving in to that darkness," she promised. She pulled him towards her and kissed him as though her passion could prove her words to be true. Killian wanted to believe her more than anything. Their love was strong and she had already proven that it was strong enough for her to save him but was it strong enough to save him from himself?

She pressed her body into his and his thoughts started to focus less on his troubles and more on the way her breasts felt against his chest. When she parted her legs and straddled him he wondered if she would still want him like this if he couldn't resist getting revenge. Her tongue was insistent in his mouth and he felt as though she was drawing his worry out of him with her mouth. She slowly lowered her hips and when he was fully sheathed within her and felt her wet desire surrounding him the only thing on his mind was her.

* * *

Emma realized a few days later that with the renewal of their passion along with her almost constant need to have Killian she had forgotten about the scroll. She hadn't wanted to bring it up until she had a better understanding of what was troubling her husband. Now that he had opened up to her about his worries there was no reason to leave the scroll unopened.

And yet neither of them had thought about it. If the first stage of her pregnancy was filled with nausea and exhaustion then she definitely felt that her symptoms in this stage were forgetfulness and an insatiable sex drive. Emma caught Killian's eye across the deck of the ship and she blushed when she realized that they had been too busy indulging in their desires to think much of anything else. Or maybe he had taken advantage of her hormonal state and purposely avoided the topic.

Either way they would arrive within the week, they needed to prepare themselves. Emma gave him and inviting look as she went below deck and into the cabin. Killian was right behind her and when he got to the bottom of the ladder his arms were around her before she could get a word out.

Emma put both hands firmly on his chest. "Easy, tiger. There's plenty of time for that later."

"The look you gave me on deck suggested that now would be preferable to later," Killian said.

"I needed to speak with you in private," she explained. "Don't you think I have learned the best way to get you alone by now?"

He laughed. "Ooh, you're a wicked woman. But you have me here, alone. What is it you want from me – if not the obvious?"

Emma's expression suddenly changed to be gravely serious. "We need to open that scroll."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would bring that up," he said. He took a step away from her and settled himself in one of the chairs. "I suppose we can't put it off any longer."

Emma nodded and retrieved the scroll from where she had hidden it. She sat down next to him and unraveled it. Her eyes started to scan the paper. Killian kept his eyes on her. When she reached the end she looked up at him in alarm.

"What is it, love?"

"We have to find another way," she said.

"What is it?" he repeated.

"The Blue Fairy said that the proof of your claim would be hard to come by," she said. "She failed to mention that you would have to risk your life." Emma shoved the scroll over to Killian and he reluctantly read what was on it.

The scroll said that the kingdom had a sword belonged to the one true king of the land. It was suspended in a deep pool and could only be retrieved by the rightful heir. If there were two that claimed the throne they would both let their blood drip into the pool. The sword would present itself to the one that was deemed to be the king, the other would die.

"This sounds simple enough, Emma," Killian said. "What did you expect the test to be?"

"I did not expect you to have to put your life on the line to prove that this is your kingdom," she said.

"You have spent the last few days trying to convince me that we are sailing to my kingdom and I must claim the throne. Now you suddenly doubt it?"

"This scroll doesn't say anything about what criteria is used to determine the rightful heir," she said. "You are asking me to risk your life based on seeing your father's name listed in a book? How do we know what the marriage was recognized before or after you were born? There is no proof of your succession."

"So now you don't think I was born to be a king?" Killian asked. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Killian, this isn't funny," Emma said. "Of course I think that but it's not what I think that matters."

"It is the only thing that matters to me," he said. He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, love. I won't be risking my life."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

Killian could hear the desperation in her voice that she was trying to hide. He kneeled before her and placed his hand over her stomach. "I give you my word that I will not risk my life. I have pledged it to you and our child and I will take no risk that would leave you without a husband or our child without a father."

She nodded and kissed him softly. "What are we going to do?"

"We will continue to maintain that your marriage wasn't consummated and convince his kingdom that you are trustworthy," he said. "They cannot try to take your throne without the support of their kingdom. You are a beloved queen; none of the other lands would support their campaign unless they were given a reason to. Without that support Hans will lose the throne before he even has a chance to sit on it."

"Then we must prepare to convince them that my lie is the truth," she said.

"You didn't tell a lie, darling," he said. "That monster never consummated his marriage to you. He attacked you. He is a coward that took advantage of his position of power."

Emma put her hand on Killian's cheek. "The people won't see a difference. Consummation, no matter how brutal, happened. We have to convince them that it didn't. He will try to provoke you but you mustn't let him. He will say and do anything to get one of us to admit to him raping me."

"So we have to pretend it didn't happen," Killian said. He shook his head. "I don't know that I can do that."

"You have to," she said. "If he can prove that I lied to get the marriage annulled then he will have all the reason and support he needs to wage war on our land."

"Even if he exposes himself as a man that thought it was within his right to force himself on his wife?" Killian asked incredulously. "That is what more acceptable than you escaping from your tormentor? Is there no end to the hypocrisy among royalty?"

"Yes," she said. She cupped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs gently over his stubble. "Us."

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she replied. She leaned down to give him a kiss that was meant to be gentle but quickly turned into much more. When Killian finally leaned back Emma was breathless and wanting more.

"Now, about that look you gave me to lure me down here," he said. He put his arm under her knees and picked her up from the chair in one smooth motion. "You said that we had plenty of time for that later. Would that be now?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "Mmmm … now sounds like the perfect time."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations with Hans & Edward

* * *

 

Emma stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger and silently watched as they sailed closer and closer to the familiar port. Killian stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his hand lightly stroking her stomach as if he could protect her and their child from what was to come. It was already late afternoon as they docked and some of Edward's soldiers were waiting for them.

Killian offered Emma his hand to help her off the ship and she gripped it tightly. "Don't leave my side," she whispered.

He could see the fear in her eyes and he hoped that she couldn't see any in his. "I promise."

The guards led them to the castle and into the throne room. There were several onlookers gathered around as King Edward sat in the throne with his brother Hans standing by his side. Emma held Killian's arm firmly as they approached.

"Welcome back, Emma," Edward said. "I must admit, I had my doubts that you would show."

"You didn't give me much of a choice," she replied coldly.

"And you've brought someone with you I see," he went on. "Do you think it was a wise decision to bring the pirate?"

"It's Captain Jones," Killian said.

"I thought it was Captain Hook?" Hans spoke up. "You've built quite a reputation for yourself, I must say. Pillaging and plundering peaceful villages, ships … and now my wife."

"I'm not your wife, Prince Hans," Emma said sweetly. "Captain Jones is my husband. And now he is my king."

Hans went to take a step forward but Edward put out his arm to stop his brother. "Emma, we simply don't recognize the annulment here. Your kingdom, which will soon be our kingdom, was swayed by the lie you told. We will prove that lie to be false and put an end to your corrupt reign."

"You can try," Killian said. "But you will fail."

"No one is talking to you, pirate," Hans spat.

"Now, now, Hans," Edward said, "Don't be rude to our guests. They have travelled a long way and are no doubt exhausted. We must show them to their accommodations. Guards!"

Several of Edward's men came towards the couple. For a moment Emma thought they were just going to escort them to their room until two of the guards abruptly grabbed Killian's arms while another two drew their swords.

"What are you doing?" Emma cried.

"Killian Jones, you are under arrest," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"On what charge?" Killian growled.

"Why, piracy, of course," Hans said. "You have been a menace to this kingdom and so many others for centuries and it's time you were dealt with."

"Let him go!" Emma commanded. She put her hands up and a pulse of white light flew off her fingers and knocked the two armed guards to the ground. The onlookers gasped.

"Stop, Emma," Hans said. "Haven't you been told that using your magic will come with a price?"

"You won't take my husband," she said firmly. She still had her hands up, ready to strike again. The guards were scrambling to their feet.

"Oh, but we will," Edward said. "Because if you don't let us then your little maid Josie will be the one to pay the price."

"Josie?" Emma asked, lowering her hands. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe," Edward said. "For the time being. We heard about your newly acquired skill so we took some precautions before you arrived."

"Don't hurt her," she said.

"You are hardly in a position to be making demands," Hans said.

"Josie will remain unharmed as long as you cooperate and don't use your magic," Edward agreed.

"Emma, I'll be fine," Killian said.

She turned to look him in the eyes and she saw that he had no fear. His confidence made her smile and she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Then I will see you soon."

"How sweet," Hans said. "Take him away!"

The guards roughly pushed Killian out of the room. As he left he looked over his shoulder at Emma and flashed her a smile. She didn't like that he was being taken away from her but she sensed that her pirate knew what he was doing. He had been in worse situations than this and has always managed to find a way out.

She turned back towards the king and price. "And what of me? Am I your prisoner as well?"

"Of course not, Emma," Edward said. "This castle was your home; you will stay in your old room."

Emma glanced at Hans and saw the smile forming on his face. Her old room connected to his. "I don't think that is appropriate, your majesty."

"Well, it's not really up to you to decide," Hans said. "You will find your room just as you left it. Guards!"

More of the king's guards approached Emma. They weren't rough like they were with Killian but she knew that they were armed and would use force if necessary. She decided that her best course of action at the moment would be to follow along and try to think of what her next move would be. She let the guards lead her away and wished that she had Killian with her. He had promised not to leave her side and even though he had no choice he had already broken that promise. Emma held her head high and reminded herself that she, too had been in worse situations than this.

* * *

The prison cell that Killian had been thrown into wasn't the worst one he had ever seen. It was fairly well lit and didn't smell too terrible. But he had never been so desperate to be free in his life. He needed to get back to Emma.

He hated breaking a promise to her. He told her he wouldn't leave her side and here he was, trapped in a prison cell while she was left to face her tormentors on her own. He had tried to show her how unafraid he was as they led him away. He knew that she could handle herself but she shouldn't have to. He paced around the small cell and pulled on the bars, hoping to find any way out.

The sound of footsteps approaching could be heard and Killian stood back from the bars. Hans appeared from out of the shadows and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Captain Hook," he said. "I never imagined that I'd find you imprisoned within my walls. You've always been so adept at evading capture. It seems the princess made you soft. And stupid."

"I wasn't so much captured as trapped," Killian said coldly.

Hans laughed and the sound echoed around the cold walls of the prison cell. "You were indeed. Honestly, my brother and I were surprised to see you here. Where were you when I called upon my wife?"

"She is not your wife," Killian hissed. "And you know perfectly well where I was. I saw the evidence of your cowardice all over the wraith attack."

Hans placed his hand over his heart and opened his mouth in mock outrage. "It hurts me to think that you suspect me," he said. He took a step closer to the bars and his eyes darkened. "But Emma is mine, make no mistake about that."

"She never was and she never will be," Killian said.

"That's where you're wrong, pirate," Hans said. "You went too far when you decided to take what is mine but I am not here to punish you … I am here to offer you a deal."

"Not interested."

"You haven't heard the deal yet," he said. "I know all about you, Hook. I know you've made deals before to save yourself … no matter the cost."

"That was in the past. I don't want to hear your deal. I won't be leaving here without Emma," Killian said firmly.

"You'll hear it," Hans said. "I am offering you your life. You can leave this place and never come back for Emma … or you can die. Your choice."

Killian went to the edge of the cell and gripped the bar with his hand. "I will _never_ leave my wife."

"There you go calling her your wife again," Hans said with a shrug. "You and I both know that there is no basis for the annulment. Surely Emma told you about the nature of our marriage."

"Of course," Killian smirked. "You were unable to bed her."

"Oh, you are stupid, pirate," Hans said. "Whatever Emma described she most certainly left out the details."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Emma was so obedient when she became my wife. She really wanted to please me, you know? That first night she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I'd never felt a tighter cunt in my life. Taking her maidenhead and making her bleed was such a pleasure to me. There was no sound more pleasing to my ear than that of her screaming for mercy."

Killian's grip tightened on the bar and his jaw clenched.

"Did she tell you how I would choke her?" Hans went on. "Maybe you even saw the bruises. She would tighten even more when she was afraid. Such a delicious feeling."

"I suggest you stop now," Killian warned.

"But why?" Hans asked. "You should be thanking me, really. When I heard of her relationship with you I knew that I had made a mistake. All those years of treating her like a whore made her wanton to actually be one. Being a princess was too good for her, so she ran off to be some pirate's wench. But really, Hook, she just lies there … I'm surprised that with your experience that you didn't grow bored with her yet."

"You know nothing about me or her," Killian said in a menacing tone.

"Oh, I know every inch of her," Hans said. "Including where I branded her."

"You know, that was what made me rescue her," Killian said. "I have heard the rumors of how you treat the women that you mark. I never imagined that you would do that to your own princess."

"Emma needed a daily reminder of who she belonged to," Hans explained. "A lot of trouble went into procuring her. My brother arranged to have her parents killed so King George could reclaim his throne. He was always so foolish when it came to managing the purse of his land. Emma was a business transaction but also a very important piece of collateral."

"How long would you have kept her around once you stole her throne?" Killian sneered at the cowardly prince.

Hans chuckled. "Maybe you are smarter than I have given you credit for," he said. "I would have found a way to rid myself of her soon enough. A pity though, she is quite lovely to look at. But she became useless once it was clear that she couldn't produce an heir. I must say, that did surprise me. I thought she was lying but she is clearly starting to show. It's a shame that the child will grow up without either parent."

"You think you can kill us both? You may succeed with my execution but Emma has powerful magic and you are not match for her," Killian said.

"Don't worry about that," Hans said. "I've thought of everything. You needn't worry about your child; I'll raise it as my own. It actually worked out perfectly for me. Thanks to you I have an heir after all."

Killian glared at him. "You have no honor."

"I am a prince," Hans said lightly. "Honor is insignificant. The only thing that matters is power."

"You will regret the things you have done," Killian said. "I promise you that."

"Alas, Hook," Hans said. "It is you who will regret what you have done. Since you won't take my deal then you will be executed for piracy here in my kingdom. And I will make sure my wife shows me all the ways that she has managed to keep a pirate notorious for womanizing interested enough to marry her."

"If you touch Emma I will kill you," Killian said.

"Not only will I touch her but I will make her scream again." Hans turned away from the bars. "Enjoy your last night. I plan to enjoy my wife and all the things you have taught her. I'll send your regards to Emma. I think it's time she is reminded of her place."

"Stay away from her!" Killian shouted. Hans just laughed as he walked away leaving Killian alone in the prison.

Killian screamed after him and rattled the bar of the cell. He had to get out.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Emma while Killian is locked up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger but, as promised here is the next one! I really enjoyed this chapter so I hope you all do, too.

The familiar room was just as Emma had last seen it. She shuddered as she walked in and heard the door shut and lock behind her. She had known that this wasn't going to be easy but she hadn't anticipated Killian's arrest. The whole journey here they had talked about facing their problem together and neither of them had even thought about what could happen if they were separated. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and she wrung her hands as paced the floor anxiously and tried to think of her next move.

Hans was trying to weaken her. He knew that Emma was not the same girl that had been so obedient and frightened. Killian had been the one to awaken the woman that she could truly be, the one that determined her own fate. Separating them was the only way that Hans could hope to rekindle the fear that Emma had felt when she last inhabited this room. He had already tried to get rid of Killian once, she had no doubt that this time he had something more permanent in mind.

Emma cursed herself for underestimating Hans. She now had the lives of both her husband and Josie precariously depending on her. Emma sat on the bed and recalled all the times that Josie had held her while she cried. She had been her only source of strength back then and Emma owed it to her to do everything she could to save her. She just hoped that she could be able to save them both.

She wasn't sure how many hours passed when she heard a noise coming from the door that connected to the room that Hans occupied. Emma's senses were on high alert and she steeled herself for the encounter that she had dreaded since she entered the room. The door swung open and Emma stood with her arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Not glad to see me?" Hans asked; a fake pout on his lips.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, ignoring his attempt to bait her.

"It's my castle, I can go anywhere I please," he said. "And you are my wife so I can do anything I please with you."

Emma laughed at that. "You won't be doing anything with me," she scoffed. "And last time I checked this was Edward's castle. You are just the younger brother so desperate to find a throne of his own that you will stop at nothing to make sure you get one."

"I like this new, braver version of you, Emma," Hans said. He stepped further into the room but Emma refused to back down. "Perhaps if you had been this fiery when we first met I wouldn't have grown so bored of you. I know how it upset you that I kept so many whores."

Emma's eyes widened at his comment. "Do you actually think I was jealous?"

"Weren't you?"

Emma laughed again. "I was thankful for every night that you spent away from me," she said. "The only thing that upset me was the worry I felt over whatever poor girl you had sets your sights on."

"What a terrible wife you were," Hans said bluntly.

"If you are the judge then I will take that as a compliment," she said. "I'm sure Killian would disagree."

"Killian? You mean Captain Hook? The pirate who agreed to leave you here in exchange for his own freedom?" Hans asked.

"You're lying," Emma said calmly.

"I'm afraid I'm not," he said. He continued to advance slowly towards her as they talked. "I just came from his cell and offered him a deal. He could leave with his ship and his freedom as long as he relinquished his claim to you and never returned to this kingdom."

"And he took your deal?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Maybe she had been right to underestimate him. If this was the way he planned to make her doubt Killian he was a fool.

"Of course," Hans said. He was close enough for Emma to detect the lie in his eyes, not that she needed any proof. "He is a pirate, Emma. He only loves himself. He reached too high when he tried to take your throne but he sees now that it is more trouble than it is worth."

"I find it hard to believe that he said those things," Emma said.

A hint of a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. "He did. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you."

"No, you're not," she said. "You are delighted to be the one to tell me. You think that our love is so weak that your lies will make me doubt Killian? I thought I underestimated you but it is clear that you are the one who has underestimated us. Killian would never leave me or our child without a fight. So I will ask you nicely to please leave my room."

The smirk disappeared and was replaced by a sneer. "Your room? Haven't I made it clear that this room and everything in it belongs to me?"

"I'm warning you, Hans, leave." Emma put her hands up and expected the pulse of white light to flow out her fingertips but nothing happened.

Hans started to laugh. It was a sick, evil sound that shook Emma's confidence to her core. "You think I didn't plan ahead for your magic? This room has been sealed against it."

Emma shook her hands and tried again with the same result.

"Oh, poor Emma," Hans said. "No one to defend you and no magic to defend yourself. You had come so far but it seems you are still the same helpless girl that can't fight back."

"You are so wrong about me, Hans," she said. "You think I need my magic or Killian to be strong?"

"Without them you are nothing," he hissed. "I will show you just how right I am."

He advanced on her and grabbed her wrists. Emma pushed him away with all the force she could muster and ran to the other side of the room, placing the bed between them.

"Are you going to chase me, Hans?" she asked flatly.

"If I have to," he said. "It makes it more fun when you run."

"Only if I am frightened, right?" Emma asked. This time it was her turn to smirk. "You need a woman to be scared, don't you?"

"You are scared," he said. She could hear the frustration in his tone.

"No, I'm not," she said. "But you are. You came here to intimidate me but you can't anymore. You wanted to take me by force because that's the only way you can have a woman, isn't it?"

"I will have you by force," he threatened. "I will hear those muffled screams from you as you cry into your pillow." He lunged across the bed but Emma stepped out of the way and he fell head first to the floor.

"So pathetic, Hans," Emma said as she went to the other side of the bed.

"I'm pathetic?" Hans scrambled to his feet. "You are the one who let me arrest your dear captain with just a threat to Josie's life."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked cautiously.

"We aren't holding your maid hostage," Hans said. "She isn't even here."

"Where is she?"

"Dead," he said with a smile. "When it was discovered that you escaped I knew there was only one person that could have helped you. Stupid girl wouldn't tell us where you were so she had worn out her usefulness."

"You killed her?" Emma asked.

Hans took advantage of Emma momentary shock and lunged across the bed again. This time he was able to grab ahold of her wrist and pull her onto the bed. He wasted no time pinning her wrists over her head with one hand and grabbing her chin with the other.

"Now this is more like it," Hans breathed. "There's the fear I wanted. It's written all over your face." He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss and she clamped her mouth shut. He moved his hand so the grip on her jaw forced her mouth open and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Emma bit down as hard as she could and felt the metallic taste of blood. Hans bellowed and let go of her wrists long enough for Emma to kick him off her and crawl to the edge of the bed.

"You bitch!" Hans cried as he spat blood on the floor. "You are going to pay for that."

Emma saw movement out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "No, you are."

Hans went to lunge for her again but instead he collapsed to the bed in an unconscious heap. Killian dropped the heavy candlestick on the bed beside Hans' limp form and grinned at Emma.

"Sorry to have broken my promise, love," he apologized.

Emma rewarded him with a dazzling smile of her own. "My hero," she said. "How did you get out? I thought they threw you in a cell."

"Need I remind you that you married a pirate?" he asked. He sauntered over to her and helped her off the bed. "I've been in taverns that were harder to escape than that shoddy excuse for a prison."

"Then what took you so long?" she asked.

"I wanted to make a dramatic entrance," he said. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "In truth I got here as fast as I could."

"You got here just in time," she said. "I don't know how much longer I could have held him off." Emma shivered and melted into his arms. The enormity of the situation suddenly made her feel dizzy and Killian swept her into his arms.

"I'm taking you back to the Jolly Roger," he said as he walked to the connecting door where he had appeared just in time.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I don't care," he replied. "It's the only place I know you'll be safe."

"What about Hans?" Emma asked.

"He's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning but he didn't see me," Killian said. "I doubt he will want to admit that a woman overpowered him. He'll likely blame it on too much liquor."

"What if they come for us on the ship?" she asked.

"Let them come," he said. "There is honor among thieves; far more honor than I've seen amongst royals. I saw two other pirate ships docked nearby yesterday when we arrived. King Edward may have power in his own kingdom but he will find out just how meaningless that power is if he tries to arrest Captain Hook again."

"I can walk now," Emma said.

Killian set her down gently and they stole silently through the castle until they found their way out. They swiftly made their way to the Jolly Roger and they both breathed heavy sighs of relief when they reached the safety of the captain's quarters.

Martin brought in food and a basin of water. They ate quickly and Emma splashed the water on her face and scrubbed her lips. She shuddered at the memory of Hans putting his tongue in her mouth. Killian came up behind her and handed her a small cloth to dry her face with.

"I rarely break promises, Emma," he said. His voice was low and almost shaky and she turned around and placed her hand on his cheek reassuringly. "I won't leave your side for the remainder of our time here. I will not break that promise again."

"I was tricked," Emma said. "They killed Josie shortly after I left. All she did was comfort me and protect me and they killed her."

"They won't win," he said. "They tried to separate us and weren't even successful at that."

Emma looked up at her handsome husband and the candle on the table sputtered and a flame burned brightly. A smile formed on Killian's face.

"What prompted that, love?" he asked. His hand went to her neck and tilted her face up to his.

"Sometimes I just have an overwhelming love for my husband," she breathed. She pressed her lips against his and sighed. Killian's mouth was warm and gentle and full of seductive promise. He seemed tentative but when Emma's tongue trailed over his bottom lip he opened his mouth and let her take what she needed from him. When he broke away from her lips he started to kiss along her jaw and felt her press her body into his.

"I would have thought you wanted to rest," he whispered into her ear.

She was already undressing him. "We can rest later," she told him. "I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel the depth of your love for me."

Her voice sounded so needy to Killian and he knew that she had come close to reliving the nightmare that had been her existence for so long. He touched her lovingly; his fingers showing her how much he cherished her. He kissed her hot skin as he removed each garment that covered her and they fell to the floor in a pool of fabric.

He walked her backwards until she was against the bed. He sat her back gently and went to his knees on the floor in front of her. Her blonde curls were already slick with her arousal and Killian's mouth watered at the scent of her. He took one of her ankles in his hand and pulled it up to rest on the edge of the bed so she was fully exposed to him. He placed a few gentle kisses and lick to the soft skin on her inner thighs before delving into her heat. His tongue licked a line along her slit and ended in a circle around her swollen clit.

"Killian…" she breathed. "More." He fingers entwined in his hair and Killian complied with her request by worshipping her slowly with his mouth. His tongue lapped at her sex as she moaned softly in appreciation.

Her fingers gripped his hair tightly when he began to increase his ministrations. He slid one long finger into her and her moans became louder. When he added a second and third finger she cried outright as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He continued to pump his fingers into her as she rode out her climax.

When she recovered she quickly relieved Killian's aching cock from the confines of his tight pants and pushed him back on the bed. Her growing belly made it so that it was difficult for Emma to be on her back and soon it would be impossible. She straddled him and sank down over his full length until he was buried deep inside her. This time they both moaned when she began to rock her hips. Killian sat up and took a straining nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

He could already feel Emma begin to tremble again and knowing that her release was near was like a powerful aphrodisiac for him. Killian bucked his hips up into her and felt his own orgasm begin to take hold. He gripped her hip tightly as he spilled his seed into her and felt the familiar tightening as she came for the second time.

He rolled her onto her side with her legs still holding him firmly inside her. It was several long minutes before he slipped out and she whined softly and sleepily. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket over them as they fell asleep to the sound of the waves gently lapping against the hull of the ship. For the moment they were safely aboard the Jolly Roger. Tomorrow they would face their enemy yet again but for tonight at least it was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that made me sad about this chapter was the loss of Josie :( She had a small role in my story but an important one!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Morning arrived earlier than either of them wanted but they had both been awake for much longer than the sun. Emma lay with her head on Killian's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart as the pale morning light crept through the window. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his shoulder to encourage his touch and he made love to her slowly and reverently. He savored each movement she made and memorized every sound that was whispered or cried. When they were both breathless and sated they finally rose from the bed and dressed themselves for the day ahead.

Emma chose a dress made of a regal red velvet material to remind Edward and Hans that she was every bit the queen that she claimed to be. Killian chose to wear his pirate coat to emphasize that his fearsome history is not to be forgotten. They left the privacy of the cabin and found Martin arguing with the king's guards. They were trying to board the ship and he was refusing to allow them.

"King Edward demands the presence of Princess Emma and Captain Hook immediately," one of the guards was shouting.

"The king and queen won't be rushed," Martin replied with a smirk. He looked to be casually leaning against the side of the ship but Emma saw that he had his grip on his sword. He was ready for a fight if it came to it.

She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Martin," she said. "We will be departing for Kin Edward's castle and we leave the Jolly Roger in your excellent care."

"Your majesties," Martin said as he swept into a deep bow.

Killian clapped him on the back as they went past him and down to meet the guards. Arm in arm they made their way to the castle and they both smiled at each other and the onlookers as they went. Knowing that the brothers had failed in their attempt to separate them made Killian and Emma feel more confident going back inside the unwelcome stone walls.

The atmosphere in the throne room was noticeably different. Edward sat on the throne with a stern expression and Hans looked as though he would be sick at any moment. Emma flashed them both a smile and dipped into a polite curtsey. Killian made no move to bow next to her.

"You escaped from the confines of our prison and then you have the nerve to show your face here again?" Edward asked. "Guards, please escort the captain back to his cell."

"I think not," Emma said. Her fingers sparked with magic and the guards stood back.

"Must I remind you of the price of using your magic?" Edward warned.

Hans coughed and Edward shot him a look.

"I believe your brother wants to tell you that he has already let your secret out," Emma said. "You already killed Josie. So I suggest you order your guards back. My husband and I won't be going anywhere."

Hans scoffed at Emma's statement and Edward glared at him. The younger brother looked down and Edward turned his attention back to Emma.

"You and I both know that you shouldn't be referring to this pirate as your husband," Edward sneered at her. "It pains be to do this to you Emma but my brother says he can offer proof that your marriage was indeed consummated and that you lied so you could steal what is rightfully his."

"There is no need for pretense, Edward," Emma replied. "I know you find no pain in trying to embarrass or humiliate me. Shall I go on trial?"

"There's no need for that, Emma," Hans spoke up. "The proof I have doesn't require anyone's judgment."

"And what proof is that?" she asked.

"I think the pirate knows exactly what I am talking about," Hans said with a smile.

Emma looked up at Killian's face and saw his eyes darken. She felt his body tense beside her but she was sure that the slight variation in his demeanor would be undetectable to the rest of the moon. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Really?" Hans asked skeptically. "Since there is no doubt that _you_ have bedded the princess I think you would be well aware that she is marked with the brand that I give to all the women I've had and kept."

A murmur went through the crowd and Emma bristled at how easily and proudly Hans could divulge such information. She had known that it would come up eventually but a small part of her had hoped that Hans was ashamed of it and wouldn't announce it so publicly. Of course she had been wrong about that. He had no shame.

"Don't worry, Emma," Edward said. "We will keep your modesty in mind even though you clearly had no regard for it when you took up with the pirate." He waved his hand and two guards carried a curtain rod hung with heavy drapes to the side of the room.

Not wanting to show any hesitation or fear Emma tugged lightly at Killian's arm and crossed the room so she was behind the curtain. Killian tried to meet her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She had been branded like she was property and now the entire kingdom would know and it would certainly call into question the validity of her story.

The tattoo wasn't something she and Killian ever talked about. Of course they both knew it was there and Killian actually had to see it on a regular basis. It just seemed better to ignore its existence rather than talk about it. But now they both had to admit that they knew about it and Emma could only hope that her explanation for the tattoo would satisfy those that would doubt her.

"You will find the tattoo on her back, about halfway down on the right side," Hans said matter-of-factly.

A guard moved towards Emma and Killian flashed his hook at him. "If you think anyone is putting a hand on her you are mistaken," he said. "Emma, you don't have to do this."

"I have nothing to hide," she said confidently. She gathered her hair over her should her turned her back to Killian. He loosened the laces on her gown but instead of the excited thrill that usually came when he did Emma felt a cold fear set in.

Killian said nothing as he pushed aside the fabric to expose the skin where he knew the tattoo was. She felt his hand hesitate briefly and she looked over her shoulder at him. She saw the sparkle in his blue gaze and she was sure that hers only conveyed confusion.

"The right side of her back you said?" Killian asked loudly.

"You know where it is, pirate," Hans snapped.

"Like I said, I don't know what you mean," Killian nodded to a guard to inspect the pale and flawlessly unmarked skin on Emma's back.

"There's nothing there, your majesty," the guard said.

Hans rushed over to see for himself. Killian raised his sword slightly to warn him not to come too close but it was clear from where he stood that Emma had no mark of any kind on her back. "What did you do, you witch?"

Emma whipped around to face him. "Nothing," she said sweetly. "I simply told the truth."

"You lied!" he screamed with desperation. "I've had you more times that I can count. I had you whenever and however I wanted. You can lie to everyone here but you and I both know the truth and you will never forget the things I did to you. It will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Enough!" Edward shouted from his throne. "Hans, get away from Emma and her husband."

"Her husband?" Hans cried. "Don't you mean the pirate?"

"Are you questioning your king?" Edward asked in a menacing tone. Hans retreated back to his place by his brother as Killian helped Emma with her gown. "It is clear that my brother is unable to furnish any proof of the consummation of the marriage. This kingdom has no choice but to begrudgingly accept the marriage of Queen Emma and her king, Captain Killian Jones."

Emma dipped in a brief curtsey. "Thank you," she said. "I trust that this will be the last we hear of this issue?"

"You have my word," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Then we will sail with the tide," Emma said. She turned on her heel and started towards the exit of the throne room.

"No, we won't," Killian said.

Emma halted and spun back around. "Killian?"

"This kingdom has been corrupt for too long," he began. "King Edward, I am here to tell you that you are not fit to rule these people. I charge you and your brother with the murder of Emma's parents and conspiring with the late false King George to steal her throne. What you have done will no longer be tolerated."

King Edward leaned forward in his throne. "Who are you to charge me with anything?"

"I am the son of Princess Agnes and her husband, Brennan Jones. I have traveled the realms these three hundred years but I am here now to claim my throne and put an end to your tyranny." Killian spoke with more confidence and authority in his voice than Emma had ever heard. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him withdraw the scroll from a satchel on his belt.

Edward leaned back and chuckled. "Your throne? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious," Killian said. He held out the scroll. "I challenge you, Edward. The sword belonging to the true king will decide."

Edward's mouth dropped open.

"I see by the look on your face that you know exactly what I am talking about," Killian went on.

"How do you know about that?" Edward hissed.

"Know about what?" Hans tried to whisper but it was loud enough for anyone close to them to hear.

Edward ignored his brother and glared at Killian. "The princess you refer to gave up the rights to her throne when she chose to marry beneath her. If you know about the sword then I assume you know that the pretender to the throne will die."

"I am not the pretender," Killian said firmly. Emma placed her hand on his arm but he did not turn to look at her.

"I will give you one last chance to withdraw your challenge," Edward offered. "You and your … wife may leave and return to your kingdom. If you insist on challenging me I will see to it that your widow pays for your insult to this throne. I will do everything in my power to take everything from her."

"Killian…." Emma began but this time he did turn to look into her eyes. She saw the determination in his blue gaze and she knew that there was no chance that he would withdraw his challenge. She nodded and squeezed his arm lightly.

"I have no intention of withdrawing my challenge," Killian said.

"Then let's waste no time," Edward said.

The pool wasn't far from the castle and a caravan of coaches was quickly assembled to transport the crowd to the spring where the pool that held the sword could be found. Emma watched as Hans ran after his brother trying to figure out what was going on. It surprised her that Edward knew about the challenge but Hans was unaware. She suspected that Edward wanted to keep any ideas of using the challenge to steal his throne out of his ambitious – and devious - brother's head.

They had tried to have Killian ride alone but Emma had refused to be separated from them. Once they were alone in the moving coach Emma concentrated her powers on creating a barrier of privacy so no one could overhear their conversation. She hoped it worked.

"Are you angry with me, love?" Killian asked cautiously.

"Should I be?" she answered with her own question.

"No," he said honestly.

She observed him for a moment. He exuded confidence. She had seen it in the throne room and she saw that he had not wavered one bit since then. "You will win?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I … I don't know, I just know," he said. "I knew when he and his brother used such treacherous means to try and get what they wanted. No test could determine either one of them to be a true ruler of any kind."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this last night or this morning?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't sure until I saw how your magic made that horrific tattoo disappear," he admitted. "I never trusted magic until I saw the way you wield it. Your magic protected you from being bound to that monster and it did the same again today. You have made me see that magic is not evil, only those that use it for malicious reasons are. I trust the magic in this pool and that it will let me emerge as the rightful king."

Emma couldn't help but smile. "So you know that you are worthy of your title and birthright?"

"A very intelligent, incredibly beautiful woman told me that I was," he said. "It just took me a while to have the confidence in myself that she had in me."

"This woman sounds like she knows what she is talking about," Emma said.

"That she does," he agreed. "She is the bravest woman I've ever known and I continue to be in awe of everything about her. I truly don't deserve her."

"Yes, you do," she said seriously.

Killian went to his knees before her and took her hand in his. "I gave you my word that I would not risk my life. I would never have issued the challenge if I thought for a moment that I would lose."

Emma leaned forward and kissed her husband. "I know," she said.

He smiled up at her. Here they were headed into another precarious situation and all he could think was how lovely she looked in her red velvet and how much he longed to have her right here in the small coach. Emma didn't miss the mischievous look in his eye and it stirred a passion in her as well. She leaned down again to kiss him but this time when their lips met she opened her mouth to him and let her tongue stroke along his bottom lip.

It wasn't long before Killian had freed himself from his leather pants and pulled Emma onto his lap. She took him into her slowly and the rocking of the carriage made it easy to set a pace that had them both finding their release within minutes.

"An extra boost of confidence never hurt," Killian said with a smile as Emma was running her fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles that his fingers had made in the heat of passion.

"Glad I could help," she said, straightening her skirts. The carriage suddenly jolted to a stop and the smile fell off her face.

Killian leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss. "It's time, darling."

The pool was indeed deep but the water was crystal clear. The sword could not be seen but Emma could feel the magic that vibrated from the water. A small crowd had made the short journey to witness the challenge.

"So, what's supposed to happen? Does the sword just jump out of the water?" Hans asked.

"We both have to go in after it," Edward said.

"One will seize the sword, the other will drown," Killian finished.

"Edward, this is ridiculous," Hans said. "You don't have to prove anything to this pirate and his whore."

"That is exactly why I have to do this, brother," Edward said. "To remind them what their place in this world truly is." He glared at Killian and removed his coat.

Killian did the same and Emma took the heavy leather jacket from him. He kissed her again and gave her a reassuring look. As he moved toward the edge of the pool he turned to Hans. "You will regret calling my wife a whore as well as everything else you have done to her. I guarantee that."

Hans scowled but the weight of Killian's words hung in the air and his face visibly changed as he realized just how real the threat could be. He shook his head to try and banish his worry but Emma could see the fear begin to slowly manifest in his every movement.

Without any further ceremony Killian and Edward both dove into the pool of water. Emma clutched Killian's coat and breathed in the scent of him to keep her nerves calm. She closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Her mind raced with the memories of their shared moments. The first time she laid eyes on him in the dimly lit tavern, the controlled anger he displayed when she refused to tell him her name, the way his lips had ignited a passion in Emma when he kissed her to keep her safe in the dark alley. Every touch, every moan and shiver that he had coaxed from her ran wildly through her head. She pictured the unconditional love in his eyes when he looked at her and the conviction in his voice when he declared his devotion to her. It was like an unending parade of images and memories were flooding all her senses as the world was paused as long as her love was underneath the water.

The sound of splashing she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She heard the footsteps approach her and she forgot how to breathe until she felt the lips on hers. They were warm and welcoming and unmistakably Killian's. When she did open her eyes she saw her husband standing before her, water dripping from his dark hair. He gripped a rather impressive sword in his right hand.

"I told you I rarely break promises," he said.

"I wasn't worried for a second," she lied. She gave him a relieved smile and he kissed her forehead.

Killian put his left arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Anyone here may swear their loyalty to me or leave this kingdom within a fortnight... except you," Killian held up the sword to point it at Hans. "You are under arrest. Guards, take him to the Jolly Roger. He will be held in the brig there and will stand trial for his crimes against Queen Emma's kingdom."

Hans opened his mouth to protest but he shut it right away as the guards followed the orders of their new king. He hung his head in defeat as he was led away.


	26. Twenty Six

When Hans was secured in the brig of the Jolly Roger and all the preparations were made for their journey Emma and Killian met with Martin on deck.

"So you were a king the whole time?" Martin asked. "And here I thought you were just lucky enough to marry into royalty."

Killian laughed. "Apparently my bride isn't the only one with surprises." Emma smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"So it seems," Martin said. "We are ready to set sail as soon as you give the order."

Emma and Killian looked at each other and then Emma took Martin's hand. "You won't be coming with us this time."

"I won't?"

"We need you here to look after the kingdom while Killian and I oversee the trial," she said.

"Me? I don't know the first thing about looking after a kingdom," he protested.

Killian put his hand on Martin's back. "You are the only one I can trust to see that the kingdom is in good hands until we can return. All you need to do is trust your instincts, they've never been wrong before."

Emma saw the tears start to form in Martin's eyes and she rushed forward to embrace him. "Thank you for everything," she said.

Her own tears flowed freely as they said goodbye. Emma and Killian stood on the deck and waved to their friend as he departed the ship.

"You really should stay behind," she said.

"And leave you to face Hans' trial without me?" Killian asked. "Not a chance."

"Your first duty should be to your kingdom," she reminded him.

"I may be new to being a royal but one thing will never change," he said. "My first duty is to you and our family. I know that you are perfectly capable of seeing this through yourself but you shouldn't have to."

Emma stopped trying to convince him to stay and kissed him instead.

* * *

The trial was mercifully quick. Red met them at the dock as soon as they arrived with good news. While they were gone she had tracked the mysterious intruder that had marked Killian for the wraith. It had taken a little questioning – and one show of Red's ability to transform into a wolf – before he confessed that it was Hans and Edward that had sent him.

And so it was time for the execution. Killian and Emma sad side by side as a guard tied the blindfold over Hans' eyes. Emma reached for Killian's hand and gripped it tightly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You are doing the right thing, love," he said.

"Am I?" she asked. "My mother pardoned a woman that tried to kill her for years. Maybe I should be following her example?"

"Ask yourself why she did what she did."

Emma sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Because the woman had saved her life. She did that so the debt was repaid."

"This is not the same thing," he said. "He killed your parents, he tried to take your throne and kill me. He deserves this. But it is your choice."

"Ready, your majesty?" a guard asked as he approached the couple.

Emma thought for a moment and then nodded her consent.

"Does the condemned have any last words?" another guard asked.

Hans was silent. The guard shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arm. When he lowered it eight archers loosed their arrows and they all hit their target. Hans slumped forward and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I really should stay here with you," Killian said. He and Emma stood at the docks saying goodbye. She had a few months left in her pregnancy and they had decided that Killian needed to return to their newly acquired kingdom.

"You really don't need to," she said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Martin has sent word that everything is fine. Do you not want me here, love?" he asked.

"I want to be wherever you are," she said. "But you cannot leave the kingdom without its king for another several months. We agreed that this is best."

"Yes, but now that I actually have to say goodbye it doesn't seem like the best decision," he said.

Emma placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. "I will miss you, too, Killian."

"I will return for the birth of our child," he promised.

"You had better," she said.

* * *

It was time. The baby was coming and Killian hadn't arrived yet.

The pains had woken Emma up in the middle of the night. This had happened before and they went away but this time they only got stronger and the intervals between them got smaller. Killian was on his way, he had sent word that he was sailing home and Emma frantically tried to remember how long it had been since she received the message.

Red was by her side holding her hand through the pain.

"I can't have the baby without him," Emma cried.

"You can and it looks like you will," Red replied. She wiped Emma's brow and smiled. "Killian will be here as soon as he can. He doesn't want to miss this."

"You called him Killian," Emma said.

"That is what you are thinking about right now?" Red asked with a laugh.

"It's just … you always call him Hook," she said; tears forming in her eyes. "You used his real name this time. You trust him!"

"Of course I trust him," Red told her. "He has helped you get everything that you were born to have. He loves you more than I've seen anyone love anyone in a long time. He loves you the way your father loved your mother."

"Oh, Red," Emma said. "What am I going to do if he doesn't get here?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Killian's voice came from the door. He rushed into the room and threw his coat onto a chair. Red stepped back and Killian took her place beside Emma. "You look stunning, love."

Emma laughed. "I look a mess," she said.

He leaned in to kiss her softly. "I've never seen anything so lovely in my life," he whispered.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Killian was positively enchanted with their little daughter. It was clear that Princess Crystal was going to have her father wrapped around her little finger. She took after her mother but had her father's clear blue eyes that seemed to get bluer each day. Killian's heart ached every time he saw his wife holding their daughter. He never knew he had the capacity to love anything so much as he loved the two of them.

After two months Emma decided that she and their baby girl were ready to travel again. Killian firmly refused and it was another two months later that they finally made their way back to their new kingdom as a family.

Red was once again left in charge and it was decided that the king and queen would split their time between the two kingdoms but they would always be together as a family.

When they reached their new kingdom and made their way to the castle Emma hesitated before she entered the stone walls.

"So many terrible memories here," she said. She shuddered and held Crystal closer. Killian put his arm around her.

"We are going to erase all those memories," he said with a smile. "Come on, love. I have a surprise for you."

He led her into the castle and up to the room that had been hers. Instead of a bedroom it was now just a sitting room. It didn't look anything like it had before.

"I thought it would be best to redecorate in here," he said.

"It's perfect," she said. "A very welcome surprise."

"That's not the surprise, darling," he said.

He led them both into another area of the castle that Emma knew had once been inhabited but had been unused for years. The once dark, dusty rooms were now sparkling with light. Killian showed her the room that he had picked out for them. It was much smaller than the room that she had occupied before but it was cozy and inviting. Attached to it was a nursery that had been painted to look like the open sea.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"Well, I had help," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Killian, it's perfect," she said. She laid Crystal down in the little crib and the baby cooed happily as she looked up at the mobile that sparkled with glass unicorns. "Where did you get this?"

"Red gave it to me," he said. "She said it used to hang above your crib when you were a baby."

"It did," she said. She touched one of the delicate figures and remembered how delighted she was by the unicorns when she was a girl. "I can't believe you did this."

Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted you to feel at home here," he said. "This was the part of the castle that the kings and queens lived in for centuries but it was decided that it was too small. I thought it was perfect for us."

Emma turned and kissed him. "You were right."

"I'm pleased you think so," he said. "If we are going to spend half our time here I want you and Crystal to be comfortable."

"And you?" she asked. "Are you comfortable in your role here?"

"I am," he said.

"No more doubts?"

"None," he assured her.

"Good, because we have two kingdoms to rule now," she said. "And I can't have a king that is worried about whether he deserves all of this."

"Two kingdoms is quite a responsibility," he said. "How will we manage it?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "But we will. And one day Crystal will take her place as ruler of one of the kingdoms."

"What about the other?"

"We will just have to have another little prince or princess for the other kingdom," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he said. "Shall we start now?"

Emma laughed and kissed her husband. Their daughter giggled in the crib and Killian leaned down to tickle her feet.

"Maybe not right now," she said. She reached into the crib and picked up their baby girl. "Thank you, Killian."

"For what, love?"

"For everything," she said. "This already feels like home now that I'm here with you and Crystal. I was nervous about coming back here. I should have known that you would find a way to erase all my fears."

"I will spend my life seeing to it that you and our family always feel at home no matter where we are," he said.

"That shouldn't be too hard to do," she said. "As long as we are together."

Killian kissed their daughter's head and the baby grabbed onto a lock of Emma's hair. "Shall we present the little princess to her new kingdom?"

Emma nodded and tried to untangle her hair from Crystal's little fingers. "Yes, let's go greet everyone. It's about time we both were formally introduced to our people."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that enjoyed this story. This was my first multi-chapter fic and I did not expect to get such wonderful feedback. I hope you liked the happy, fluffy ending.
> 
> My goal was to finish this up by the mid season premier and I got it in just under the wire! I'm so excited for the new episode tonight!
> 
> This story may be over but I really enjoyed the little AU I created so don't be surprised if from time to time I revisit Emma and Killian with a new chapter or two of adventures.
> 
> Thanks again, readers!


End file.
